


Охотники рядом

by MeyMey



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 40,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeyMey/pseuds/MeyMey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В вашем доме завелись призраки? В полнолуние кто-то воет под окнами? Подозрительно бледный сосед поселился рядом?<br/>Охотники Стайлз Стилински и Скотт Маккол уже в пути.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Морриган

— Го-осподи, — протянул Скотт, рубашкой вытирая пот со лба, — когда ты наконец починишь этот долбанный кондиционер?   
— Прохлада или твоё горячее полуобнажённое тело рядом? Ммм... какой сложный выбор, — оскалился Стайлз, смахнув капли с волос. — Между прочим, я не волшебник — я не могу чинить кондиционеры без инструментов. А кто проебал ящик с инструментами в прошлом городе? М? Кто я спрашиваю? Кто пошёл помогать старушке с надоедливым каспером и проебал все мои инструменты?! Как ты вообще умудрился это сделать? И нахрена тебе вообще были нужны отвёртки для изгнания духа?   
— Хорош! Не заводись. Я виноват, да. И там была не старушка. Ну, то есть призрак был и правда у старушки, но с ним я справился быстро, но вот у её молоденькой соседки были проблемы посложнее...  
— У неё протекал кран?   
— Как угадал? — Скотт жадно отхлебнул воды из запотевшей бутылки. — Господи, спасибо, что хоть этот чудо-холодильничек не сломался.   
— Не каркай, блин. Так что там с инструментами-то случилось?   
— Демоны, Стайлз, демоны.   
— Нахрена демонам мои инструменты?   
— Не знаю, чувак. Может они при жизни были мастерами.   
— Я тебя придушу однажды — так и знай. Ох, поскорее бы вечер — пекло невыносимое. Неужели всемирное потепление всё-таки наступило?  
— Нас бы уже затопило.   
— С чего бы? На сотни километров ни одного ледника.   
— Не в ледниках дело, чувак. Ну, то есть и в них, конечно. Но важнее то, что мы на равнине, ниже уровня моря, а это самое море не так уж и далеко. И если бы ледники действительно растаяли, мы бы уже кормили собой рыб.   
— Зато было бы не так жарко.  
— И то верно.   
Скотт высунул голову в окно и, словно собака, высунул язык.   
— Чувак, ты меня пугаешь. То, что один раз в месяц тебя немного превращает в ужасного капающего слюной монстра, не делает из тебя полноценного пса. Засунь голову обратно в машину, вон уже на горизонте наметились деревья.   
— Ты стал скучным, Стайлз.   
— Я, блин, просто огорчён отсутствием своих инструментов. И тем, что грёбанное полнолуние уже совсем скоро.   
— Неделя — это не скоро.  
— Это с инструментами было бы не скоро.   
— Такое чувство, что ты рук лишился.  
— Можно и так сказать. Ладно хоть тебе не приспичило чинить трубы той барышни своими цепями. Иначе я бы тебя просто пристрелил — чтоб не мучился и в полнолуние не загрыз меня.   
— Между прочим, я уже лучше контролирую своё обращение.   
— Но аконитовые пули я всё равно не выкину.   
— Да я и не просил. Мало ли кто нам встретиться может. Я ж не единственный оборотень.   
— А жаль.   
— Но ведь если бы я был единственным — охотникам было бы скучно.  
— Нет, чувак, они бы назначили за твою голову баснословную сумму. А работы у них было бы ничуть не меньше. Всё-таки баланс сил в природе и всё-такое. Так что если бы оборотней не было — были бы ещё какие-нибудь уродцы.  
— Вот ты меня сейчас оскорбил, а я даже обидеться не могу.   
— Вот так хреново быть охотником-оборотнем.   
— Ох, ладно, Стайлз, просто вруби что-нибудь повеселее.   
Стайлз бросил взгляд на проигрыватель и, ухмыляясь, включил его. "Living easy, living free. Season ticket on a one-way ride, asking nothing, leave me be taking everything in my stride", — донеслось из динамиков, и Скотт зевнул.   
— Ты так предсказуем.   
Стайлз оскорблено фыркнул и, потыкав ещё в панель проигрывателя, наконец, довольно откинулся на сидении.   
"Too big, too small...", — начал низкий мужской голос и Стайлз начал открывать рот, делая вид, что поёт.   
— Обоженет, — пробормотал Скотт. — Только не смей подпевать. Эта песня никак не подходит нам, слышишь?   
Стайлз покачал головой, продолжая улыбаться и "подпевать", и Скотт просто решил, что не будет на него смотреть. Особенно тогда, когда тот дойдёт до припева. 

***  
Мотель, рядом с которым остановился Стайлз, просто кричал, что в нём водятся клопы, крысы и дешёвые шлюхи. Ни Скотт, ни Стайлз не любили ни одного из вышеперечисленных существ, но других мотелей на сотни километров вокруг не наблюдалось, и они были вынуждены протянуть пару баксов лысеющему владельцу за ключ, больше похожий на отмычку.   
— С милым и рай в шалаше, — сказал Стайлз и потёрся щекой о плечо Скотта.   
— Фубля, — сплюнул мужик в футболке, в которой, кажется, прожил всю жизнь, и вернулся на своё предшествующее место обитания — в небольшую комнатку с телевизором и старым диваном.   
— Ты чего творишь, чувак? — возмутился Скотт, когда они попали в свою комнату.   
— Зато он нас доставать не будет.  
— Если не побьёт ночью.   
— Ты же знаешь, что я всегда храню под подушкой соль и пистолет. Пусть попробует. А ты какой-то нервный, друг. Может тебе массажик сделать?   
— Прекращай уже.   
— Противный, — надулся Стайлз.

***   
— Не ходи в душ. Просто не ходи в душ, — сказал Скотт, выходя из оного.   
— Но я хочу-у, я только ради него согласился остановиться в мотеле!  
— Чувак. Плесень. Волосы. И, кажется, кровь. Не удивлюсь, если в шкафу лежит труп.   
— Мы бы почувствовали.   
— Стайлз, тут воняет всем, чем может вонять.   
— Это всё твой чувствительный нос. Не так уж тут и воняет. И я всё равно пойду в душ.   
— Я тебя предупреждал.   
— Да-да. Если что — сожги меня в моём красавце.   
— И переть пешком?   
— Ну, обратись. И беги. Беги, Скотт, беги. На запах людей и машин, — Стайлз хихикнул и, закинув полотенце на плечо, ушёл в ванную.   
Скотт ждал, что он выскочит почти сразу, но через минуту зашумела вода, и донеслось мурлыканье, которое Стайлз называет пением. Скотт вздохнул — это было надолго.   
Он открыл ноутбук, запустил карту. До города оставалось часов пять езды, и Скотт даже пожалел, что они вообще здесь остановились. В городе же все газеты пестрили статьями о необычных смертях — мужчины, занимающие главенствующие положения в компаниях неожиданно умирали, а при вскрытии обнаруживалось иссушенное сердце и отсутствие почек. И всё это — при отсутствии шрамов и каких-либо других признаков операций. Сначала, Стайлз предположил, что это ведьма, но для ведьм подобные казни слишком странные. Они бы до такого не додумались. В этом и была проблема. Ведьму убить легко. А вот если это какой-нибудь божок решил порезвиться — здесь всё всегда очень непросто.   
Это как длинные квесты в игре, где помимо "найди и убей" присутствует "выйди ночью в поле, станцуй древний танец призыва, убей пришедшего на зов единорога, сделай из его рога нож, заточи Бога в этот нож, ударив его прямо в сердце". Скотт ненавидел длинные квесты.  
Вода перестала шуметь и, через минуту, из душа вышел довольный Стайлз, ниже пояса завёрнутый в полотенце.   
— Всё было не так уж и плохо. Главное — я, наконец, не пахну, как хозяин этого места. О, ты занят делом? Уже придумал, кто может высасывать из сердец кровь?   
— Нет. И не особо пытался. Поищи ты — у тебя лучше получается.   
— Ах, ну да. Стайлз — Король Гугла. Ленивая ты херня, Скотт.   
Стайлз достал свой ноутбук.   
— Между прочим, это не так уж и сложно, Скотт.   
— Мои большие когтистые пальцы не попадают под этим мелким кнопочкам, — зевнул Скотт.   
— Ты самый ленивый оборотень в мире. Удивительно, как твой создатель не заразился этой ленью и не упал прямо там.   
— Зараза к заразе не липнет. У Питера достаточно своих тараканов в голове, чтобы не заражаться моими. Кстати, при прошлой нашей встрече, он передавал, что Дерек спрашивал о тебе.   
— Правда?   
— Нет.   
— Скотина ты, Маккол. Скотиночная скотина. Уйду я от тебя. И тебе реально придётся бежать до города на своих четырёх, — Стайлз забрался на кровать с ногами и обиженно уткнулся в ноутбук.

***   
— Если ты продолжишь со мной не разговаривать — я завою. Ты знаешь — я умею.  
Стайлз сдвинул брови к переносице. Потом приподнял бровь, обдумывая, и в итоге сдался.   
— Господи, ладно. Твой вой невыносимый. Когда ты воешь, возникает чувство, что где-то мучают кошек и свиней одновременно. А щеночки грустно скулят об этом.   
— Так ты что-нибудь нашёл? — обрадовался Скотт, решив проигнорировав оскорбляющее его оборотнеческие чувства заявление.  
— Нашёл-нашёл. Помучался, но нашёл. Итак, если вики не врёт, и мы не имеем дело с каким-нибудь демоном-подражателем, то наша проблема высасывающая кровь из сердце — грёбанная Богиня Войны, — Стайлз несильно хлопнул по рулю. — Почему этим Богиням не сидится на своём небосклоне или где там они живут.   
— Сам подумай. Жила ты себе тысячи лет, не тужила, дары от людей получала, славу всякую, веру в тебя. А потом — бац — и люди вдруг стали веровать в единого Бога. Обидно.  
— Ну, может и обидно. Кстати, она убивала соперников у королей и воевод, с которыми спала. Так что надо опросить конкурирующие корпорации, поднявшиеся за счёт смерти этих мужчин.   
— А как убрать её ты тоже знаешь?   
— Нет. Это нужно спрашивать либо у Арджентов, либо у Питера.   
— Или Дерека, да?   
— Питера, — повторил Стайлз, не глядя на Скотта. — Дерек вряд ли знает подобное.   
— Но спросить-то можно.  
— Прекращай, Скотт. Ты выглядишь как мамочка, пытающаяся выдать свою дочь замуж.   
— Но милая, тебе уже восемнадцать! Пора! 

****   
— Крис сказал, что её невозможно убить.   
— Ну, об этом мы и без него догадывались, — фыркнул Скотт.   
— Но изгнать её можно двумя способами. Первый, как мне кажется, слишком лёгкий. Достаточно просто отказаться от её помощи. Она разозлится, убьёт отказавшегося и свалит. Память у неё, видимо, как у золотой рыбки, раз если отказать ей единожды, она начинает думать, что никто в ней не нуждается.   
— Нет, Стайлз. Почти все женщины такие.   
— Ох, ну поверю специалисту по женщинам, — Стайлз закатил глаза. — Так, второй способ сложнее. Нужно провести ритуал призыва и воткнуть ей серебряный нож в сердце.   
— И что же в этом сложного?   
— Ты правда думаешь, что Богиня Войны будет просто стоять и ждать, когда мы воткнём ей нож в сердце? К тому же — ты же не можешь прикасаться к серебру. То есть, делать всё придётся мне.  
— Ну, я могу обмотать нож чем-нибудь. Ремнём например.   
— Кхм, ну, ладно, хорошо. Теперь всё видится мне не таким мрачным.   
— А что нужно для призыва?   
— О, тут вообще всё легко. Крис прислал нам слова заклинания. А из предметов требуется только наша кровь. В этом плюс того, что она Богиня Войны. Никаких девственниц, никаких сверхъестественных подношений, типа слёз феникса, или там крови дракона. Просто кровь, банальщина.   
— Ты что, нервничаешь?  
— А заметно? — Стайлз сжал руки на руле. — Иногда мне безумно хочется вернуться в БейконХиллс, закрыться в доме и никуда не выходить. А вот и город.   
Скотт ничего не стал говорить. Он даже отвернулся, чтобы не смотреть на друга. Да, это Стайлз предложил стать охотниками. Да, он. Но это же Скотт чёртов монстр. Это же Скотта раз в месяц нужно заковывать в цепи. И это для Скотта нужно искать способ снять это проклятье.   
— Если что — беги, — сказал он.   
— Ты придурок, Скотт, если думаешь, что я тебя брошу.   
***  
— Нет, знаешь, мне определенно не нравится эта часть нашей работы, — поморщился Скотт.   
В морге было предсказуемо холодно, пахло металлом и чем-то химическим. А ещё перед ними лежал труп почти недельной давности.   
— Это Грегори Рейндсон. Он умер последним. Причина смерти та же.  
— Прекрасно, — Стайлз пинцетом с подноса подхватил похожее на большой чернослив сердце Рейндсона. Сердце было чёрным и таким сухим, что казалось, если сжать его пинцетом сильнее — оно рассыплется.   
— Смотрите, — патологоанатом, вновь разрезавшая тело, раскрыла грудную клетку трупа. — Ничего кроме сердца задето не было. Все капилляры, вены и артерии словно прижжены. Бескровная работа. Тоже самое и с почками. Кроме того факта, что их нет, ничего не говорит об операции.   
Стайлз осмотрел пустую грудную клетку, осмотрел место, где обычно покоятся почки. Скотт же старательно оглядывал всё, кроме этого.   
— Знаете, после такого, я готова поверить в сверхъестественное. Человек такое не может сделать.   
Стайлз хмыкнул и, поблагодарив, утащил Скотта из морга.   
— Чувак, это реально странно. Это выглядит так, как будто почки и сердце вообще не существовали у этого человека. Знаешь, я много думал. Мне кажется, что фраза "иссушить кровь в его сердце и лишить его почек доблести", – это фигуральное выражение. Всё-таки человек оставался жив и приходит на поле боя. Но здесь всё в прямом смысле. Кажется, Богиня свихнулась. 

***  
— Слушай, мы же выглядим как школьники, почему нашим значкам ФБР верят?   
— Ну, может мы какие-нибудь гении. Рано закончили учёбу и всё-такое. В ФБР таких полно, наверное.   
— Гении, — фыркнул Стайлз, одёргивая полы пиджака. — Дебилы мы без инстинкта самосохранения.   
— Господа, — прервала их молодая девушка-секретарь, — мистер Уильемс готов вас принять.   
— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Стайлз, проскальзывая вслед за скоттом в кабинет.   
Кабинет Уильемса, из списка тех, кто конкурировал с одним из убитых, находился практически на уровне облаков и имел огромные окна от пола до потолка. На полу был явно дорогущий паркет, а мебель, казалось, была вынесена из королевского дворца. Стайлзу было даже как-то неудобно шагать по такому полу в своих дешёвых туфлях. Что уж говорить о том, что садясь в предложенное кресло, он задержал дыхание. Ох уж эти богачи.  
— Итак, мистер Уильемс, у нас к вам несколько вопросов, которые могут показаться вам... странными, — начал Скотт.   
— Господа, я читаю газеты. Так что думаю, что ваши вопросы будут не страннее этих ужасных случаев со странными смертями.   
— Вы нас недооцениваете, — нервно улыбнулся Стайлз. Его немного смущал вид крохотных домиков, который открывался прямо за спиной Уильемса.   
— Как вы знаете, ваш конкурент, мистер Рейндсон, был найден мёртвым четыре дня назад. Что вы делали между двумя и четырьмя часами ночи, мистер Уильемс?   
— Спал, конечно, — спокойно улыбнулся мужчина. — На утро у меня была назначена важная встреча, и я не мог прийти на неё невыспавшимся.   
— Один спали?   
— Один, — кивнул Уильемс, но вдруг резко провёл по волосам. Он был спокоен, как слон, но это резкое движение рукой было слишком подозрительным. Даже для тех, кто совсем не умеет читать язык тела.   
— Не лгите нам, мистер Уильемс, — улыбнулся Скотт. Стайлзу нравился этот его приём, когда зубы чуть оголяются, демонстрируя чуть заострённые клыки. Очень опасная улыбка. Видимо Скотт почувствовал, как бьётся сердце Уильемса.— С кем вы были в эту ночь?   
— Я был один.   
— Не были.   
Уильемс сжал кулаки. Он явно хотел вышвырнуть Скотта и его уверенный тон в окно, но избавиться от всех улик намного сложнее, чем просто сказать.   
— Хорошо, я был с женщиной. Я встретил её на частом приёме, устраиваемом моим старым другом. Красивая, темноволосая, высокая — выше всех женщин на приёме. Обычно я не подмечаю таких деталей, но её платье словно состояло из чёрных перьев. На шее у неё было золотое ожерелье, похожее на кольчугу, а на руках — браслеты, похожие на латы. Очень странная девушка. Но её глаза... она смотрела прямо на меня, сквозь толпу. И вот я уже веду её к себе домой.   
— И почему же вы не хотели рассказывать о ней?  
— После очень страстного секса, она сказала, что поможет моей компании подняться. Что я должен победить. И что сердце Рейндсона будет иссушено, а его "почки доблести" будут изъяты. Вы можете себе представить мой ужас, когда на утро я увидел в новостях бледное лицо Рейндсона? Я не знаю когда и как ушла эта девушка, я, кажется, уснул после её слов.   
— Ух ты, — сказал Стайлз, — слово в слово.   
— Что? — Уильемс поёрзал в кресле.   
— Ничего. Спасибо, что рассказали. 

***  
— Итак, это точно Морриган. Страстная Богиня Войны, валькирия и всё-такое, — Стайлз впился зубами в гамбургер. — Мда. Как низко она пала. Была любовницей царей, благословляла на военные походы, помогала выигрывать войны. А сейчас погрязла в бизнесе. Время не жалеет никого.   
Скотт, с опаской поглядывающий на свёрток, лежащий на его коленях, кивнул.   
— Да не бойся ты его. Не укусит, — хихикнул Стайлз. — Только мой не трогай, а то я ручку только у твоего перевязал.   
— А вдруг тебе придётся мне его кинуть?   
Стайлз, переставший жевать, задумался.   
— Ну, хорошо, я перевяжу и свой.   
— Нам нужна какая-нибудь чаша для крови?   
— Не, нам нужна свечка.   
— Серьёзно? Свечка? Кровь и свечка для призвания древней Богини Войны?   
— Ну, вот такая она неприхотливая. Раньше правда это делали массово и над костром. Но времена меняются. да и твоя кровь ей должна понравиться. Ты же типа очень сильный воин, замена для десятерых и всё-такое.   
— Хорошо, я очень надеюсь, что всё получится. Потому что мне почему-то всё очень не нравится.   
— Это твоя древняя оборотнеческая натура ужасается тому, что мы собрались Бога изгонять. Так вот, Скотт, засунуть свою древнюю оборотнеческую натуру глубоко в задницу и не вытаскивай, пока мы не избавимся от этой сучки.  
— Стайлз. Почему твои слова кажутся такими гомоэротичными?   
— Потому что я сам очень гомоэротичный, — надул губы Стайлз и, ухмыльнувшись, надавил на газ. 

***   
— Так. Кровь. Свеча. Кровь в огне. Так какого хрена она не является, Стайлз?   
— Тихо, блин. Не нервничай, — Стайлз, заматывая запястье, проглядывал глазами текст заклинания. Если не требовалось какого-нибудь особого акцента или танца, то всё должно было получиться.   
— Зачем вы вызвали меня, смертные? — прогремел голос за их спинами, и парни дружно вздрогнули.   
— Господи, ну почему они всегда являются со спины? — простонал Стайлз, хватаясь за край стола.  
Обладательница низкого и громкого голоса была и правда высокой. Уильемс почему-то не сказал, что она была выше не только всех женщин, но и мужчин. Хотя, существовала вероятность, что она умела корректировать свой рост. А вот платье у неё и правда напоминало тело ворона. Гладкие, иссиня-чёрные перья покрывали её тело, словно были родными.   
Богиня явно была озадачена молчанием и игнорированием её вопроса, но очень профессионально не подавала вида и ждала.   
— Скажи, Морриган, а не могла бы ты, ну, оставить этот город в покое? Ну и страну тоже. И вообще, ты, наверное, устала. Возвращалась бы оттуда, откуда пришла...  
Острые, как стрелы, брови Богини сошлись к переносице, она разгневанно взмахнула руками и перья от платья потянулась за ними, образуя крылья. Она согнула спину, ощерила мелкие треугольные зубы и немигающе смотрела своими чёрными глазами на парней.   
— Ты её разозлил, Стайлз. Стайлз, какого хрена?   
— Ну, уж извини, что я не умею разговаривать с Богинями. Убей её!  
Скотт, зажав нож в руке, зарычал, обращаясь, оскалил клыки и резко рванулся вперёд, нападая на Богиню. Скотт ожидал, что как щенка, она отшвырнёт его в стену, но оказалось. что в ближнем бою она не была настолько уж сильной. Точнее, их силы были равны. Он не мог сдвинуть её с места, она не могла сдвинуть его. Проблема была одна — Скотт, в отличие от неё, уставал. К счастью, он был не один.   
Стайлз, понявший, что Скотт один не справится, обошёл огромную Богиню сзади и, подпрыгнув, воткнул ей нож под лопатку. Богиня взвизгнула, зашипела, капая пеной изо рта, и, оттолкнув Скотта, бросилась к Стайлзу. Она ухватила его за шею и приподняла над полом. Сожми она шею сильнее — и всё. И правда всё.  
Стайлз даже не понял, как оказался на полу. Когда и как. Он ухватился за шею и ошарашено огляделся. Скотт стоял перед ним, сжимая кулаки. Оба кинжала лежали на полу, но только один, Скотта, покраснел и чуть подрагивал. Скотт обернулся и, встретившись со Стайлзом взглядами, облегчённо улыбнулся.   
— Я так испугался, — сказал он.   
— Ага, — сказал Стайлз и тоже улыбнулся.   
— Чувак, жаль, что ты пропустил то, как она подыхала.   
— Боги не умирают.   
— Мне кажется, она об этом не знала.  
— Пошли отсюда. Я очень хочу выпить. 

***   
— Чувак, вставай, у меня для тебя подарок, — сказал радостный Скотт, нависнув над проснувшимся от его голоса Стайлзом.  
— Чего? — пробормотал Стайлз, растирая глаза. — Господи, сколько я выпил?  
— Много, друг, много.   
Стайлз сел на кровати и, наконец, открыл глаза. Сияющий Скотт стоял перед ним, держа за спиной какую-то коробку, перетянутую розовыми лентами.   
— Короче, я был виноват, так что вот.  
Скотт протянул Стайлзу коробку.   
— Розовые ленты? Серьезно, Скотт?   
Скотт гыгыкнул. Стайлз разорвал ленты и упаковку. Чуть холодя кожу, в его руки лёг новенький ящик с инструментами. Брат-близнец того, что профукал Скотт.   
— О Господи, я готов расплакаться, мой милый, маленький. Уж, тебя я точно не дам в обиду всяким плохим пёсикам.  
— И это не всё, — оскалился Скотт. — Угадай, кто-о назвал нас придурками, услышав, что тебя чуть не убили, и едет сюда?   
— Я надеюсь, ты шутишь, Скотт. Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты шутишь.   
— Не-ет, твой принц на чёрном камаро уже в пути. И он сказал, что, раз мы такие несамостоятельные, он будет за нами следить. И, кстати, твой папа тоже был очень "за". Так что считай отцовское благословение дано!   
— Скотт, ты! Ты! — Стайлз, ткнул его пальцем в грудь. — Ненавижу тебя.   
— Не-ет. Ты меня любишь. Не так, конечно, как того, кто мчится сейчас сюда, но, — Скотт хихикнул, уворачиваясь от удара под дых. — Да ладно тебе. Я просто реально сам напугался вчера. Поэтому подумал, что помощь взрослого оборотня, полностью контролирующего свои обращения, будет кстати.  
— Ты всё равно придурок, Скотт.   
— Ага. Теперь у тебя будет друг-придурок и красавчик-оборотень за правым плечом. И инструменты. Боевой комплект, прямо. Монстрам хана.   
Скотт, похлопал Стайлза по плечу.   
— К тому же, из-за сильного потрясения этой новостью, ты даже забыл про похмелье.  
— Ах, да. И спасибо, что напомнил, — поморщился Стайлз и лёг обратно на кровать. Всё равно им торчать в городе, дожидаясь Дерека, ещё сутки. Целые сутки. Стайлз выпил заботливо представленную Скоттом таблетку и откинулся на подушку. Ой ему и перепадёт от Дерека (особенно если он будет передавать "привет" от папы). Лучше бы его убила Богиня. Это было бы не так глупо.


	2. Аид

— Я так больше не могу! — взвыл Стайлз, вскакивая с постели и подходя к Дереку, внимательно читавшему что-то с экрана. — Ты — пиздец.   
Дерек уставился на него как на умалишённого.   
— Обоснуй.  
— Чего тут обосновывать? Какого чёрта ты сюда припёрся вообще? Мы со Скоттом отлично справлялись.   
— Ты чуть не умер.   
— Да, я, блин, каждый раз чуть не умираю. Я хрупкий, знаешь ли. На мне раны не затягиваются за минуту.   
— Поэтому я здесь. Чтобы не было этого "каждый раз".   
— Ты мне не нянька. Ты мне вообще никто. Чего ты обо мне печёшься?   
— Твой папа очень настаивал.  
— Да задолбали его дома, — вмешался Скотт, открывая дверь и втаскивая внутрь пакет с продуктами. — Твой отец, моя мать и Питер, — имя дяди Дерека Скотт особенно выделил голосом, добавив зловещности. — Я бы тоже сбежал.   
— Питер и шериф очень поладили, — заметил Дерек, и Стайлз уловил в его голосе нотки сожаления. — Слишком поладили, я бы сказал.   
— У них там не... — замямлил Стайлз, делая непонятные знаки руками.   
— У них — нет, — ухмыльнулся Дерек. — А вот Меллиса последний раз очень долго осматривала царапину шерифа. Очень долго, Стайлз. Наедине.   
— Я просто не буду об этом думать, — поморщился Стайлз и заметил, как скопировал его мимику Скотт. Дети вообще не очень любят думать, что их родители способны заниматься сексом. И не дай Бог представить это!   
Дерек пожал плечами и развернул ноутбук к друзьям. На экране высвечивалась статья о пропавших без вести.   
— С чего ты взял, что это наш случай? — Скотт вытащил из пакета ещё тёплый бургер и передал Стайлзу. Стайлз же, не евший почти сутки, чуть не засиял, выхватывая его из рук.   
— Пропали девушки. Пять девушек. Днём. Без свидетелей.  
— Перефстань делать эти ужафные паузы между слофами, — попытался раздражённо укорить Дерека Стайлз, набивший себе, как хомяк, полные щёки.   
— Прожуй — потом говори. Подавишься — что я потом твоему отцу скажу? "Я делал всё, что мог, но ваш сын непроходимый идиот"?   
— Эй! — возмутился Стайлз, но, подумав, закрыл рот и сосредоточенно зажевал.   
— Если вы ещё не поняли: молодые девушки, исчезающие без свидетелей в людных местах — это не совсем обычное событие, нет?  
— Хорошо, если ты настаиваешь, — Скотт, наконец, развернул и свою добычу и подтолкнул пакет Дереку.   
— А чем-нибудь нормальным вы питаетесь? — спросил Дерек, разглядывая содержимое пакета.   
— Чем тебя не устраивает картошечка? — возмутился Стайлз, вытягивая из пакета оную.   
— Тем, что я даже не уверен, что это картошка, — вздохнул Дерек. 

***  
— Хорошо, что хоть в машине мы только вдвоём, — облегчённо сказал Стайлз, заводя джип.  
— Я не удивлюсь, если он может нас слышать.   
— Тогда я буду громко петь похабные песни и следить не покраснеет ли он.  
— Чувак, даже если он будет слышать твои песни, возможно, единственными, кто будет краснеть — будем мы сами. Особенно я.  
— Ну, тогда тебе придётся прекратить шуточки на сам-знаешь-какую тему.   
— Ну да, зачем о ней шутить, если она может услышать и сломать тебе шею.  
— Ты как-то осмелел, Скотт, — усмехнувшись, сказал Стайлз.  
— Это нервное. Давай свои похабные песни. Будем вместе петь. А то совсем скучно и напряжённо.  
— Итак, в ход идёт моя тёмная коллекция! – торжественно объявил Стайлз, ставя диск.   
Стайлз потыкал в проигрыватель и тот запел, приятным мужским голосом.  
— Ой, этой песне я подпевать не буду, — открестился Скотт.   
Стайлз же пел очень эмоционально. Особенно, когда дошёл до припева.   
"Fuck me like you hate me. Dig it up and tear it down. Dig it up and whore me out. Fuck me like you hate me. Dig it up and tear it down. I love the sound when you come undone".  
У Стайлза отлично получалась именно эта часть. Очень чувственно, как сказал как-то Скотт.   
И всё это время, Стайлз неотрывно смотрел в зеркало заднего вида на Дерека. И черт возьми, Стайлз мог поклясться, что тот покраснел. 

***  
— Зато, мы теперь выглядим внушительнее, — заметил Стайлз, когда они переодевались в форму ФБР. – Теперь мы не просто два школьника. А два школьника и воспита-атель.   
Дерек усмехнулся, поправляя галстук. Он не выглядел на воспитателя, он действительно был похож на агента — гладко выбритый, с приглаженными волосами и в идеально сидящем костюме. Если он был похож не на агента ФБР, то на секретного — точно. Стайлз же рядом с ним казался совсем мелким. Словно бы ему было не полные восемнадцать, а какие-нибудь шестнадцать. Скотт, впрочем, выглядел не старше. Дерек снисходительно улыбнулся разглядывающему его Стайлзу, и тот фыркнул, отворачиваясь. Путаясь в пальцах, он попытался завязать галстук. Руки слушались плохо, но к счастью, на помощь пришёл Скотт. Он завязал гастук, расправил его, огладил чуть смятую рубашку и, заметив, как за его руками следит Дерек, ещё раз пришёлся по груди Стайлза, только надавливая сильнее, отчего Стайлз резко выдохнул и попытался отстраниться. Дерек чуть приподнял верхнюю губу, демонстрируя Скотту клыки, и отвернулся, собирая в сумку распечатки.   
— Что это была за херня, Скотт? — наконец спросил Стайлз, но Скотт только ухмыльнулся и подошёл к Дереку.   
— А ещё я видел его голым и спал с ним в одной постели, — как можно тише, чтобы Стайлз не услышал, сказал он и похлопал Дерека по напрягшейся спине.   
— Ты и правда осмелел, Скотт, — грозно свёл брови Дерек, но складки на лбу тут же разгладились. — Таким ты мне нравишься больше.   
Дерек вышел и направился к камаро.   
— Я слышал, что-то про "нравишься". Ты нравишься, Дереку? — Стайлз был явно взбудоражен.   
— Не нервничай, друг. Ему нравлюсь не я.   
— Что?   
— Ты таблетки сегодня пил? — резко сменил тему Скотт, и Стайлз, судя по отрицательному мотанию головой, не пивший таблетки, легко переключился на них. 

***  
— Добрый вечер, миссис Тревет, — поприветствовал Дерек, женщину, открывшую им дверь, но Стайлз не обратил на неё внимания, потому что, кажется, впервые он видел, что Дерек так улыбается. Дружелюбно, с некоторой долей сочувствия и понимания. Как нормальный человек. Стайлз думал, что Дерек так не умеет. Стайлз бы ещё рот открыл, пялясь на Хейла, если бы Скотт не ткнул его локтем под рёбра.   
— Мы из ФБР, хотим задать вам пару вопросов о вашей дочери.   
— Да-да, конечно, проходите, — миссис Тревет пропустила их в дом.   
Скотт тут же втянул носом воздух, Дерек поступил также, только чуть менее заметно. Стайлз же оглядывал всё вокруг. Миссис Тревет сначала подозрительно покосилась, но потом, видимо, решила, что ей всё равно какие странности у людей. Главное, чтобы нашли её дочь.   
Она предложила сесть, засуетилась, спрашивая кто какой чай пьёт, но Дерек взял её руки в свои и усадил в кресло. Женщина, как заворожённая, делала всё, что подсказывал ей Дерек.   
— Если вы не против, остальные агенты осмотрят комнату Элис.   
— Да-да, конечно, — закивала женщина, и Дерек одним движением головы послал Скотта и Стайлза наверх в комнату девушки.   
Скотт продолжал принюхиваться, Стайлз разглядывал стены, перила и ступеньки. Короче говоря — всё. Комната девушки оказалась очень светлой, за счёт большого окна и светлых стен, и Стайлзу вдруг подумалось, что здесь жила, наверное, очень милая девушка. Он оглядел дверь — ничего необычного. На полу никаких странных царапин, ничего. А ведь девушку похитили из её же дома. Из этой самой комнаты.  
Скотт, наконец, перестал принюхиваться, он замер словно гончая, взявшая след.   
— Травы. Странные травы, — Скотт заглянул под кровать, резко дёрнул на себя одну из балок каркаса, и та и развалилась в его руках на две части и выпала. Она была распилена и склеена. Сколько возни, ради того, чтобы запихать ведьминский мешочек в матрац.   
— Ведьма? Серьёзно? Ведьмы похищают девушек?   
— Девственниц, — добавил Дерек, появившись в дверном проёме. — Элис была девственницей.   
— Ой, нет, — поморщился Стайлз. — Девственницы нужны, чтобы вызывать всяких неприятных личностей.   
— Или мифических существ, — Дерек кивнул на статуэтку с единорогом. — У Джейн в комнате стояла точно такая же.   
Стайлз оглядел белого единорога, вставшего на дыбы, и кивнул. У девушки, к которой они заглянули первой, на полке красовался точно такой же.  
— И я вам больше скажу, — довольно ухмыльнулся Дерек, — Элис его подарили. В клубе "Невинности".   
— Ой, это один из тех, в которых выдают колечки или ленточки, за то, что "я такой чистый и невинный и не занимаюсь сексом до свадьбы"?  
— Он самый.   
— Значит, там девочек и ловят.   
— Да, статуэтки дарят только особенным девочкам. Самым "чистым".   
— Хорошо, что я не девочка, — пробормотал Стайлз.  
— Но от твоей невинности всё равно нужно избавляться, — ухмыльнулся Дерек и, проходя мимо, задел его плечом. 

***  
— Это что, блядь, такое было вообще? — выругался Стайлз, когда они сели в машину.   
— Ты меня спрашиваешь или Дерека?  
— Я ещё не решил. Но общаться с Дереком, видя его только в зеркало заднего вида как-то странно.   
— Забей. Ему явно нравится подшучивать над тобой.   
— Я не вызывался его веселить! — возмущался Стайлз.   
— Да-да. Я видел, как ты покраснел до кончиков ушей. Я даже уверен, что у тебя и ключицы покраснели.   
— Скотт, блин!   
— Да ладно тебе, Стайлз, не переживай. Я бы тоже покраснел, скажи он мне такое. Это звучит очень пошло и двусмысленно даже если это произнесу я.   
— Попробуй.   
— Стайлз, нам нужно избавиться от твоей невинности, — проникновенно сказал Скотт и для убедительности положил руку Стайлзу на колено.   
— Он не говорил "нам", — и всё же Стайлз покраснел. Не так, как от слов Дерека, но от колена поднялась тёплая волна. — Чёрт. И с каких пор ты вдруг заинтересовался гомоэротичными шуточками? Ещё три дня назад, ты выл, что я пошлый и противный, и что ты боишься, что нас изобьют ночью.   
— Я думаю, что это Дерек так влияет. Или приближающееся полнолуние.   
— Одно другого не лучше. Хотя, знаешь, я даже забыл о полнолунии с приездом Дерека. Расслабился. Может он тебя поднатаскает, как быть оборотнем. И через пару месяцев ты перестанешь при виде полной луны пытаться меня съесть.   
— Но я хочу тебя съесть, — жалобно протянул Скотт, но Стайлз вдруг решил, что это скорее он стал странно себя вести, и просто рассмеялся, за галстук притягивая к себе Скотта и ловко руля одной рукой.   
— Ну, только если очень хочешь, — и облизнул губы.   
— Мой друг вернулся! — радостно возвестил Скотт, выскальзывая из хватки Стайлза, и откинулся на спинку.  
В зеркале заднего вида отражался злой Дерек. Стайлз улыбнулся ему и прикусил губу.

***  
— Эти ведьмы какие-то тупые, — заявил Стайлз, когда они остановились у входа с большой надписью: "Клуб: Невинность".   
— Ты критикуешь название или место? — Дерек прислушался к окружающей тишине.  
— Всё вместе и плюс ко всему — ну, нужно же было догадаться, что девушек свяжет этот клуб, что свяжут единороги и вообще.   
— Их глупость нам на руку, — пожал плечами Скотт, — не понимаю, чему ты возмущаешься.  
— Тем, что такие тупые существа могут убить невинных девушек. Во всех смыслах невинных. Лично я бы не хотел умереть девственником. Мне кажется, что у парней девственников, после смерти, на лбу появляется печать "лузер".   
Дерек фыркнул в кулак, открыл багажник камаро и достал оттуда пару пистолетов. Дереку не составляло труда стрелять с двух рук, к тому же с двумя Mk.23 он выглядел ещё круче.   
— Зачем оборотню пистолеты? — спросил Стайлз, заряжая свой верный дробовик. Раньше отец использовал его для охоты. Сейчас Стайлз тоже использует его для охоты, но немного другой.   
— Затем, что очень часто есть свидетели. И я предпочту, чтобы они видели как я стреляю в кого-то, чем то, как я раздираю его когтями. Во-первых, мне не хочется становиться городской легендой. Во-вторых, некоторые могут позвать охотников, и мне не хочется объяснять охотящимся на меня придуркам, что я один из них.  
— Один из придурков? — хихикнул Стайлз. Он ожидал, что Дерек на его рыкнет или как-то ответит, но тот лишь вздохнул и закатил глаза.   
— Хватит болтать, — позвал Скотт, он внимательно слушал, прижавшись ухом к стене. В его руках был зажат мачете — Скотт предпочитал более близкие отношения с противником.   
— Не торопитесь, — промурчали за спиной, и Дерек резко развернулся, наставляя на обладателя голоса оба пистолета и закрывая собой Стайлза.  
— Ты кто такой?   
— Это наш а-ангел, — протянул Стайлз, и названный усмехнулся.   
— Ты мне не веришь или тебе просто нравится это слово?  
— И то, и то.   
Ангел вновь усмехнулся. Стайлзу нравилось его веселить — улыбка у него была просто потрясающая.   
— Я Айзек, — ангел протянул руку Дереку. — Я периодически заглядываю к парням, проверяя, живые ли они ещё.   
— И зачем ты это делаешь? — поинтересовался Дерек, но пистолеты опустил и протянутую руку пожал.  
— Ну, как-то они помогли мне. Теперь я помогаю им.  
— Нравимся мы ему, — бросил Стайлз, и Айзек улыбнулся в ответ. Стайлз, в общем-то, не шутил, он давно заметил, как Айзек непринуждённо общается с ним и как смущается в разговорах со Скоттом. И ещё, когда Айзек смотрит на Скотта, то становится похожим на грустного щенка, ждущего одобрения своего деспотичного хозяина. И да, Стайлз порой сам поражается своим ассоциациям.   
— Так почему мы не должны торопиться? — нервно спросил Скотт. Стайлз догадывался, что приближающееся полнолуние сделало его очень азартным и требовало кого-нибудь разорвать, но Айзек, кажется, принял это на свой счёт и смутился.   
— Ох, Айзек, не обращай внимания на нервозность Скотта. У него "эти " дни. Просто скажи, что хотел сказать.  
— Там не простые ведьмы, — выдохнул Айзек, глядя Стайлзу в глаза. — И там их много. Это очень старые и сильные ведьмы, давно живущие бок о бок и питающие друг друга силой. Там, — Айзек ткнул пальцем в небо, — тоже волнуются. Они задумали, что-то очень плохое. Они потому-то и не скрывались особо. Я даже думаю, что они специально оставляли такие явные следы, чтобы их нашли. Вполне возможно, что они специально позвали вас сюда.   
— Я случайно нашёл статью, — нахмурился Дерек.  
— Или не случайно. Они достаточно сильные, чтобы вычислить вас и призвать сюда. Вполне возможно, что они и интерес к этому делу тоже наколдовали.   
— То есть им нужны мы? Два оборотня и парень-девственник?   
— Ну, — смутился Айзек,— кто-то из вас, возможно.   
— И что же нам делать? — спросил Дерек, и Стайлз уставился на него со священным ужасом. — Прекрати так пялиться на меня, Стайлз. То, что я шире тебя в плечах и оборотень, не делает меня идиотом, отказывающимся от советов ангелов.   
Айзек на мгновение довольно улыбнулся.   
— Вы пойдёте. Просто не недооценивайте их возможности. Будьте предельно осторожными и внимательными. Не поддавайтесь на провокации. Если вдруг почувствуете желание убить друг друга — сопротивляйтесь и сообщите об этом мне. Я думаю, что смогу поставить на вас небольшой ментальный барьер, но, честно говоря, я сам не в курсе способностей этих ведьм.   
— Ты идёшь с нами? — подал голос Скотт.   
— Конечно, — серьёзно кивнул Айзек. — Я же обещал защищать вас.   
— Стайлз чуть не умер недавно, — бросил Скотт, и Айзек растеряно перевёл взгляд с него на Стайлза.  
— Правда? Прости. Я не почувствовал грозящей тебе опасности, — он склонил голову.   
— Хватит убиваться, — фыркнул Стайлз. — А ты, Скотт, хватит всех тыкать в это мордой. Я живой и здоровый. И вообще, мы идём или нет?  
— Они убиваются обычными пулями? — спросил Дерек, и Стайлз порадовался, что он здесь есть. Потому что ни он, ни Скотт не догадались бы спросить об этом жизненно важном моменте.   
— Да, думаю, да. Другое дело, что они вполне способны отклонить пули от их изначальной траектории. Поэтому, я не советую вам использовать их. Только если у вас есть шанс застать ведьму врасплох.   
Дерек вернул один пистолет в багажник, для другого вытащил глушитель и, накрутив его, спрятал пистолет в специальный карман на внутренней стороне куртки. Туда же он запихнул старый стилет. руки же оставил пустыми, видимо решив, что сила оборотня в этом случае лучше любого оружия. Стайлз, тяжко вздохнул, возвращая дробовик на место и беря в руки мачете. Такой же как и у Скотта, только чуть легче и короче. Стайлз любви Скотта к ближнему бою не разделял. Он был слишком ранимым для этого.  
— Может тебе тоже дать что-нибудь? — спросил он у Айзека, но тот посмотрел на свои руки и помотал головой. Ну да, ангельская сила не нуждается в посреднике.   
Стайлз оглядел своих спутников и приуныл. Два оборотня и ангел. Два монстра, на которых раны заживают, едва появившись, и ангел, которого вообще очень сложно ранить, что уж говорить об убийстве. И он. Обычный подросток.   
— Не суйся в пекло, — кинул Дерек, словно бы ни к кому не обращаясь. — Держись позади нас, поближе к Айзеку. А ты, ангел, защищай его.   
Айзек кивнул, подходя ближе.   
— Подойдите ко мне, я создам щит. 

***   
Внутри отвратительно пахло ладаном. Дерек сдержанно поморщился, а Скотт зажал нос рукой. Ведьмы и правда ждали их, и подготовились к встрече с оборотнями. Они просто лишили их обоняния.   
Стайлз сжал рукоять мачете сильнее, так, что все её неровности впечатались в руку. Айзек, невесомо коснулся его плеча, и стал немного лучше. Не то, чтобы Стайлз любил, когда кто-то копается в его голове, но Айзек проникал в его разум так незаметно и так мягко успокаивал, что Стайлз готов был сам ластиться к нему, требуя ещё.   
Дерек вдруг резко дёрнулся в сторону, Айзек отшатнулся следом, таща за собой Стайлза. Тот только успел заметить летящий мимо его плеча нож. Послышалось недовольное шипение.   
— Айзек, не своди глаз со Стайлза — это он им нужен, — бросил Дерек, и закрыл своей спиной для Стайлза весь обзор.   
— Может стоит его увести отсюда, — взволновано спросил Скотт.   
— Нет, — Айзек покачал головой. — Я ещё не знаю зачем, но он нужен и нам.   
— Потрясающе, — фыркнул Стайлз и почувствовал, как ноги становятся ватными.   
Колени глухо ударились об пол. Вокруг всё помутнело. Он чувствовал остальных, группирующихся вокруг него, и видел чужие тени. Тени подбирались к нему всё ближе и ближе. Пока одна из них не схватила его за руку.   
Мир на мгновение исчез, а когда появился вновь, Стайлз увидел на своих руках кровь. Свою же кровь. Она бугрилась на поверхности длинного пореза на запястье. Собиралась в ладонях и капала на бетонный пол. В ушах звонко смеялись несколько женских голосов. Стайлз видел, как Скотт открывает рот, но ничего не слышал. Только почувствовав прикосновение к плечу, в голове прояснилось. Он повернул голову к Айзеку, и тот обнял пальцами его виски.   
Он словно вынырнул из воды. Звуки вернулись, чувства тоже. И последнему Стайлз не был рад. Рука ужасно болела, словно её не просто надрезали, а отрубили. Айзек поджал губы и сильнее надавил на его виски. Боль чуть отступила.  
— Я не буду убирать боль полностью, ты должен чувствовать её. Боль отрезвляет.   
Стайлз понимающе кивнул. Дерек поставил его на ноги, подняв за шкирку, и вложил в здоровую руку нож, который всегда был при Стайлзе и которым он и порезал себя.   
Ведьмы, словно на запах крови, стеклись к ним. Они не подходили близко, но как вампиры облизывались, глядя на окровавленную руку Стайлза. Айзек подлечил ранку, но Стайлз успел потерять достаточно, чтобы выглядеть выходцем из какого-нибудь фильма ужасов. Бледным и окровавленным.   
— Зачем вам нужны девушки? — спросил Дерек.   
— Наша сестра погибла, — прошелестела одна из ведьм. — Они нужны нам для обмена.   
— А он?   
— И он. Он тоже чистая душа. К тому же, такая яркая и сильная. Его душа ценится за троих.   
— И кого же вы собрались просить?   
— Аида.   
— Боже, опять языческие Боги, — простонал Стайлз, закрывая глаза рукой — голова кружилась.  
— Почему же его?   
— Он наделил нас силами, за них мы заплатили душами, — пояснила другая, а потом протянула вперёд руки. — Отдайте нам его. И мы уйдём.   
— Мы не позволим вам вызвать его, — подал голос Айзек. — Он не уйдёт просто так.   
— Это не ваши проблемы, — прошипела ведьма. — Отдайте нам мальчика. Аид уже почувствовал его, он уже готов к обмену.   
— Зато я не готов, — Стайлз выставил перед собой нож. Мачете, конечно, даёт больше шансов выжить, но Стайлз просто не смог бы удержать его в руках.   
— Мы заберём его.   
— Попробуйте, — прорычал Дерек, полуобращаясь, и за рыком Стайлз уловил короткий свистящий звук.   
В куртке Дерека появилась дыра и одна из ведьм, взвизгнув, рухнула на пол и рассыпалась, как погрызенный молью плед. И это было сигналом к действию. Для Скотта. Айзек продолжал удерживать Стайлза на месте, периодически отшвыривая от остальных предметы мебели, яркие магические вспышки и клинки.   
Скотту явно нравилось это, он как безумный, дорвавшись до драки, рвал на куски, не пытаясь сдерживать себя. Дерек же, в основном, отвлекал внимание ведьм и использовал пистолет.   
Когда всё было кончено, Скотт набросился на Дерека, но тот отшвырнул его в стену, дав возможность отдохнуть и прийти в себя. Скотт помотал головой, становясь человеком, и не решился поднять глаза на Дерека.   
— Я чувствую девушек, — сказал Айзек, прикрывая глаза. — Там.   
Стайлз дёрнулся к двери, решив, что бездействия на него сегодня хватит, и подергав её, зарычал ни чуть не хуже Дерека. Который, не церемонясь, выбил дверь ногой.   
Девушки были без сознания, но относительно целы. Стайлз бы мог попросить Айзека помочь им, но заметив, как тот дрожащими руками зарывается в волосы Скотта, не решился ему мешать. 

***   
Они развезли девушек по домам. Как подкидышей они оставляли их на пороге и звонили в дверь. Стайлз успел поймать только одну благодарную улыбку сквозь слёзы, но знал, что на самом деле их в пять раз больше.   
— Утомительное это дело — быть героем, — усмехнулся Стайлз, глядя на свою перебинтованную руку. — Господи, ещё никогда я не был так бесполезен.   
— Не расстраивайся, — мягко улыбаясь, сказал Айзек, — не будь тебя, вы бы вообще не наткнулись на них.   
— Потрясающе. Успокоил.   
— И вы бы не спасли пятерых девочек и, возможно, ещё с сотню людей, — дополнил Айзек. — Пять девочек, Стайлз.   
— Твоя девственность спасла пять девочек, Стайлз, — передразнивая мурлычущую, растянутую манеру Айзека, сказал Дерек.   
Стайлз надулся, отворачиваясь и пытаясь скрыть смущение. Дерек хоть и был заразой, но мурлычущий Дерек... это было слишком.   
— Мне нужно покинуть вас, — разочарованно вздохнул Айзек. — Меня зовут.   
— Заглядывай к нам почаще, — умиротворённо улыбнулся Скотт.   
— Хорошо. Да, кстати, ты чувствуешь себя лучше?   
— Да. Словно полнолуние уже прошло.   
— Ну, считай, что так и есть. Я немножко перенастроил часы твоего волка. Поэтому ты почти полностью обратился. Поэтому бросился на Дерека. Для тебя полнолуние было этой ночью.   
— А когда следующее?   
— По обычному лунному расписанию. Ты пропустишь только ближайшее.   
— Круто. Может ты и в следующей раз меня "перенастроишь"?   
— Если потребует ситуация, — улыбнулся Айзек и исчез.   
— Не люблю, когда он так делает, — Стайлз откинулся на подушки. Мотель, в котором они остановились, был немного лучше предыдущего. В нём проводились уборки.   
Дерек фыркнул и развернул свой стейк из ресторана, в который они заехали по дороге.   
— Я так и знал, что ты питаешься сплошным мясом. Я ещё предполагал, что оно сырое.   
— Я не питаюсь только мясом, — Дерек помахал плошкой с салатом. — Я просто питаюсь нормальной едой. И тебе советую.   
— О, большой, злой волк хочет поделиться с маленьким, слабым Стайлзом своей едой?   
Дерек усмехнулся.   
— Если Стайлз хочет, — усмехнулся Дерек. — Ну, а после мы подумаем, что делать с твоей девственностью. Она явно угрожает твоей жизни.


	3. Успокоительные

— Я надеюсь, что ты не забыл купить соль, — бросает Стайлз Скотту, только появившемуся на пороге с двумя пакетами.   
— Не забыл. Продавцы странно смотрели на меня, когда я покупал три мешка соли. Вот им не всё равно? Может я владелец какого-нибудь небольшого кафе. Ну, или просто запасы на зиму делаю.  
— Не парься, чувак, ты просто им понравился, вот и пялились. У некоторых людей очень скучная жизнь, только этим можно обосновать их интерес к парню покупающему соли чуть больше, чем обычные люди.   
— Ну, да. Вот у нас пиздец интересная жизнь. Куда не глянь — там пиздец, тут пиздец. Везде пиздец.   
— Всё не так уж и плохо, — Стайлз потянулся. — Призраки — это не такой уж и пиздец.   
— Смотря какие, — Скотт поёжился. — Ведьмы всякие, оборотни и вампиры мне нравятся больше — они хотя бы материальные. Их можно разорвать, разрубить. Убить. А эти уже мёртвые. И являются лишь агрессивным уплотнённым воздухом. И то не всегда.   
— Если действовать аккуратно и быстро, то с ними можно даже и не встретиться. Так что не ссы, друг.   
— Не буду. Дерек ещё что ли не вернулся?   
— Не-а. Наверное, застрял в каком-нибудь из ресторанчиков. Он такой привередливый в плане еды, что у меня прямо когнитивный диссонанс. Я правда думал, что он ест всё, что в руки попало. А он возмущается, если мясо переперчили.   
— Ну, вот это я ещё могу понять, чувак. Когда перец забивает дыхательные пути — это не очень приятно. Дышать не можешь, жжёт всё. Это тебе — чихнул и всё нормально, а нам может и слизистую обжечь.   
— Не знал, что всё так серьёзно.   
— Ага, поэтому я ем бургеры без лука, а соус беру сырный, а не острый. В этом минус обострённых чувств. Я ведь так любил острый соус!   
— Ах, вот почему ты перестал его брать, а я-то думал...— Стайлз усмехнулся.   
— Не смешно, — Скотт приподнял брови.   
— Хорошо-хорошо, извини. Но Дерек всё равно слишком долго. Нам уже пора выезжать. И он знает об этом.  
— Не волнуйся, Стайлз. С ним всё в порядке.   
— Откуда ты знаешь?   
— Чувствую. Я же присоединился к стае Питера, так что теперь я чувствую и Питера и Дерека.  
— Ооо, и что же ты чувствуешь?   
— Не знаю, как объяснить. Но если бы Дерек был в опасности — я бы почувствовал. Думаю, Айзек так же чувствует нас.   
— Круто. Правда круто, — Стайлз вздохнул, — иногда мне хочется, чтобы и меня укусили. Бесит быть слабым.   
— Ты не слабый, Стайлз. Человеком быть лучше. Ты же знаешь.   
— Может быть.   
Стайлз открыл рюкзак, проверил содержимое, закинул в него мешок соли и снова застегнул. Прошёлся по комнате, проверил, всё ли они взяли. Заглянул под кровати. Скотт же бездумно ковырял столешницу.   
Звук подъезжающей камаро услышали одновременно. Вскинули головы, уставились в окно. Скотт только одного понять не смог — камаро тихая, почти неслышная, только шины шуршат, так как её услышал Стайлз? 

***   
— Дерек говорит, что в городе есть вампирье гнездо,— сказал Скотт, барабаня пальцами по бардачку.  
— И что?   
— Ну, он считает, что вампиры интереснее...  
— И ты с ним согласен?   
— Ну, я же говорил тебе, как сильно не люблю призраков.   
— Может вы тогда без меня?   
— Что? — Скотт резко повернул голову к Стайлзу, а тот в зеркало заметил, как резко нахмурился Дерек.  
— Ну, вы разберётесь с вампирами, а я пока поеду дальше, к призракам. Разузнаю всё, подготовлю. Если всё легко — то сам и изгоню. Если что, если совсем скучно станет — Айзека позову.   
— Дерек против. Он здесь, чтобы защищать тебя.  
— Он здесь, чтобы развлекаться, — Стайлз поджал губы. — Я уже не маленький. И смогу справиться с каспером без помощи двух оборотней, дышащих в спину. Я не разделяю вашей любви к кровавым дракам. Я не люблю кромсать людей и купаться в их крови.   
— Дерек говорит, чтобы ты забыл о том, что он сказал. Мы все едем к призраку.   
— Я же сказал, что справлюсь! Почему вы не верите в меня? — Стайлз нервно дёрнулся, чуть не вывернув руль и не съехав в кювет.  
— Стайлз, помнишь про таблетки, которые тебе дал Дитон? — обеспокоенно спросил Скотт, уже приготовившийся спасаться и спасать.   
— Не помогают они нихера! — на этот раз Стайлз просто зло ударил по рулю, отчего джип пронзительно взвыл, ударив оборотней по ушам. — Прости. Но видимо успокоительное и наркота не очень совместимы. И либо не действуют одни таблетки, либо другие. Либо я начинаю сходить с ума, полностью теряя контроль над тем, что делаю, что говорю и что думаю.   
— Тогда зачем Дитон выписал их тебе?   
— Он надеялся, что я достигну с помощью них абсолютной гармонии и силы, принадлежащие мне по праву рождения, станут доступными для меня.   
— Силы?   
— Дитон верит, что я грёбанная фея.   
— Кто?   
— Ну, или ведьма. Не знаю. Он так описывал, что я почувствовал себя крестницей Золушки.   
— Ну, я доверяю Дитону. Может тебе стоит всё же продолжать пить эти таблетки вместе? Тогда ты обретёшь силу и перестанешь чувствовать себя слабым.   
— Чувак, если не считать этот раз, а я ведь минуту назад нас чуть не угробил, то последний раз, когда я принимал таблетки, был месяц назад. Тогда я принимал их шесть дней, а на седьмой я не помню, что делал. Но проснулся я в понедельник. В лесу. Недалеко от места, где я заковал тебя на время полнолуния. Я сидел около какого-то дерева и копался в земле. Чувак, я потом неделю вымывал грязь из-под ногтей.   
— И ты так и не узнал, что делал там?   
— Нет. Я пробежался по лесу, освободил тебя, два дня проверял все новости касательно города, но ничего необычного не случилось. Только один чувак уверял, что видел светящегося оленя.   
— Может это был ты?   
— Нет, он сбил того оленя.   
— Оу.   
— Но, как он говорил, олень выскочил из леса неожиданно, шкура его была белой как снег, а рога и глаза сияли голубым. Стоит ли говорить, что мужик возвращался из бара, и шкура оленя была нормального коричневого цвета? Хотя, я не буду отрицать, что неделю думал об этом олене.   
— Дерек передаёт, что ты просто грустил по убитому собрату.   
— Дерек, твоя шутка так поразила меня, что я чуть опять не съехал с дороги. Прекращай так делать, иначе в моей смерти виноват будешь ты. И я буду являться тебе надоедливым призраком до конца твоей несчастной жизни. И я буду болтать, болтать и снова болтать. Пока ты не свихнёшься.   
— Дерек передаёт, что очень напуган. От себя могу добавить только: Стайлз, пей хотя бы валерьянку.

***  
— Я надеялся на более тёплый приём, — недовольно сказал Стайлз, когда мерзкая старушка в ядовито-жёлтом платье выставила их за дверь. — Непривычно как-то.  
— И что нам теперь делать? — Скотт помотал головой, оглядываясь.  
— Искать что-нибудь ещё, — пожал плечами Дерек. — Я предлагал вампиров.   
— И что, мы так просто сдадимся? — Стайлз сжал в руках значок ФБР.  
— Ну, старушке видимо интересно жить с призраком.  
— А кто тогда написал о нём на сайте?  
— Ну, может пошутили. Может какие-нибудь подозрительные соседи.   
— Отлично. Мы пять часов тряслись в машине, чтобы перед нами закрыли двери? — Стайлз пнул колесо.   
— Чувак, ты никогда раньше не бил свой джип. Может в тебя кто-нибудь вселился? Ну, после того обряда? — Скотт выглядел действительно обеспокоенным. И Стайлза бесило это.  
— Да ну вас нахрен,— сказал он, залез в джип, заперев за собой все двери, и нажал на газ, скрываясь с глаз своих "нянек".   
Дерек и Скотт подождали немного, позволяя Стайлзу считать, что он скрылся от них, и поехали следом. 

***  
Скотт отказался заходить и остался ждать в машине, натянув на голову капюшон и пересев на заднее сидение. Дерека же название "Адам&Адам" не смутило, как и яркие неоновые вывески, очень доступно объясняющие направленность заведения.   
Дерек тенью пробрался вглубь клуба, игнорируя приглашения потанцевать, терпя прикосновения и старательно выискивая Стайлза глазами.  
Стайлз оказался за барной стойкой. В отличии от остальных обитателей клуба, пьющих из глубоких бокалов цветастые коктейли, Стайлз навис над грубым бокалом с виски и следил за движением льдинок.   
— Знаешь, Стайлз, сейчас ты похож на грустного натурала, который перепутал стрип-бар с гей-баром. Прекрати пить свой "депрессо" и пошли отсюда.   
Стайлз даже не поднял голову, только дёрнул рукой, заставляя замершие льдинки вновь начать кружиться.  
— И сколько ты уже выпил?   
— Это вторая, — ответил за Стайлза бармен и вздохнул. — Вообще-то, ему ещё три коктейля от разных парней передавали, но я решил, что ему и этого хватит.  
— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Дерек и, узнав сколько пропил Стайлз, выложил деньги на стойку. — Я, пожалуй, его заберу.  
— Ты вовремя, — бармен улыбнулся, — я видел, как двое уже кружились вокруг него, как коршуны. Я бы, конечно, тоже кружил, наверное. Но я же на работе!  
Дерек хмыкнул и вдруг спросил, уже подхватывая Стайлза под руку.  
— А зовут тебя как?   
— Денни, — ответил улыбающийся бармен и отвлёкся на недовольного парня на другом конце стойки. 

***  
— Отпусти меня, Дерек, — сказал Стайлз, когда тот грузил его в машину.   
— Да я, в общем-то, тебя уже и не держу.   
— Ну и правильно. Будут тут ещё меня всякие лапать! Ты хоть следи за какие места поддерживаешь! — возмущался нахохлившийся Стайлз, устраиваясь удобнее.   
— И как же тебя так развезло с двух бокалов-то?   
— Плохо спал? — неуверенно предположил Стайлз, утыкаясь лбом в холодное стекло. — Мало ел. Употреблял аддерал и какое-то непонятное дитоновское успокоительно. Много нервничал. И вообще, я всё ещё подросток, Дерек, мне хватает и бутылки пива, чтобы напиться.   
— А вот последнее — наглая ложь, — заявил Скотт с заднего сидения. — Это меня развозило с банки пива, а ты мог выхлебать полбутылки вискаря за вечер и потом ещё дотащить меня до дома.   
— Это было давно и неправда, — отозвался Стайлз, слабо улыбаясь.  
— Сейчас мы вернёмся в номер. И ты проспишься. А потом мы поговорим, Стайлз. Твоё поведение очень странное. И мы, правда, волнуемся, как бы тебя это не бесило.   
— Дерек, если ты продолжишь говорить — я точно усну. У тебя такой успокаивающий голос. В обычном состоянии я бы назвал его безумно сексуальным, но вот конкретно сейчас я думаю, что тебе стоит петь колыбельные.   
Дерек фыркнул, выруливая к стоянке при мотеле. Стайлз уже практически спал, поэтому чуть не свалился на асфальт, когда Дерек открыл дверь с его стороны. И свалился бы, не поймай его Дерек. Стайлз даже не понял, кем себя чувствует — невестой или ребёнком, когда Дерек затащил его в комнату на руках и бережно сгрузил на кровать.   
— Я за джипом, — сказал он Скотту. — А ты приглядывай за ним. Вернусь — ляжешь спать.   
— Хорошо.   
Скотт развалился на кровати за спиной Стайлза.   
— Ты заметил, как он волнуется о тебе, Стайлз? — сказал он через пару минут, видимо убедившись, что Дерек ушёл на достаточное расстояние. — Если бы ты рассказал о свих чувствах — вам обоим было бы легче. И тогда бы ты не срывался на мне и своём джипе.   
Стайлз думал что-нибудь сказать. Что-нибудь, типа: "Скотт, я правда немножко схожу с ума и я уверен, что в этом не виновата моя влюблённость". Или: "Скотт, мне снятся кошмары. Мне снюсь я и мои руки в крови. Как тогда в земле, только в крови. И я пытаюсь отмыть их, но кровь впиталась и не вымывается. Мне страшно, Скотт".   
Но Стайлз промолчал. Он решил, что попробует разобраться самостоятельно. Скажет — только если будет совсем плохо. Оказалось, что даже состояние опьянения не развязывает ему язык, если это касается чего-то важного. Стайлз решил, что из него выйдет отличный шпион. И уснул. 

***  
Дерек уже взялся за ручку джипа, когда его окликнули.   
— Я не узнал твоего имени, — сказал Денни, приближаясь к Дереку.   
— Мигель, — быстро ответил тот, — меня зовут Мигель.   
— Мигель? Ты иностранец? Я не заметил акцента...  
— Мои родители иностранцы. Я вырос здесь, — ответил Дерек, чуть улыбаясь. Эту его легенду придумал Стайлз, и Дерек, хоть и поворчал на него после, как-то привязался к ней.   
— Значит, Мигель, — кинул Денни и, почесав затылок, протянул Дереку тканевый мешочек. — Бери. Это для того парнишки. Он сказал, что плохо спит — это поможет. У моей мамы сад и небольшая лавка с травами. Поэтому я разбираюсь в том, как их комбинировать. Это поможет ему спать без сновидений часов шесть-восемь. Пить нужно около недели, если бессонница или кошмары не пройдут — вернитесь ко мне или позвоните, я назову вам другой сбор.   
— Почему ты решил помочь? — Дерек недоверчиво понюхал мешочек, но мята перебивала все запахи. — И почему так много мяты?  
— Потому что я добрый, — улыбнулся Денни. — А мяты там столько, во-первых, потому что она успокаивает, а во-вторых, твоему чуткому носу не понравятся некоторые травы, а от парня будет ими вонять целую неделю.   
— Чуткий нос? — насторожился Дерек.  
— Запах некоторых из трав очень едкий и может лишить оборотня нюха, — продолжая улыбаться, спокойно пояснил Дении. — Поэтому не пытайся принюхиваться. Я добавил туда достаточно мяты, чтобы перебить запах этих трав, но если ты будешь слишком старательно принюхиваться, ты всё же наткнёшься на него и он начнёт преследовать тебя. Повсюду. И пока парень будет принимать сбор — ты не будешь чувствовать ничего кроме этой травы. Это опасно. И для тебя и для него.   
— Как? — выдохнул Дерек.  
— Я сын травницы, Мигель, — Денни произнёс его "имя" как-то особенно, едва ли не хихикая, — я наделён даром обоняния. И от тебя несёт псиной, уж прости. От парня же пахнет чем-то странным. Я почувствовал очень солнечный, сладкий запах, но он перекрывался тремя другими. И один из этих запахов был очень мерзким. Этот сбор должен помочь. Но я советую обратиться к нашей местной ведьме. С парнем явно что-то не так.   
— Хорошо. Спасибо. Скажи мне её адрес.   
— Вот, — Денни протянул Дереку нежно-голубой стикер с адресом, именем и номером ведьмы. — Ну что, Мигель, я заслужил право узнать, как тебя зовут?  
Дерек осмотрел улыбающегося парня и протянул ему руку для рукопожатия.   
— Дерек Хейл.   
— Спасибо, Дерек. Я передам Лидии, что вы заедете.


	4. Червь

— Проснулся, наконец? — недовольно произнесли над ухом и где-то за спиной заворочался Скотт. — И удобно тебе было так спать?  
— Очень, — признался сонный Скотт, сильнее прижимаясь к спине Стайлза и скидывая с его бедра свою ногу. — Стайлз так вкусно пахнет... и такой тёплый и мягкий.  
— Ну, хоть кто-то оценил, — фыркнул Стайлз, не открывая глаза. Он был почти уверен, что если откроет — боль пронзит его мозг.   
— Вставайте, сони. У нас тут дело есть. И да, Стайлз, не бойся. Я забрал твою боль.   
— Правда? — недоверчиво переспросил тот, продолжая лежать, не шевелясь и не открывая глаз. — А то Скотт меня так однажды обманул.   
— Правда. Тебе нужна здоровая голова.   
Стайлз приоткрыл один глаз, уставился на окутанного солнечным светом Дерека, прислонившегося к столу, и полностью распахнул глаза. Боли, и правда, не было.   
— Ох, чувак, это охрененно.   
— Не думай, что я буду делать так каждый раз. Намёк понял?   
— Понял, — Стайлз махнул рукой, направляясь в душ.   
Когда он вышел из него, Скотт присоединился к Дереку и тоже полусидел на столе, пялясь на Стайлза.   
— Так. Что случилось, пока я спал?   
— Помнишь вчерашнего бармена? — начал Дерек. Стайлз, подумав, кивнул. — Так вот, он передаёт тебе успокаивающие травки и обещает тебе шесть-восемь часов здорового сна. А ещё он говорит, что от тебя воняет какой-то гадостью и отправляет к ведьме.   
— Нифига себе я в гей-бар сходил, — Стайлз забрал мешочек из рук Дерека и понюхал. — Мятный, ммм, может будет вкусно.   
— Так что мы сейчас возьмём и поедем к ведьме. Потому что, Стайлз, с тобой и правда происходит какая-то херня.   
— Ты так просто доверился бармену из гей-клуба?   
— Скажем, он мне понравился,— Дерек улыбнулся на секунду, но губы вновь образовали прямую линию. — Он определил во мне оборотня по запаху. Он подобрал для тебя смесь так, чтобы тебе помогло, но и нас не убило. Он понял, что я сказал ему своё ненастоящее имя. Он оберегал тебя от чужих рук. И он почувствовал в тебе что-то светлое. Так же он почувствовал аддерал и таблетки Дитона. Но о них он ничего не сказал. Ему не понравился третий запах, который пытался перекрыть остальные.   
— Он сказал, он сказал, — Стайлз потянулся. — Доверчивый ты, Дерек.   
— Порой, людям стоит доверять, Стайлз. 

***   
— Почему мы едем на твоём камаро?   
— Потому что, пока мы всё не выясним, тебе нельзя за руль.   
— Ну ма-аам, — прогнусавил Стайлз. Дерек хмуро глянул на него, но ничего не сказал. Скотт, казалось, и вовсе уснул на заднем сидении. — Долго ещё?   
— Нет, за поворотом будет её дом.   
— Тебе не кажется это странным? — Стайлз уткнулся лбом в стекло, наблюдая за пролетающими мимо домами и людьми.  
— Кажется, потому-то мы и едем к этой ведьме.   
— Нет, я не об этом. Просто, пару дней назад мы вырезали пятёрку древних ведьм, а сейчас едем к их сестре за помощью. Это как-то...  
— То, что я оборотень, не значит, что я не убью другого оборотня. Потому что, Стайлз, даже среди нечисти бывают хорошие или плохие. Плохие ведьмы, за которыми мы охотимся, — это исключение. Ведьмы редко выходят за рамки дозволенного и редко причиняют зло. Обычно они наоборот стараются помогать людям. Или просто не отсвечивают.   
— Ты неплохо разбираешься в ведьмах.   
— Я неплохо разбираюсь во всём сверхъестественном, Стайлз.   
Стайлз вздохнул, оставляя запотевший след на стекле, и откинулся в кресле. Ему почему-то очень не хотелось к этой ведьме. Что-то внутри противилось, рвалось прочь. "Открой дверь, Стайлз!" — кричало оно. "Выпрыгни из машины, Стайлз!" — уговаривало оно. К счастью, этот внутренний голос был недостаточно громким, чтобы Стайлз не смог его заглушить. 

***  
— Проходите, Лидия ждёт вас, — сказал встретивший их на пороге парень.   
Стайлз быстро пробежался по нему взглядом. Он был красивым. Очень красивым. Встреть его Стайлз пару лет назад — влюбился бы, как глупая школьница. Но сейчас что-то в нём настораживало Стайлза. Взгляд, которым он одарил их, казалось, как клинок проткнул их. Что-то холодное и отталкивающее было в нём. Но Стайлз не успел понять что. Перед ними предстала ведьма. Едва ли она была старше них. Губы "бантиком", распущенные рыжие волосы, короткое платье, обтягивающее и демонстрирующее идеальную фигуру. Она оглядела гостей и улыбнулась, чуть склонив голову на бок.   
— Мне представляться, я думаю, не надо.   
— Я Дерек, — отозвался тот и подтолкнул Стайлза в спину. — А это — Стайлз, тот парень, с которым что-то не так.   
Лидия хмыкнула, оглядев Стайлз с ног до головы. Но её взгляд не пугал его. Она смотрела достаточно дружелюбно, как добрый доктор, осматривающий пациента.   
— Стайлз, — она словно перекатила его имя на языке. — Скажи мне своё настоящее имя. Без него я не смогу узнать, что с тобой происходит.   
Стайлз подошёл к ней вплотную и зашептал на ухо. Он правда не знал, зачем это делает, ведь Дерек и Скотт не только слышат, но и знают его имя. А единственный из присутствующих, кто не знал его имя, вообще не проявлял к ним интерес и пялился в телефон, заткнув одно ухо наушником.   
Лидия мягко улыбнулась и жестом приказала сесть. Не смотря на кошачью грацию и мягкость её движений, Стайлз не сомневался, что это был приказ. Он сел на стул, нервно стукнув колено об колено, и уставился на Лидию снизу вверх. Она довольно оглядела его, указала остальным на диван, а сама села напротив Стайлза. На столе была только небольшая серебряная миска, новенькая свеча в стеклянном подсвечнике и красивый стилет, чья ручка изображала десяток переплетающихся змей. Лидия, заметив его напряжение, возникшее при взгляде на предметы, мягко коснулась его щеки и, огладив её, за подбородок подняла голову Стайлза так, чтобы его глаза встретились с её.   
— Не переживай. Доверься мне. Я не причиню тебе зла.   
Стайлз зацепился за последнюю её фразу и вздохнул. "Я не причиню тебе зла" не означало, что больно не будет. Будет. Но во имя добра.   
Лидия взяла его за руки, развернув его кисти ладонями к потолку, и положила свои руки сверху. Их ладони соприкоснулись, и у Стайлза где-то в животе возникло странное чувство вторжения. Не в голове, а именно где0-то на уровне желудка. Или чуть выше. Стайлз уже был не уверен, где именно возникло чувство, потому что оно мгновенно растеклось по телу, заполнив его полностью. Что-то в нём сопротивлялось тёплым прикосновениям Лидии. Что-то в ужасе сжималось от её горящего взора глаз, ставших цвета растопленного мёда.   
Когда Лидия отпустила его руки, Стайлз понял, что всё это время не дышал. Он жадно вздохнул, пытаясь прийти в себя, и перед ним вдруг материализовался стакан с водой, хотя Джексон, казалось, всё также безучастно стоял в стороне и не двигался.   
— Кто он? — вдруг спросил Дерек, обращаясь к ведьме и интересуясь явно не Стайлзом.   
— Атипичный ругару, — спокойно ответила та. Она была всё так же спокойна, а глаза её вновь были непонятными серо-карими. — Наследственный. Ящер.   
Стайлз обернулся на Джексона, а тот вдруг криво ухмыльнулся, оголяя удлинённый клык и выпуская на свободу тонкий раздвоенный язык.   
— Кто такие ругару? — спросил Скотт, разглядывая Джексона, как зверушку в зоопарке. И тому явно не нравилось такое внимание.   
— Оборотни, — ответил Дерек.— Только обращаются безболезненно и когда хотят, а не только в полнолуние. Обычно, это временное проклятие, но, видимо, бывают и случаи наследования.   
— Бывают, — кивнул Джексон. — Такие дети забирают проклятие матери. И её жизнь.   
Стайлз отвернулся. У него были странные чувства к Джексону. С одной стороны, он не казался плохим парнем. С другой — Стайлз отчётливо чувствовал исходящую от него опасность. Джексон был спрятанным клинком в ворохе одежды.   
Лидия притворно кашлянула, призывая внимание на себя. И, убедившись, что все вновь вернулись к ней и Стайлзу, она неторопливо зажгла свечу.  
— На тебе недавно проводился тёмный обряд. Он не был завершён, но по открывшемуся проходу из тёмного мира к тебе в душу заполз червь. Это такой мерзкий сгусток пороков и зла. Твоя светлая часть достаточно сильная, чтобы подавлять его. Именно поэтому ты не превратился в безумного монстра, одержимого желанием убивать и причинять боль, а просто стал нервным. Твоя нервная система истощена борьбой с заразой. Честно говоря, я впервые сталкиваюсь с червём в живом человеке. Я поражена. Как давно вы встречались с теми ведьмами?   
— Четыре дня назад, — ответил Дерек.   
— Ого, — накрашенный рот приоткрылся в удивлении, глаза засияли любопытством. — Невероятно. Люди, которых мне удалось осмотреть после их смерти, стали монстрами меньше, чем через сутки. Но как бы ты не был силён — червь доконает тебя. Через сутки или двое. Ты же уже слышишь его, верно?  
Стайлз кивнул.  
— Джексон, милый, — мягко позвала Лидия, — книгу.   
И опять Стайлз не успел отследить его движения. Он видел только смазанную тень. Стайлз решил, что не хочет ругаться с этим парнем.   
Лидия пролистала книгу, остановилась на одной из страниц и хмыкнула.   
— Знаешь, здесь ничего не сказано о том, как изгонять червей, — Лидия была ошеломлена, но почему-то улыбалась.   
Лидия отложила книгу в сторону (Джексон тут же унёс её обратно) и поправила причёску.   
— Ну, значит будем экспериментировать.   
***  
— Привет, — Стайлз узнал в госте бармена из гей-клуба, в котором напился прошлой ночью, но в дневном свете он выглядел намного моложе. — Ты как?  
— Потрясающе, — отозвался Стайлз. — Во мне торчит какой-то "червь", изгнание которого не указано в ведьминской книге, и одна странная ведьмочка собирается на мне экспериментировать. Что может быть лучше?   
— Не переживай, — Денни улыбнулся. — Лидия отличная ведьма. Она придумает способ. А я вот принёс с десяток разнообразных трав, среди которых есть те, что заглушают вкус и запах других. Так что обещаю, что хотя бы варево будет не очень гадким.   
— Спасибо, — Стайлз усмехнулся.   
— О, ты уже пришёл, — Лидия приобняла Денни за плечи и поцеловала в щёку. — Мы уже заждались. Всё принёс?  
— Да. И кое-что от себя, — Денни таинственно улыбнулся, а Лидия не стала ничего спрашивать.   
Стайлз недовольно оглядел их и трагично вздохнул.   
— Расслабься, Стайлз, — сказал севший рядом Дерек и вдруг положил ему руку на колено. Стайлз поглядел на эту руку, проследил, как она убирается с его ноги и только тогда вздохнул. Дерек да, Дерек умеет найти момент, чтобы сделать что-нибудь такое, чтобы Стайлз переключился с одной проблемы на другую. Это как слезть с героина и сесть на кокаин — одна херня. Стайлз жалобно взглянул на Хейла, разглядывающего Джексона, который помогал Лидии и Денни, переговариваясь с последним и улыбаясь. Стайлз тоже посмотрел на него и понял, что впервые видит, чтобы Джексон улыбался. Видимо они были дружны с Денни. И как в подтверждение мыслей Стайлза, Денни потрепал Джексона по волосам и засмеялся, что-то рассказывая. Вряд ли бы Джексон позволил бы кому-нибудь кроме друзей так касаться его. Да, даже Стайлз никому особо не позволял к себе прикасаться.   
— У нас всё готово, — объявила Лидия и подозвала к себе Стайлза.  
Денни протянул ему первый из восьми стаканов.  
— Пей. Это заговорённое варево. Самое простое из тех, которые могут причинить вред существу уровня червя.   
— А я не умру после всего выпитого?   
— Ты умрёшь, если будешь болтать, а не слушать, что тебе говорят, — прошипел Джексон, и Денни, хоть и посмотрел на него неодобрительно, согласно кивнул.   
— Сами зелья не причинят тебе никакого вреда, — добавил он.   
Стайлз задержал дыхание и выпил залпом всё содержимое стакана. Денни не обманул — это не было мерзко. Горьковатый привкус полыни смешивался с чем-то сладким и перебивал всё остальное. Он прислушался к ощущениям, но ничего нового не почувствовал. Лидия взяла его руки в свои и глаза её вновь засияли, но тут же потухли, а уголки губ опустились.   
— Червя даже не потревожили.   
— Значит, пробуем следующее. 

***   
Солнце скрылось за горизонтом, когда на столе оставалось два стакана. Стайлза тошнило от различных трав, ведь кроме них ему не давали ничего есть. Он пил, прислушивался к ощущением, Лидия проводила внутренний осмотр и снова заставляла его пить.   
Все очень тактично покидали Стайлза, чтобы поесть на кухне, кроме, конечно же, Джексона, который жевал сандвич прямо у него на глазах, откровенно наслаждаясь реакцией. И даже недовольный оклик Лидии не прервал его издевательств.   
— А если и эти не помогут? — спросил Стайлз, разглядывая мутную, бледно розовую жидкость в стакане.   
— Завтра будем пробовать ещё,— сказала Лидия и ободряюще улыбнулась. — Главное не раскисай, время у нас есть и чем дольше ты будешь уверен в победе, тем дольше сможешь ему противиться.  
— Что же это за дрянь такая, которую не взяла смесь из шести разнообразных снадобий?  
— Это тебя надо спрашивать, как ты умудрился такое подхватить, — Лидия пожала плечами.  
— И вот что странно — Айзек не появляется. Он вроде обещал приходить, когда нам угрожает смертельная опасность.   
— Ну, может это должно тебя радовать? — предположил Скотт. — Может он знает, что ситуация не угрожает твоей жизни.   
— Может.  
Стайлз печально взглянул на плавающий в зелье листочек и залпом опорожнил стакан. Стайлз поставил на столик пустой стакан, подумал, встал с дивана, сделал шаг и, пошатнувшись, свалился. Последнее, что он видел, было чёрной тенью, закрывшей обзор. 

***  
Он проснулся оттого, что было невероятно жарко. Словно он умер, попал в ад и теперь его жарят на медленном огне. Стайлз распахнул глаза и уставился на ключицы Дерека. В том, что перед ним был именно Дерек, сомневаться не приходилось — на шее болтался его амулет с пентаграммой. Стайлз плохо понимал, зачем на Дереке столько защитных символов, а тот и не спешил объяснять, просто сказав, что трикселион ему нарисовал Питер в день совершеннолетия. Зачем наследственному монстру защита от монстров оставалось загадкой.   
Стайлз поборол желание уткнуться в эти ключицы носом и вместо этого боднул лбом Дерека в подбородок. Он бы мог пихнуть его толкнуть или ещё что-нибудь менее болезненное для него самого, но его руки и ноги оказались в плену толстого одеяла и чужих рук и ног.  
Сзади заворочался Скотт, простонав от удара по носу.   
— Что это блин такое? — возмущённо спросил Стайлз, глядя в лицо Дерека.   
— Ты замерзал. Одеяло не спасало, тогда мы предложили себя. Температура тела оборотня выше, чем у человека. Особенно полуобращённого, так что полночи ты спал с полуобращёнными оборотнями, поздравляю, Стайлз. Мало кто таким может похвастаться.   
— И я тоже не собираюсь этим хвастаться. Выпустите меня, наконец! Жарко как в аду.   
Скотт напоследок крепко прижался с Стайлзу, уткнувшись носом ему в затылок, а потом отпустил, плавно скатившись с дивана. Стайлз выпутался из одеяла, попытался встать, но сел обратно. Голова кружилась, ноги не держали.   
— Не вскакивай, — сказала появившаяся в гостиной Лидия. Она держала в руках белую кружку с сердечком, которую явно кто-то подарил, потому что она никак не сочеталась с изящностью остальной обстановки и самой Лидии. — Всё прошло успешно, поэтому ты будешь пару дней чувствовать себя опустошённым, ведь червь забрал много твоих сил. К тому же тебя может тошнить — не сопротивляйся, а лучше помоги организму в этом. Во-первых, почистишься от наших зелий, во-вторых, червь оставил в организме материальный след и будет выходишь чёрной слизью, — Лидия поморщилась — ей явно не нравилось всё это говорить. — Головокружение должно пройти к вечеру. Вообще, можешь ещё поблагодарить своих волчат — если бы не они, ты бы загибался от болей во всём теле. Ну и нас с Денни, конечно.  
— Да, спасибо, — сказал Стайлз улыбаясь. — Я ваш должник.  
— Вот этого я и ждала, — улыбнулась она. — Всегда приятно оставлять в должниках охотников, да ещё и сильных охотников. Мало ли что в жизни может произойти.   
Лидия улыбнулась и вернулась на кухню. Стайлз поглядел на своих "волчат" и, поддавшись мимолётному порыву, потрепал обоих по волосам. Скотт довольно подставлялся под ласку, а Дерек просто не шевелился. 

***  
— Ты не устаёшь улыбаться? — спросил Стайлз провожавшего их до машины Денни.  
— Нет, — ответил он. — даже собственная улыбка может добавить в жизнь немного позитива. Мой друг, как ты заметил, редко улыбается, а улыбка Лидии чаще загадочная, чем радостная. Остаюсь только я. мы с тобой похожи в этом, Стайлз. Ты ведь тоже несёшь своим спутникам свет. Поэтому я так волновался о тебе.   
— Спасибо, — Стайлз решил не думать о том, сколько раз сегодня сказал это слово. — Правда, спасибо.   
— Не за что. Береги их, — сказал Денни на прощание и помахал рукой.   
Стайлз захлопнул за собой дверь и задумался. Денни сказал, чтобы он берёг их. Их — двух оборотней. Он — человек, слабый подросток. Либо Денни пошутил, либо знал что-то такое, чего не знал никто кроме него.

***  
— Кстати, — сказал Стайлз, когда дом Лидии остался далеко позади. — Мне снился такой странный сон. Будто Лидия — это Саломея, танцующая для меня. Я следил за её танцем с каким-то страхом и ужасом, словно она сейчас кинется на меня и убьёт голыми руками. А потом пришёл Скотт и он нёс твою, Дерек, голову на серебряном подносе. И вдруг за спиной Лидии появились Денни и Джексон, словно были её продолжением. Они были Цербером с тремя головами и смотрели на меня, ожидая реакции. А я почему-то думал, что они хорошо встали, и что Денни идёт роль ангела-хранителя, а Джексону — чёрта. А потом земля под моими ногами разверзлась и я начал бесконечно долго падать, всё глубже погружаясь в её нутро, которое почему-то было невероятно холодным.  
Стайлз замолчал пялясь на свои руки. Он не помнит, что испытывал кроме ужаса, падая вниз.   
— Потом меня, правда, подхватили чьи-то руки и холод перестал жечь кожу. И по телу разлилось тепло.   
— Ну, бездну и тепло объяснить не сложно, учитывая какой озноб тебя бил, — сказал Скотт, когда Стайлз окончательно умолк. — Но вот про Саломею... друг, у тебя слишком богатая фантазия. Лично мне, кроме охоты на сверхъестественное и на оленей, снятся только мокрые сны и сны с едой.   
— Какое же ты животное, Скотт, — рассмеялся Стайлз.   
— Почему мою голову нёс Скотт? — недовольно спросил Дерек.   
— Не знаю, чувак. Скотт у меня во снах вообще какой-то не очень положительный. Уж не знаю почему.   
— Не любишь ты меня, — трагично вздохнул Скотт.   
— Друг, ну может мне пр0сто проще смириться, что именно мой друг делает всякие гадости? Мол, от твоих рук и погибнуть не обидно?   
— Стайлз, ты слишком много болтал с нашим школьным психологом, — Скотт покачал головой. — Хотя твоё объяснение мне нравится. Так и оставим.   
— Ну, и какой у нас план действий? — спросил Стайлз Дерека.   
— Выспаться, — коротко ответил тот и, подумав, добавил. — Поесть нормально.   
— Вот это — да. Вот это — отличный план! Всеми конечностями "за", — объявил Стайлз и откинулся на сидении.   
Ощущение некой пустоты внутри совершенно не напрягало его. Наоборот, он радовался, что больше никто не требует выцарапать Скотту глаза ложкой или вырезать Дереку сердце. Ведь с каждым часов сопротивляться этому голосу было всё сложнее. И... Стайлз боялся думать о том, что было бы не встреть он Денни.


	5. Олень

Комната, которую они сняли почти похожа на нормальную комнату. Две полутораместные кровати, которые они сдвинули в одну; большой стол у окна с вазочкой, в которой одиноко замерла искусственная роза; небольшой холодильник, едва достающий Стайлзу до колена; никаких ковров, только светлые лакированные доски. Стайлзу почти нравилась эта комната. Она была почти уютная.   
— И зачем было переезжать в другой город? Мы могли бы так же сидеть в номере того мотеля.   
— Здесь спокойнее, — пожал плечами Дерек, отпивая чай из шарообразной кружки, которую они обнаружили на столе, рядом с её такой же толстобокой сестрой.   
— И что же тебя напрягало в том городе? Денни, который первым понял, что со мной что-то не так? Лидия, которая помогла понять, что именно и излечить? Джексон, который... эээ... ладно, Джексон меня и самого напрягал.   
— Все, — Дерек поставил кружку на стол. — Тебе стоит отдохнуть от сверхъестественного. Я бы и сам убрался, прихватив Скотта, но мы не можем оставить тебя одного. Мы знаем, что ты умеешь находить приключения на свою задницу.  
Стайлз глупо улыбнулся, вспоминая, как в клубе шёл через весь зал к барной стойке и чувствовал, как сменяются лапающие его руки. Да-а, Дерек точно угадал с местом, которое притягивает приключения.   
— И чем же "сверхъестественные" мне сейчас могут навредить?   
— Хер знает, — честно пожал плечами Дерек. — Но на всякий случай... И вообще, тебе не нравится здесь?   
— Да, нет. Нравится. Тут даже уютненько. Ещё бы тот чувак с парковки убрался, и вообще зашибись было бы, — Стайлз взглядом указал на окно. Он уже час наблюдал в него за мужиком, который точно так же, но с улицы, наблюдал за ним.   
— И давно он там?   
— Где-то час.   
— И какого хуя ты молчал? — Дерек не менял позы, не делал резких движений и со стороны окна в нём ничего не изменилось. И только Стайлз видел клыки и голубые глаза.   
— Я думал, что он может быть работником. Парковщиком. Уборщиком... не знаю. Но он как-то очень палевно пялится на меня. Прямо на меня. Может я параноик?   
— Ты дебил — это да, — Дерек печально вздохнул. — Пойду с ним поговорю.  
— И что же ты ему скажешь? Что мне шестнадцать, а тебе, как моему дяде, необходимо охранять мою девственность от всяких бородатых типов?   
— Скажу, что я очень ревнивый и не люблю, когда слишком долго пялятся на мои вещи.  
— Эй!   
Стайлз хотел запустить в Дерека подушкой, но тот, ухмыляясь, уже подошёл к выходу, так что перьевой снаряд ударился о дверь и скатился вниз. Стайлз задумчиво качнулся вперёд и слез с кровати, решив подойти ближе к окну, чувствуя, что там его ждёт что-то интересное.   
Мужик ничего не подозревал. Он увидел Стайлза в окне и даже беззаботно махнул ему рукой. Стайлз зачем-то махнул рукой в ответ, а потом мужика схватили за ворот футболки, дёрнули на себя, перекинули через плечо и потащили в номер.   
— Дерек, милый, я просил на ужин индейку, а не это! — всплеснул руками Стайлз, когда Дерек свалил мужика ему под ноги.  
Дерек фыркнул и подпнул мужика к центру комнаты.   
— Можешь расскажешь, какого хера ты ошивался на парковке и заглядывал к нам в окно? — Дерек угрожающе навис над ним.   
— Я... я просто... я, — мужчина начал заикаться, пытаясь отползти от Дерека подальше, но упёрся спиной в ноги Стайлза.   
— Ты, просто ты, да, — хохотнул Стайлз. — Чувак, если я тебе понравился, мог бы просто подойти и познакомиться. Не надо быть настолько пугающе странным и час пялиться незнакомому парню в окно. Некоторые люди могут подумать, что ты какой-нибудь маньяк. И под "некоторыми людьми" я подразумеваю его, — Стайлз обвиняюще ткнул пальцем Дереку в грудь. — Ну и ты уже понял, что "некоторые люди" очень нервные и сильные. И могут сделать больно, если ты им не нравишься.   
— Ты делаешь из меня какого-то монстра, — недовольно сказал Дерек.   
— Чувак, ты просто не видел себя со стороны.   
— Я переживал о вас, — выдал мужчина, обращаясь к Стайлзу. — Вам явно не больше восемнадцати, а взрослый мужчина и парень буквально притащили вас на себе. И не выпускали из комнаты, хотя сами периодически отлучались. Я бывший сотрудник опёки. И я просто боялся, что вас удерживают здесь силой.   
— Вы правы, — серьёзно кивнул Стайлз. — Меня удерживают тут силой. Я говорил этим ослам, что всё уже хорошо, и я могу выходить хотя бы погулять, но они считают, что я всё ещё слаб и всякие нехорошие дяденьки и тётеньки могут сделать мне плохо, если я (не дай бог!) останусь один, без защиты этих двоих.   
Стайлз закатил глаза и усмехнулся. Мужчина перевёл непонимающий взгляд на Дерека, а тот протянул ему руку.   
— Надеюсь, ты не соврал, — сказал он, помогая мужчине встать. — Иначе я найду тебя, где угодно найду, и убью.   
— И ты мне ещё говоришь, что я делаю из тебя монстра.   
Дерек злобно глянул на Стайлза и сверкнув глазами проводил мужчину к выходу. Когда они остались вновь одни, Дерек задёрнул шторы и вновь взял в руки кружку. Чай в ней уже успел остыть, но Дереку было плевать, он не видел в этом проблемы. Стайлз вновь занял своё место на кровати и продолжил пялиться на Дерека, словно этой стычки с мужчиной и не было вообще.   
— Теперь это место "зашибись"? — ухмыльнулся Дерек.  
— Теперь здесь темно. И вообще — вот видишь, обо мне волнуются даже незнакомые люди. Как я умудрился оказаться вашим пленником? И где, кстати, Скотт?  
— Скотт собирает информацию, закупает продукты, боеприпасы и вообще делает всё то, на что не хватало времени, но что нужно было сделать давно. А претензии к тому, что ты оказался у нас пленником, можешь высказать тем ведьмам.   
Стайлз печально вздохнул и упал на спину. Белый потолок был скучнее деревянных балок в предыдущем мотеле, но был удивительно ровным. И чистым. Стайлз уже привык к серым потолкам, с непонятными брызгами разных цветов и оттенков, но этот был действительно белым, словно здесь совсем недавно был ремонт. Воодушевившись этой мыслью, Стайлз резко встал с кровати и, отодвинув её от стены, взял в руки ножик.  
— И что ты собрался делать? Вырезать послание? Делать зарубки о днях заточения? — поинтересовался Дерек.  
— Странно, что ты не заметил за мной этого раньше, — отозвался Стайлз, старательно вычерчивая на спинке звезду. — Но я помечаю все комнаты, в которых сплю.   
— Котяра, — усмехнулся Дерек, подходя ближе и пытаясь рассмотреть, что делает Стайлз.   
Стайлз дочертил последний кончик и заключил звезду в круг.   
— И зачем же ты делаешь это?   
— Ну, во-первых, я запоминаю комнату. И если я возвращаюсь в мотель снова, я беру ту же комнату, если она не занята. Ну и да, Дитон возможно прав на счёт моих сил, ибо мало того, что эти комнаты всегда свободны, ещё существует "во-вторых". Удивительно, но всякое недоброе сверхъестественное чувствует опасность для жизни находясь недалеко от моей метки. И я чувствую его, так что частенько мы возвращаемся на старое место, потому что я откапаю крохотную заметку о странных событиях в этом городе.   
Стайлз кривовато, но узнаваемо, вырезал морду и рога оленя и довольно оглядел работу.   
— Почему олень?   
— Потому что, — Стайлз поднял на Дерека большие невинные глаза и медленно моргнул. Потом хихикнул и вновь уставился на метку. — Меня ещё в школе дразнили "Бемби". Мол, взгляд невинно-виктимный и немного с поволокой. Как у оленя. Я сначала бесился, а когда охотником стал, решил, что это неплохая угроза для врагов. Не знаю, знал ли ты, но смертельно раненный олень знает, что умирает, и вся эта боль и агония скапливаются в его глазах. Охотники знают, что нельзя смотреть умирающему оленю в глаза — иначе сойдёшь с ума.   
Дерек промолчал, только задумчиво провёл по метке пальцами и хмыкнул. 

***  
— Скотт, ты о нас забыл? — Стайлз выхватил одну из сумок из рук Скотта и утащил на стол.   
— Не забывал ни на секунду и переживал, — Скотт расплылся в ехидной улыбке, — за твою невинность.   
Дерек закатил глаза, Стайлз нервно дёрнулся, чуть не смахнув со стола кружку, Скотт расхохотался, скидывая сумки на стол.   
— Я вижу у тебя хорошее настроение, — буркнул Стайлз.   
— Вообще зашибись. Полчаса проболтал с девушкой из магазина, снова почувствовал себя молодым парнем, а не монстром с тесаком на перевес. А у девушки ещё глаза такие синие-синие и волосы светлые, пушистые... прямо прелесть.   
— А брюнеток ты принципиально стороной обходишь?   
— С луками? Да. А так — брюнетки не виноваты, что мне с первой девушкой не повезло.   
— Ардженты они такие, да, — задумчиво вставил Дерек. У них все бабы какие-то немного двинутые. Хотя нет, не немного. Хотя, у них там не только бабы. По Крису видно, что он не урождённый Арджент.   
— Я так смотрю, у вас Ардженты — больная тема.   
— Ещё бы, — хором выдохнули оборотни.   
Стайлз фыркнул. Он помнил, как прятал Скотта на заднем сидении, как залезал к нему через окно и они в спешке покидали город, пока дедушка Эллисон, вместе с внучкой и парочкой других охотников рыли носом землю пытаясь найти Скотта. Сейчас, когда дедуля Арджент отправился куда-то на север, Эллисон вновь стала адекватной и стала вместе с отцом помогать парням, выдавая различную информацию из дневников охотников. Но Скотт всё ещё вздрагивает, услышав её голос в трубке, и никогда с ней сам не разговаривает. Эллисон это задевает, но она понимает.   
— Я готов к великим подвигам, — объявил Стайлз. — Я хочу рубить демонов и танцевать на костях призраков!   
— Ты ещё слаб, — сказал Дерек и получил кулаком в живот.   
— Это я, блядь, слаб?   
Дерек закатил глаза, устало вздохнул и махнул рукой.   
— Ладно. Мозгов тебе всё равно не прибавишь, так что дадим тебе палку в руки и отправим на поле боя. Раз так рвёшься.   
— Фу на тебя, Дерек. Я просто устал сидеть на месте. Я скорее поправлюсь, когда вернусь к привычным занятиям.   
— Как хочешь, сказал же.   
Стайлз помедлил, глядя на Дерека, но больше ничего не сказал.   
— Ладно, раз уж мы возвращаемся к делам, то я могу вам предложить начать с чего-нибудь попроще. На этот раз хозяйка не отрицает наличие призраков в её доме. Наоборот, охотно рассказывает, как один из них тырит её одежду, а второй оставляет грязные следы мужских ботинок на полу.   
— Семейная пара призраков? — хихикнул Стайлз.  
— Ну, хозяйка очень нервничает. Даже как-то с сердечным приступом слегла, так что, думаю, можно и навестить. Начать с малого и возвращаться к делам постепенно.   
— Тьфу, инвалидом себя каким-то чувствую. Дерек, тебе самому-то не стрёмно такой фигнёй заниматься?  
— Не-а, — ухмыльнулся Дерек, забирая из рук Скотта мешочек с солью и новую зажигалку. — Мне пофиг кого изгонять — семейную парочку, решившую довести женщину в возрасте, или демона.   
Стайлз недовольно глянул на Дерека, перевел взгляд на Скотта и, смирившись, вздохнул.   
— Ладно. Это хоть что-то.


	6. Месть

— Ну, теперь-то мы можем заняться чем-нибудь действительно опасным и интересным? — поинтересовался Стайлз, отряхивая руки от хрусталиков соли.  
— Теперь мы можем вернуться в номер, поесть, поспать и поискать новое дело, — поправил его Скотт. — Не знаю как вас, но меня эти призраки ужасно утомили.  
— Меня утомила ноющая старуха, — отозвался Дерек, пристёгиваясь. — Удивительно, как призраки сами от неё не сбежали.  
— Если бы могли — сбежали бы, — усмехнулся Стайлз. — Ну, я думаю, они более благодарны нам, чем эта женщина.  
— Ты содрал с неё сто баксов. Я отчасти понимаю её не желание высказывать нам особую любовь.  
— Мы бедные охотники за приведениями. Нам тоже нужно на что-то жить. А эта старушка... ты видел ту статуэтку кошки на одной из её бесконечных полок с орхидеями? А картину в гостиной?  
— Когда ты научился оценивать стоимость вещей на глаз?  
— Работа под прикрытием и детство, проведённое в одном доме с шерифом, не прошли даром, — улыбнулся Стайлз, выруливая на дорогу, ведущую к мотелю.  
— В таком случае, я должен уметь определять на глаз болезни, — пожал плечами Скотт.  
— Так какого хрена ты не умеешь это делать, дружище?  
— Кстати, да, — согласился Дерек, — многие болезни ты так же мог бы определять по запаху. Этот трюк мог бы пригодиться нам.  
— Ну, простите, что я такой бесполезный, — надулся Скотт.  
— Не извиняйся. Просто учись, — улыбнулся Дерек. 

***  
— Нашёл что-нибудь интересное? — поинтересовался Стайлз, заглядывая Скотту через плечо.  
— Куча мусора, типа истории о призраке-убийце в старом заброшенном доме, парочка суицидников, небольшое наводнение.  
— Убийство мэра, — добавил Дерек, заглядывая через другое плечо и перехватывая управление мышкой. — По всем каналам говорят. Смотрите, — Дерек кликнул по новости, чей заголовок кричал о "Зверском убийстве мэра" и выделил абзац, — его кроткая жена, мать троих детей, нанесла ему двадцать ударов ножом для масла.  
— Серьёзно? Ножом для масла? Им можно убить?  
— Как видишь. Она проткнула ему глаза и пару раз ткнула в рот.  
— О, тут ещё пару странных случаев агрессивности в этом городе, — Скотт отобрал мышку назад и ткнул ещё в три заголовка. — И везде — тихий, скромный человек жестоко убивает другого. Вот, другая женщина прижгла своего мужа утюгом.  
— Жопой чувствую, что наш случай, — радостно улыбнулся Стайлз.  
— То, как ты радуешься убийствам, немного настораживает меня, дружище, — сказал Скотт.  
— Я думал, что ты привык, — похлопал его по плечу Стайлз. — Ну так что? Мы выезжаем? Да? Да?  
— Я бы хотел тебя помучить ещё, но да, — закатил глаза Дерек. 

***  
— Как думаете, что это может быть?  
— Демон, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Может, какой чёрноглазый разбушевался. Скучно стало, скажем.  
— Ты думаешь, что у демонов такие развлечения? — улыбнулся Скотт.  
— Я не думаю, я предполагаю. Слушай, там может быть кто угодно.  
— Ну, я бы не сказал. Можно сократить список подозреваемых до тех, кто умеет подчинять себе людей ментально или физически.  
— И правда. Теперь список укоротился с пару тысяч, до каких-то сотен. Любой Бог или полубог способен на это. Демоны, ангелы, духи.  
— Ангелы? Серьёзно?  
— Не забывай, мой друг, что Люцифер — это падший ангел .  
Скотт покачал головой.  
— Ладно, оставим это на потом. Всё равно сейчас у нас слишком мало сведений, что бы даже гадать. Лучше скажи мне, как ты себя чувствуешь.  
— О-о, Скотт, ты включил заботливого друга, — умилился Стайлз. — Со мной всё зашибись. Мне больше не хочется вырвать вам глотки и купаться в вашей тёплой крови.  
— Я рад. Я очень рад. Дерек тоже рад.  
Стайлз ухмыльнулся.  
— Хотя первые дни было странное ощущение пустоты. Думаю, так себя чувствуют молодые мамы, после родов.  
— Чувак, это какое-то очень странное сравнение.  
— Хорошо, могу предложить другое. так себя чувствовали бы заражённые Чужим, если бы после его рождения выживали.  
— Лучше мамы, ты прав.  
— Зато про Чужого правдивее. Кто знает, что бы червь делал с моим телом. Может, устроил бы ужин из моих кишок, вырвался и пошёл кушать остальных.  
— Почему ты говоришь об этом так спокойно?  
— А зачем переживать из-за того, что не случилось и не случится? Нужно думать о будущем. например, о том, как мы снова убьём какую-нибудь тварь. Или о том, что будет со мной и моей "силой", — Стайлз особенно выделил голосом последнее слово, сделав голос более таинственным и говоря с придыханием. И усмехнулся.  
— То есть ты до сих пор не веришь, что обладаешь мистической силой, которую в тебе заметили уже трое?  
— Не знаю. Я её как-то не чувствую.  
— Дерек передаёт, что то, как течёт кровь в твоих венах, ты тоже не чувствуешь, но это не значит, что её там нет.  
— Тоже верно, — неожиданно согласился Стайлз. — Просто... не знаю, мне просто сложно воспринимать себя чем-то не совсем человеческим. Понимаешь, друг, я ведь могу оказаться чем-то ещё более мистическим, чем ты. Ты ведь обращённый, а у меня это с детства. Значит я родился таким. Значит и родители мои не совсем люди. Вот что мне думать об этом?  
— Думай о том, что твоя сила светлая. Она защищает тебя, она делает тебя сильнее.  
Стайлз хмыкнул, но ничего не ответил, Скотт, чувствуя неловкость, поёрзал на сидении и включил проигрыватель. И радио, голосом, похожим на туман, спросило-пропело: "Is heaven just in my mind?"

***  
Город был небольшим, но пара высоток, свечками на праздничном пироге, возвышались над другими. Торговые центры в городе ещё не успели вытеснить небольшие частные магазинчики-лавки, и почти все первые этажи домов в центре были заняты именно ими. Стайлз с интересом разглядывал витрины лавок, мимо которых неторопливо проходил, ожидая, когда Дерек и вернутся со своих обходов.  
Он разговаривал с сестрой парня, который забил своего коллегу гаечным ключом. Сестра рыдала, рассказывая, каким тихим и милым был Эндрю, что он кормил бездомных кошек и переводил через дорогу старушек, настолько добрым был. А тут вдруг набросился на Стэна. Стэн, конечно, скотиной был, но Эндрю ему всё прощал, говорила она. Эндрю всем всё прощал. Говорят, что пока он бил Стэна, он перечислял все его проступки. Всё припомнил.  
Стайлз заглянул в магазинчик сладостей. Торговец в белом поварском фартуке, подчёркивающим его округлый живот, радостно поприветствовал его и Стайлз почувствовал, что не простит себе, если не купит у него что-нибудь. Он прошёлся вдоль полок, взяв пакетик, напихал в него пару мармеладных палочек и подошёл к кассе.  
— Скажите, — осторожно начал он, — а вы что-нибудь необычное в городе замечали?  
— Ну, — торговец почесал затылок. — Люди стали агрессивнее. Всё началось с леди Дэвон, а теперь каждый десятый лупит своих знакомых за любой проступок.  
— Проступок?  
— Не буду далеко за примером идти. Вчера с утра у меня не было мелочи и я предложил вместо двух центов взять ещё сладостей, а приличного вида женщина вдруг вспыхнула и поколотила меня сумочкой, приговаривая, что это моя ошибка, что у меня нет денег, — пожаловался торговец и ухватился за бок. — Дикие все стали. Нечистое что-то творится.  
— Не переживайте, скоро всё закончится, — заверил его Стайлз, заметив сквозь витрину подошедших Дерека и Скотта. — Вы только осторожнее будьте. 

***  
— Итак, все друг другу мстят, — подытожил Стайлз рассказ Дерека и Скотта.  
— Именно. А значит, у нас не особо большой выбор нечисти.  
— Фурии?  
— Мисис Дэвон сказала, что последнее, что помнит — запах. Мерзкий, гнилой запах, — Скотт поёжился.  
— И что нам делать? И как нам успокоить взбесившихся фурий?  
— Может просто уйдём, а они и сами успокоятся? — предложил Скотт за что получил два неодобрительных взгляда.  
— Ублажить? — Стайлз указал на строки в бестиарии, принесённом Дереком из дома, где говорилось, что задобренные Эринии становились милостивыми Евменидами.  
— И как ты собрался это сделать? — приподнял бровь Дерек.  
— Дерек, я понимаю, что ничего кроме как рвать людей на куски и стрелять из своих пистолетиков ты не умеешь, но позволь тебе напомнить, что Фурии — женщины. И, как бы странно не было это слышать от гея, но я знаю, что им понравится. 

***  
— Чувак, ты серьёзно? — Скотт с сомнением оглядел сооружение из камней, расположившееся на дорожке между цветущими розовыми кустами.  
Они торчали в дендрарии уже пару часов, и Стайлз старательно выкладывал из гладких овальных камней, валяющихся по всему парку, скалу. Стайлз фыркнул и осторожно протянул между одним из слоёв камней ветки с кустов так, чтобы казалось, будто розы растут из камней.  
— Знаешь, если бы я был женщиной, я бы не повёлся на такое, — сказал подошедший Дерек и сгрузил корзину фруктов рядом с цветущей скалой.  
— Полагаю, что если бы ты был женщиной, единственное, что изменилось бы в тебе — это наличие сисек и отсутствие щетины, — огрызнулся Стайлз водрузил корзину на специально отведённое для неё место. — Это алтарь, — провозгласил он и, забрав из рук Скотта бутылку с молоком, вылил её содержимое на камни. Молоко горными реками заструилось по расщелинам между камней, а Стайлз тем временем зажёг свечи.  
— О, Богини справедливости, — пафосно начал он, — Тисифона, Алекто, Мегера. Эти дары я приношу вам и прошу вас о милосердии.  
— Какой бред, — покачал головой Дерек.  
Стайлз вскинул голову к небу и распростёр руки, словно настоящий жрец. Он замер, ожидая хоть чего-нибудь, хоть грома, хоть урагана, но погода безмолвствовала и только с ветки клёна на него взирала птица.  
— Ты пытался, — подбодрил его Скотт и собирался шагнуть к Стайлзу, но застыл заворожённый видом обнажённых женщин с крыльями. Их лица были обезображены гневом, волосы извивались змеями.  
— О каком милосердии ты просишь нас, человек? — спросила одна из сестёр, подойдя к Стайлзу вплотную и коснувшись его лба.  
— Мир людей жесток, люди убивают друг друга, но на каждое преступление назначена своя кара. Мэр Дэвон изменял жене, но строил сады и больницы. Стэн был плохим другом, но хорошим отцом. А те, кто наказал их? Чем заслужили они такой кары?  
— Кары? — поинтересовалась фурия.  
— Они будут гнить в тюрьме до конца жизни. За что им это?  
Фурии переглянулись.  
— Мы уйдём, — мягко сказала другая сестра. — Наши разумы затуманило безумие, мы слишком явно вмешались в человеческие жизни. Ты очистил наш разум, человек.  
Фурии вдруг преобразились. Черты смягчились, волосы улеглись волнами. Та, что касалась Стайлза, склонилась над ним, легко целуя в лоб, и сёстры испарились. 

***  
— Вот теперь мне стало странно, — признался Скотт. — Почему у меня ощущение, что мы очутились в сказке, где злодеи раскаиваются и становятся добрыми и все счастливы, поют песни и танцуют на пиру?  
— Знаешь, иногда, ради разнообразия приятно очутиться в такой сказке. А то всё ад, да ад.


	7. Гнездо

— Неужели вам это правда нравится? — поинтересовался Стайлз стряхивая с одолженного у Скотта мачете куски вампирской плоти.   
Полуобратившиеся Дерек и Скотт, облитые кровью с ног до головы, переглянулись и синхронно пожали плечами.   
— Это снимает стресс.   
— Йога снимает стресс. Медитация. Шоколадное мороженое, в конце концов, — вздохнул Стайлз. — Но это? Звери вы.  
Скотт усмехнулся, оголяя удлинённые клыки и заострённые зубы, Дерек угрюмо вперился взглядом в разорванную вампирью тушу.   
— Неужели тебе совсем не нравится? Ты довольно активно махал мачете, для того, кто не любит кровопролитий, — коварно улыбнулся Скотт, приобретая человеческий облик и подходя к Стайлзу ближе.   
— А я не говорил, что совсем не нравится, — пожал плечами Стайлз и ухмыльнулся. — Это довольно забавно. Мне интересно, например, почему в вампирах столько крови, если они дохлые.   
— Они пьют человеческую кровь, и та циркулирует в их венах, — пояснил Дерек. — Это помогает им согреваться и существовать. Без крови они иссохнут.   
— Какие познания в области вампиров. Я так понял — любимые твои монстрики.   
— Угадал, — Дерек оскалился.   
— Чувак, я думаю, у тебя не будет проблем с хулиганами в подворотнях, если ты будешь чаще так улыбаться, — отшатнулся Стайлз. — Серьёзно, такая смесь безумия и звериной сущности, что я почти возбудился.   
— У меня не будет проблем с хулиганами, но на меня будут липнуть неуравновешенные подростки? Я даже не знаю, что хуже.   
— Подростки, — честно признался Стайлз. — О, я нашёл ключ.   
— Молодец, осталось найти от какой он двери.   
— Это будет не сложно. Прислушайтесь, услышите стоны, невнятное мычание и брыкания — это та самая дверь.   
— А если они там все в отключке?   
— Давай без "если", чувак. Я хочу домой. В душ. В отличии от вас, дикарей, мне не очень нравится купаться в крови. От неё всё чешется.   
— Зато, в таком виде тебе тоже не будут угрожать хулиганы. И да, я тоже почти возбудился.   
— О, просто прекратите, — взвыл Скотт, у которого с каждым разом это получалось всё жалобнее и натуральнее. — Давайте просто уйдём отсюда, это место, кажется, проклято.

***  
— Чувак из бара говорил, что в городе не одно гнездо. Вот зачем ты его убил? — укоризненно покачал головой Стайлз, а Дерек лишь пожал плечами. — Могли бы его попытать и он бы нам и своё сдал. А так ищи этих вампиров по всему городу. И лесу. Почему в Неваде столько лесов?   
— Так сложилось, — отозвался Скотт, раскладывающий карту на столе. — Гнёзда обычно находятся достаточно далеко друг от друга. Уж не знаю, ненавидят они там друг друга или так заботятся о сохранении вида, но если одно гнездо было расположено на юге, можно уверено сказать, что нам нужно двигаться на север.  
— Отлично, город сократился вдвое. Кто что ещё знает о вампирах? Ну же, Дерек, блещи своими познаниями!   
— Вампиры не устраивают гнёзда в центре города — либо на окраине, либо в лесу. Последнее предпочтительнее, потому что там темнее и прохладнее. Плюс никто не услышит.   
— Область поиска всё уменьшается! Чудесно, а что у нас на окраине по барам и клубам? И почему вампиры любят такие места?   
— Потому что так проще всего найти себе жертву.   
— Логично. Так что?  
— Два бара и клуб, — ответил Дерек, сидящий за ноутбуком.   
— О-о, клуб, наверное, отметается. Если, конечно, это гнездо не состоит из вампиров-геев, — усмехнулся Стайлз, рассматривая рекламу, на которой в завлекающих позах расположились полуобнаженные накачанные парни.   
— Учитывая прогрессивность нашего мира, не стоит откидывать этот вариант, — усмехнулся Дерек. — Можно даже заняться ловлей на живца — уж тебе-то должно понравиться.   
— Но, на всякий случай, я пойду с тобой, — Скотт отметил пару точек на карте, среди леса, где мог бы расположиться дом.   
— Скотт? В гей-клубе? Я не могу этого пропустить, — усмехнулся за его спиной взявшийся из ниоткуда Айзек.   
— И ты с нами пойдёшь? Так нечестно! Я не смогу конкурировать с этой невинной мордашкой!   
Айзек усмехнулся в кулак, отчего его кудри упали на лоб, и Стайлз взвыл.   
— Серьёзно! Ангел во плоти. Во всех смыслах. Если бы ты не был помешан на одном конкретном человеке, я бы даже попытался за тобой приударить.   
— О, Стайлз, прекрати, мы оба знаем, что дело не только в моей зависимости, — подмигнул ему Айзек и растянул губы в улыбке.   
— А почему я не знаю о зависимостях нашего ангела? — поинтересовался Скотт, и парни переглянулись.   
— Ну, как тебе сказать, Скотт, — неуверенно начал Стайлз, продолжая смотреть в лицо Айзека. — Придёт время — узнаешь. И я очень надеюсь, что это время придётся не на твоём смертном одре. Да, Айзек?   
— Не тебе меня судить, мой милый друг.   
Они ещё недолго смотрели друг на друга, а потом усмехнулись и отвернулись. Скотт с Дерек наблюдали за ними с подозрением, но решили ничего не предполагать. 

***  
— Я думал, что это была шутка, — честно признался Стайлз, заказывая себе Яблочный Джек.  
— Ты ещё не научился определять, когда Дерек шутит, а когда серьёзен? — фыркнул Скотт.   
— Видимо, нет. Кстати, а чего он с нами не пошёл?   
— Посмотри по сторонам и подумай. Понимаешь, три молодых парня, у двух из которых на лбу написано "девственник" — это интересно и доступно. Но если рядом с ними появляется хмурый, небритый, волосатый чувак, явно старше, то в умах проскальзывает, что все мы его парни. Или хотя бы один из нас. И вряд ли кто решится подойти. Не понимаю, Стайлз, почему это я тебе объясняю, — вздохнул Скотт.   
— Скотт, твои познания гейского сознания восхищают меня, — улыбнулся Айзек.   
— Геи тут не причём. Хотя, конечно, к троице молодых девушек, по-моему, подойти страшнее. Потому что ожидаешь, что тебя отошьют и за спиной ещё и посмеются.   
— Трагичный опыт? — сочувственно похлопал его по спине Стайлз.   
— Да.   
— Переходи на нашу сторону, друг, — усмехнулся Стайлз, прикусывая яркую трубочку зубами.   
Скотт промолчал, разглядывая толпу. Айзек промолчал, разглядывая Скотта. Стайлз даже задумался, неужели у него такие же несчастные глаза, когда он смотрит на Дерека?   
Тем временем, в клубе поменялась обстановка. Свет перестал мигать, отпугивая эпилептиков, а стал плавно перетекать из белого в красный, из красного снова в белый. Музыка сменилась на более гипнотическую, под которую невозможно зажигать и дергаться в приступах всё той же эпилепсии, но можно извиваться, представляя, будто ты змея.   
Стайлз понял, что-то грядёт. Его "паучье чутьё" активировалось и буквально орало об этом. И Стайлз вздрогнул и подавился своим Эппл Джеком, когда заиграла новая песня, где небезызвестный исполнитель своим хриплым, дурманящим голосом запел: "We'd have each other 'til the sun, if I was your vampire. Death waits for no one, hold my hands across your face, because I think our time has come".  
В воздухе над парнями словно бы повисло облако напряжения. Скулы Айзека заострились так, что казалось, будто они проткнут тонкую кожу насквозь. Стайлз почти видел, как встаёт дыбом шерсть у Скотта. Сам же Стайлз просто замер, сжимая стакан в руке. Сердце начало отбивать странный ритм — смесь страха и азарта. И он понял, что предчувствия их не обманывали — в толпе скользили люди, похожие на тени, бледные, осунувшиеся, с горящими глазами. Они плыли между людей, выискивая что-то или кого-то. И когда взгляд Стайлза и одного из них пересёкся, вампир довольно улыбнулся и целенаправленно двинулся в его сторону.   
— Стайлз, ты, кажется, нашёл себе нового друга, — шепнул Скотт. Он пытался шутить, но в голосе отчетливо слышалось: "убить!".   
Стайлз оторвался от стойки, к которой, казалось, успел прирасти, и двинулся навстречу. Они встретились не совсем в середине зала, скорее ближе к стойке. Вампир пошло улыбался и оглядывал его с ног до головы, а потом склонился к его уху и прошептал.   
— Милый, это место не подходит для тебя. У меня есть более уютное местечко. И выпивка там намного лучше.   
Стайлз мысленно поморщился плоскости подката, но изобразил игривую улыбку.   
— Тогда пошли отсюда скорее, у меня уже голова болит. 

***  
Стайлз ожидал, что его свяжут и отрубят, прежде чем посадить в машину, но парень даже открыл перед ним переднюю дверь.   
— Не смущайся, что мой дом находится почти в лесу — тебе понравится.   
"Да, — думал Стайлз, — неужели кто-то действительно добровольно садился с этим маньяком в машину?"   
В боковое зеркальце он наблюдал за бликами от фонарей, играющими на капоте камаро. Она то скрывалась в тени, становясь совсем невидимой, то являясь из ночи, как её порождение.   
Вампир что-то говорил, но Стайлз не мог сосредоточиться на его словах. Он всё думал о его клыках и о том, что он любит солнце, совсем не хочет пить кровь и цеплять парней в клубах для этого. Поэтому камаро успокаивала его. Он был не один. 

***  
Дом располагался прямо у леса. Средних размеров, двухэтажный, покрашенный под мокрую древесину. Он был незаметен — Стайлз увидел его, только когда свет фар проехался по его стене. Дом, казалось, пустовал, нигде не горел свет. Вампир припарковался и торопливо вышел, чтобы поухаживать за Стайлзом и открыть ему дверь. Заходя в дом, Стайлз заметил ещё четыре припаркованные машины с другой стороны дома.   
— Прости, видимо выбило пробки, — извинился вампир, пощёлкав выключателем. Для Стайлза же каждый щелчок был похож на звук захлопывающейся ловушки.   
Вампир подсветил вход в одну из комнат фонариком на телефоне. Стайлз осторожно ступал следом, удивляя тому, что половицы не скрипят. Обычно в таких домах, особенно в фильмах ужасов, всё скрипит. Вампир указал на двуспальную кровать и улыбнулся. Он уже не скрывал клыки.   
Стайлз закричал.   
Свет включился, и словно стая летучих мышей вокруг его собрались вампиры. Они зажимали его в кольцо, играясь, когда входная дверь с грохотом открылась и жалобно скрипнув повалилась на пол.   
В проёме замерли две огромные фигуры оборотней и позади них маленькая светлая фигура ангела.   
Скотт зашвырнул мачете в толпу, чуть не снеся голову одного из вампиров и Стайлза. Вампиры кинулись на оборотней, Айзек отшвыривал особо буйных, позволяя Дереку и Скотту убивать их по одному. Стайлз вытащил мачете из шеи страдающего вампира. Для того, чтобы опустить его с новой силой. Голова с глухим звуком откатилась в сторону, Стайлз проследил за её передвижением и кинулся на помощь остальным. 

***  
— Почему вы пытаетесь сделать из них фарш? — поинтересовался Стайлз, наступив в чьи-то кишки и чуть не свалившись.   
-Это получается случайно. Очень сложно аккуратно отрезать головы когтями. Особенно, когда твоя звериная сущность, наконец, дорывается до убийств и насилия, — пожал плечами Дерек.   
— Ну и что, мы так их и оставим?   
— А почему бы нет?   
— Айзек уже вывел людей?   
— Вывел, — раздалось со спины.   
— Айзек, твою ж мать, хоть раз попробуй появиться перед нашим лицом! Что за дурацкая привычка?   
Айзек улыбнулся.   
— Я попробую. А сейчас меня вызывают.   
— О, они всегда забирают тебя от нас, они несправедливы! — Стайлз усмехнулся. — Заходи к нам почаще. А то я забыл на тебя накричать, что тебя не было рядом, когда я чуть не свихнулся.   
— Как освобожусь, — Айзек кивнул и исчез.   
— Ну что, ваши волчьи душеньки довольны? Порезвились вы знатно, — Стайлз окинул взглядом пол, усыпанный телами и их содержимым. — Не повезло тому, кто сунется сюда после нас. Особенно если будет стоять жаркая погода.   
— Ничего, это их проблемы. Мы своё дело сделали. И да, лично мой волк не совсем доволен. Нужно будет по пути заехать куда-нибудь и поесть нормальной еды, — Дерек вытер припасённым полотенцем лицо и усмехнулся. — Мой волк требует мяса.


	8. Пыльца

— Всегда считал, что феи не бывают злыми, — вздохнул Стайлз, отряхиваясь от искрящихся чёрных блесток.   
— Вспомни "Спящую красавицу", друг. Там фея так-то весь замок усыпила, мстя за то, что те забыли позвать её на день рождение принцессы, — отозвался Скотт, разглядывающий умещающуюся в его руке волшебную палочку с полумесяцем на конце.   
— То была сказка, Скотт, — усомнился Стайлз.   
— Сказки всегда на чём-то основаны, — Дерек, наконец, отряхнулся от блёсток и принялся разгребать мешки, что фея хранила на своём складе. Мешки были разных размеров от совсем крохотных, размером с мизинец, до больших — в половину человеческого роста.  
— То есть ты веришь, что однажды какая-то злая фея подарила какой-то принцессе заколдованное веретено? — со скепсисом поинтересовался Стайлз.   
— А почему бы нет? Посмотри — Скотт держит в руках волшебную палочку. Мы с тобой усыпаны блёстками. Вокруг всё тоже в них. Фея была ростом с мою руку по локоть. И ты всё ещё не можешь допустить, что когда-то подобная ей фея усыпила королевство? Стайлз, даже обычные люди могут это сделать при помощи газа, таблеток и некоторых трав, а ты сомневаешься в возможностях феи. Ты не веришь своим глазам? Уж кому, как не тебе, стоит верить в это.   
— На что ты намекаешь?   
— На твою защитную систему, состоящую из добра, — Дерек усмехнулся, изобразив руками радугу. — Ты что-то магическое Стайлз. Ты должен верить в себя. И в фей. Кстати, о феях. Эта явно была очень плохой.   
Дерек раскрыл один из больших мешков. Удивительно, что снаружи он был абсолютно сухой и чистый — внутри него лежали с десяток отрубленных рук.   
— Я так понимаю, что в других мешках мы найдём остальные части тел? — поморщился Скотт.   
— Полагаю, что да, — согласился Дерек. Он раскрыл мешок поменьше и показал содержимое остальным — в нём были лёгкие.   
— Жуть, — поёжился Стайлз. — Зачем ей всё это?   
— Может, чтобы продать на каком-нибудь феечном рынке? — Скотт поднял крохотный мешочек и заглянул в него. — Здесь золотая пыльца. Такая же, как та, что была у нашей феи, но золотая, а не чёрная. Думаю, что она не только людей убивала.  
— Жестока сука, — ругнулся Стайлз. Он заглянул в мешок побольше того, что держал Скотт и нашёл там волшебные палочки. — Интересно, с кем же она таким связалась. Явно не для себя всё хранила.   
— О, на дне мешка подписи. Точно не для себя. Так что здесь у нас дела не закончены — нам нужно найти покупателя.   
— А чего меня искать? — поинтересовался насмешливый голос из-за спины и все трое разом обернулись и выставили вперёд оружие. — Вы не рады меня видеть? — Кроули обиженно надул губу.   
— Нет, представь себе. Не рады, — прорычал Дерек. Рядом с хозяином ада сложно было сдерживать волка, он рвался наружу не то для того, чтобы служить, не то, чтобы разорвать демону глотку.   
— Стайлз, милый, надень на своих щеночков намордники, а то ещё кого покусают.   
— А я, в общем-то, не против, чтоб покусали, — усмехнулся Стайлз. В компании с Кроули он единственный сохранял трезвый ум и ему даже нравились их беседы, полные иронии, сарказма и насмешек. Словно бы он нашёл своего злого двойника. — Может быть, я даже как-нибудь случайно скажу им "фас".   
— О, не стоит, — Кроули поднял руки, — ты же знаешь, я тоже люблю собачек, — в воздухе на секунду раздалось рычание. — Не переживай, я, конечно, не буду их на вас спускать. Пока. Я вообще здесь только для того, чтобы забрать мои вещи.   
— Твои? Может хоть скажешь нахера тебе столько запасных конечностей?   
— О, нет, милый, мне не нужны конечности, — Кроули поморщился, — поверь. Я просил у неё пыльцу и волшебные палочки. А конечности — это уже лично её прихоть.   
— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что они не для продажи?   
— Я хочу сказать, что я их не заказывал, — улыбнулся Кроули. — Но, думаю, покупатели бы нашлись. Феи отличные собирательницы, но, к несчастью, довольно редко встречаются те, кто собирает не только пыльцу.   
— Зачем тебе пыльца?   
— Устроить в аду Диснейленд, конечно, — пожал плечами Кроули. — Она нужна мне. Но, могу тебя успокоить — пыльцу невозможно использовать во зло. Ей можно творить только чудеса.   
— Чудеса не всегда чисто добрые.   
— Ну, это с какой стороны посмотреть. Так ты мне отдашь её?   
— Нет, конечно. Неужели ты правда думал. что я сделаю это?   
— Не особо, — скривился Кроули. — Просто надеялся. Кстати, как твоё самочувствие? Слышал в тебе червячок побывал. Удивительно, что твои щеночки ещё живы.   
— О, со мной всё хорошо, — Стайлз улыбнулся. — Советую и тебе попробовать — бодрит.   
Кроули улыбнулся, плотно сжав губы. Он явно торопился, хоть и пытался казаться расслабленным. Он всё поглядывал на мешочки, на полуобратившихся Дерека и Скотта, на стоящего перед ним Стайлза. Он слишком торопился и недооценивал охотников и потому, даже не понял, как оказался в аду. Весь в золотых блёстках.   
Стайлз осторожно смахнул остатки пыльцы с рук в мешочек.   
— Знаете, пожалуй, их стоит забрать себе. 

***  
— Фея-Стайлз, — усмехнулся Дерек. Стайлз, жующий картошку, сощурился, пытаясь убить его взглядом.   
— Не обращай внимания, Стайлз, он просто злится, что ничего не мог сделать против Кроули, — махнул рукой Скотт и чуть не разлил колу на ноутбук.   
Они сидели в местной закусочной, Скотт искал в интернете что-нибудь о продаже органов и частях тела, Дерек и Стайлз разглядывали бестиарии семейства Хейлов и Стилински. Хейловский бестиарии был в основном посвящён оборотням, вампирам и существам по типу канимы и ругару. Версия Стилински, откопанная Стайлзом на чердаке, писалась его дедом со стороны матери, и теперь, когда Стайлз начал догадываться, что мать его не была человеком, стало понятнее, почему бестиарий был посвящён в основном добрым магическим существам типа фей и единорогов. Но так же там были и случаи их безумия, а так же иные существа, которые только притворялись добрыми и существа из мира магии, состоящие из беспроглядной тьмы. Раньше этот бестиарий казался Стайлзу чуть ли не бесполезным, и он даже особо не заглядывал в него. Отчасти и из-за того, что боялся узнать, кем была его мать и кем является он сам.   
— Но, может, он и правда фея, — пожал плечами Дерек.   
— То, что я ниже тебя — не делает меня крохотной феечкой.   
— Но, ты же на половину человек. Потому и большой.   
— А ты не подумал, как человек, который выше меня, и крохотная фея смогли зачать ребёнка? Нет, Дерек, моя мать была нормальных размеров.   
— Стайлз, зачем ты сказал? Теперь у меня перед глазами не самая приятная сцена, — пожаловался Скотт.   
— Ищи, Скотти, не отвлекайся.   
— Я нашёл несколько чёрных рынков органов, но руки и ноги никому не нужны.   
— Ну, это уже что-то, нужно будет наведаться к ним.   
— Да, не хотел бы я получить себе органы из мешка.   
— Ну, между прочим, они там содержались в идеальных условиях. Кажется, сердца даже бились.   
— Бились, — согласился Дерек. Я вытащил одно и оно у меня руках начало пульсировать и только секунд через десять-тридцать замерло.   
— Ужас, — поморщился Скотт.   
— Людоеды тоже любят свеженькие органы, — сказал Дерек, показывая рисунок в дневнике. На рисунке был изображён широколицый, лысый человек с маленькими глазками и треугольными зубами. — И руки и ноги — это что-то типа крылышек и ножек курицы.   
— Фу, — Стайлз поглядел на заказанную Дереком четвертину курицы. — А как можно выяснить есть ли в городе людоеды?   
— Ну, — Скотт развернул к ним ноутбук. — Например, газетные вырезки говорят о каннибале, поедающем людей практически целиком. Это было год назад, — Скотт щёлкнул мышкой. — Это — два года назад. Никого так и не поймали. На теле не было следов зубов или какой-либо ДНК. Этот людоед очень осторожен.   
— Тогда я возвращаюсь к вопросу — как нам его найти?   
— Нам нужно закончить то, что начала фея и провести сделку. 

***  
— Давно не виделись, мальчики, — вызванный Кроули улыбнулся и рухнул в кресло, стоящее позади него. — Стайлз, больше никогда так не делай. Я час вычёсывал из волос блёстки.   
— О, мог бы не утруждаться, они бы сами растаяли.   
— Милый, это ты можешь блестеть на солнце. Королю ада сверкать всеми цветами радуги не пристало. Так что вам нужно?   
— Мы уверены, что ты знаешь покупателя органов.  
— Конечно знаю. И что вы предложите мне за него?   
— Один мешочек пыльцы.   
Кроули свёл брови к переносице, задумавшись. Потом встал и протянул Стайлзу руку.   
— Надеюсь на вашу честность. Его зовут Эддвард Гром, живёт в паре кварталов отсюда. Улицу не скажу, но дом его похож на пряничный домик злой ведьмы.   
— Если ты нас обманул, то мы найдём тебя и закинем туда, откуда ты ещё долго не вылезешь, — пригрозил Стайлз.   
— Зачем мне врать? Я не люблю людоедов, они мерзкие. Я не буду ради них рисковать.   
— О, Кроули, мы оба знаем, что ты любишь рисковать и без особой цели. Просто так, развлечения ради.   
— Милый, если бы ты один охотился за мной, то я бы, конечно, дразнил тебя намного больше, приставал бы, заигрывал, подкидывая в постель отрубленные головы. Но твои собачки меня напрягают. С ними мне играть не очень хочется.   
— О, Король ада боится собачек? — усмехнулся Дерек. В этот раз ему лучше получалось держать себя в руках.   
— Есть немного. От вас не знаешь, чего ждать и сложно просчитать ваши действия. Сплошные инстинкты, никаких размышлений.   
— Ну, хватит болтать, — нахмурился Стайлз. — Лови свою пыльцу. И запомни, Золушка, что если твоя информация окажется неверной, то к полуночи мы разобьём твою тыкву. 

***  
— Чёрт, этот дом и правда похож на пряничный, — Стайлз оглядел цветной домик, слегка укрытый зелёными кустами.   
— Людям стоит больше читать сказки, тогда бы они могли его заподозрить. И я уверен, что внутри своего жилища он не так умело прячет улики. Не удивлюсь, если открыв холодильник, мы обнаружим там чью-нибудь голову, — Скотт удобнее перехватил мачете.   
— И что, мы просто вломимся к нему, размахивая оружием? Убьём, потому что так сказал Кроули? — Стайлз с сомнением посмотрел на Дерека. Дерек, держащий в руках узкий, длинный кинжал, засунул его под куртку.   
— Скотт, спрячь мачете на спину, под куртку. Нам сначала нужно с ним поговорить.   
Дерек поправил куртку и направился к двери. скотт и Стайлз последовали за ним. Дерек нажал кнопку звонка и тот протяжно и низко застонал. Стайлзу даже показалось, что это похоже на человеческий стон боли.   
Дверь открыли не сразу. Но, когда открыли, Скотт чуть не бросился на хозяина дома, и только Стайлз удержал его на месте. Высокий, выше Дерека, человек, был полностью лыс, его маленькие глазки были прикрыты морщинистыми веками, пухлые губы были покрыты сеткой трещин.   
— Кто такие? — прогремел он, и Стайлз задумался над умственными способностей полиции этого города — как можно было не подозревать такого человека?   
— Соседи, — улыбнулся Дерек и указал на пустующий дом. — Мы с братьями въехали в дом напротив с утра.   
— Что-то я не видел вас.   
— О, мы приехали очень рано, ещё до рассвета. Мы просто хотели бы познакомиться с соседями. Моим братьям ещё нет восемнадцати, и мне было бы спокойнее знать имена своих соседей, чтобы в случае чего попросить помощи. Из меня не очень хороший отец. Как вас зовут? У вас есть дети?   
— Эддвард. Нет, — Эддвард почесал свою лысую голову. — Ладно, можете пройти.   
Человек прошёл дальше, оставив своих незваных гостей в гостиной.   
— Почему он нас впустил? — тут же зашептал Скотт.   
— Чтобы не вызывать подозрений, — так же тихо ответил Дерек.   
— Это явно тот, кого мы ищем, Дерек, — уверенно сказал Стайлз.   
— С чего ты так уверен?   
— Не знаю... я просто... чувствую? — Стайлз удивлённо уставился на Дерека. Осознание, что он доверяет собственному предчувствую больше чем чему-либо, оказалось неожиданным.   
— Ясно, феечка, — усмехнулся Дерек, но вдруг насторожился. — Думаю, он против соседей.  
Всё произошло быстро: Дерек выхватил кинжал, оттолкнул Стайлза в сторону и ударил налетевшего на него Эддварда в глаз. Эддвард завопил, и дёрнул рукой, с зажатым в ней мясничьим ножом, потом его пальцы ослабли,и он отпустил рукоять и завалился на спину.   
Дерек так и стоял — сгорбившись и держа в руке кинжал. Упавший на пол от толчка Дерека Стайлз вскочил на ноги и подбежал к нему. Нож застрял прямо под рёбрами, прорезав плоть от бедренной кости. Стайлз осторожно надавил в грудь Дерека, заставляя его лечь на диван. Дерек едва двигался, кровь стекала по его ноге, взгляд замер. Скотт помог ему лечь и вытащил из руки кинжал. Под голову ему подложили подушки, чтобы не захлебнулся кровью.   
Стайлз почему-то не паниковал. Он действовал чётко, прикрикивая на тормозящего Скотта. Стайлз почему-то был уверен, что ничего страшного не произошло. Но, когда за спиной его появился Айзек, он даже не удивился.   
— Ты же можешь ему помочь?   
— Ты можешь, — мягко сказал Айзек. В его голосе не было сочувствия, жалости или грусти. И Стайлз был благодарен ему за это.   
Стайлз понял, о чём говорит Айзек. Он достал из кармана мешочек и, открыв его, взял щепотку золотой пыльцы. Он попросил Скотт вытащить кож, и, когда Скотт сделал это, а кровь брызнула в лицо Стайлза, он высыпал пыльцу в рану и зачем-то прикрыл её сверху руками. К этому моменту Дерек уже потерял сознание.   
— Пожалуйста.   
За собственными светящимися пальцами Стайлз наблюдал уже через пелену слёз. 

***  
Когда он проснулся, было уже светло. Он был в номере, который они сняли, приехав в город. Звуки долетали до него словно бы издалека. Пахло сладким кофе и булочками. Стайлз сел на кровати и обнаружил Скотт и Айзека мирно беседующих и пьющих кофе из больших бумажных стаканов.   
— Что произошло? — спросил Стайлз и парни одновременно повернули к нему голову.   
— Ты ничего не помнишь? — спросил Скотт.   
— Ну... так. Как-то всё обрывочно... Стоп. Где Дерек? — он сам услышал в собственном голосе нотки панического страха.  
— Не волнуйся, он в лучшем состоянии, чем ты и проснулся часа два назад, — Айзек мягко улыбнулся. — Он ушёл вам за "нормальной" едой. А ты, видимо, потратил слишком много сил, чтобы спасти его. Если хочешь знать — ты успел ухватить его душу на пороге в мир иной, — Айзек скривился, указывая в пол.   
— Это не я, а пыльца, — помотал головой Стайлз.   
— Пыльца способна творить чудеса, но уже точно не способна вернуть душу в тело. Нет, Стайлз, без твоей помощи здесь не обошлось. Скажем, один, без пыльцы, ты бы вряд ли справился, не на том уровне развития ещё, но вместе вы оказались способны и на такое.   
— Готовься к тому, что Дерек будет звать тебя Крёстной феей, — усмехнулся Скотт. — Ты вообще как?   
— Жрать хочу, — признался Стайлз. — И не шевелиться.   
— Ты потратил много сил, — Айзек подошёл ближе и погладил его по голове и в ней тут же посветлело. Туман и тяжесть ушли. — И тебе нужно восстановиться.   
— Кстати, опять же с утра, прилетала фея. Она хотела забрать пыльцу своих сестер и извиниться за их "тёмную лошадку", но когда узнала о твоём поступке, решила оставить пыльцу тебе, — сказал Скотт. — Так что ты теперь можешь почувствовать себя феей и бороться со злом при помощи магии добра.   
— Были бы силы — я бы тебя ударил. И вообще, ты же не любишь кофе.   
— Ну, знаешь, у меня тут была не очень приятная ночка, когда два моих друга были без сознания, а перед этим один кровоточил, а второй испускал из пальцев белый свет. Не до сна мне было как-то. А сейчас уже поздно ложиться, вот мне Айзек кофе и принёс.   
— Проснулся? — вошедший Дерек, попытался нахмуриться, но брови не сползались, а губы наоборот расползались в улыбке. Дерек сжал губы и кинул теплый пакет из закусочной, которая понравилась Стайлзу в первый день их приезда в город. Стайлз достал из пакета горячий бургер и счастливо застонал.   
— Ты только что сделал его самым счастливым человеком на свете, — рассмеялся Скотт и, к собственному удивлению, вместо убийственного взгляда получил согласный кивок.   
Дерек помялся ещё в пороге и, подойдя в Стайлзу ближе, опустил ему руку на голову и потрепал по волосам. Стайлз, плохо контролируя свои эмоции, зажмурился от удовольствия.   
— Спасибо за вчерашнее.  
— Ага. Только не смей так больше делать, — серьёзно сказал Стайлз, подняв на Дерека взгляд. — Пожалуйста.


	9. Нимфа

— Скотт, советую тебе сейчас просто развернуться и бежать, не оглядываясь, — сжав кулаки прорычал Стайлз, увидев радостного Скотта, несущего в руках блестящие полупрозрачные феечные крылышки и волшебную палочку со стразами.   
Дерек, выглянувший из-за стойки с инструментами, оскалился, продемонстрировав миру два ряда острых и белых зубов.   
— Примерь! — фыркнул он и уклонился от летящей в него отвёртки.   
— Скотт, ты уже должен начать бежать! — напомнил он другу, но тот продолжал на цыпочках подкрадываться ближе. — Скотт, бля!   
— Ну, Стаайлз, ну примерь! Мы должны точно знать, что это тебе не идёт и что ты не фея.   
— Пошли нахуй! Оба! — Стайлз обиженно стащил с полки приглянувшуюся отвёртку и исчез между стеллажами.   
— Что-то он не в настроении, — заметил Скотт и подошедший Дерек согласно кивнул.   
— Он такой с утра. Что его так расстроило?   
— Был бы девушкой, можно было бы не сомневаться — это пмс. А так — чёрт его разберёт. Может съел что-то не то. Или наоборот — голодный. А может из дома звонили? Ты не видел, чтобы он по телефону разговаривал?   
— Нет, он всё утро провалялся уставившись в потолок. Он даже особо не шевелился. Я уже тогда удивился: всё-таки молчащий и неподвижный Стилински — это как-то очень дико. Но я решил, что он ещё не пришёл в себя. Может у него вместе с силами расходуется позитив?   
— Не знаю, но он вообще последнее время раздражённый. И у меня какое-то дурацкое чувство дежавю. Он же не болен, нет? Может нам стоит вернуться к Лидии и Денни?   
— Не надо, сам не чувствуешь? Нет в нём ничего.  
— Я переживаю, — Скотт прикусил губу, отложив в сторону крылья и палочку.   
— Я тоже, — признался Дерек, закидывая на плечо моток бечевки и перехватывая поудобнее пилу.   
— Зачем тебе, кстати, пила?   
— А у старой зубчики погнулись, когда мы людоеда пилили, — пожал плечами Дерек, и Cкотт брезгливо передёрнул плечами. Он всё ещё помнил запах костной пыли и начавшего подгнивать мяса.   
Когда они подошли к кассе, Стайлз уже стоял за ней, оперевшись на стену и поедая из большого ведёрка мороженое.  
— Может он беременный? — шепнул Скотт и Дерек несильно хлопнул его по затылку.   
— Может ты дебил?   
— Вы долго, — недовольно сказал Стайлз, но Дерек заметил, что что-то тоскливое из его взгляда и голоса ушло.   
— Тебя обсуждали, — сказал он, подталкивая парней к машине.   
— Чего это?   
— Да уже ничего. Я вижу ты закупился сладким. Ты же вроде не очень любил...  
— Сам знаю, — Стайлз широко распахнул глаза. — Но хочется просто ужас как. Я сегодня всё утро думал о какой-то фигне, но стоило увидеть мороженое, пастилу и газировку — и всё. Я понял о чём страдал. Во мне просто закончился сахар.   
— А знаешь кто ещё становится нервным без сладкого? — хихикнул Скотт.  
— А знаешь кто не досчитается зубов, если не заткнётся? — улыбнулся в ответ Стайлз и забрался на заднее сидение камаро, с нежностью прижимая к себе холодное ведёрко. 

***  
— Дерек, если ты не найдёшь нам работу, я сам начну её создавать, — пообещал Стайлз и улёгся грудью на стол.   
— Боже, да ты только этим и занимаешься.   
Они засели в городе на несколько дней и номер мотеля, в котором они остановились, уже начинал казаться почти родным. И если Скотт с Дереком считали это небольшим отпуском, то Стайлз скакал от плохо настроения, к гипер-весёлому, скучал, рушил всё вокруг и от безделья даже пару раз вызвал Кроули, "чтобы поболтать". Король Ада был не то чтобы против, но вернувшиеся домой оборотни своей одинаково агрессивной реакцией его не вдохновили и, когда Стайлз призвал его второй раз, он свалил быстрее, чем машина Дерека въехала на парковку.   
— Стайлз, ты уверен, что внимательно прочёл бестиарий своего отца? И ты уверен, что не хочешь ему позвонить и просто спросить о том, кем была твоя мама? Нам бы это очень упростило задачу, — мягко сказал Дерек, подталкивая к Стайлзу шоколадный батончик.   
Стайлз резво схватил батончик и, кинув напоследок недовольный взгляд, ушёл в другой конец комнаты, чтоб взять телефон.   
— Па-ап? — протянул он после непродолжительных гудков. У него был довольно громкий телефон и Дереку даже не особо приходилось напрягать слух, чтобы слышать о чём они говорят. — Привет, ты не занят?   
— Нет, что-то случилось? — спросил взволнованный шериф, и в трубке тут же затихли посторонние голоса, словно там тоже прислушивались к разговору отца и сына.   
— Ну, можно сказать и так. Случилось просто охренительное количество всего! — сказал Стайлз и на нервах откусил пол батончика, отчего речь его стала менее понятной, но, кажется, шерифа это не напрягало. — И меня теперь мучает только один вопрос — кто же, блин, всё-таки была моя мама? И не надо врать мне, что она человек! За мной уже закрепилось стойкое звание феи, а ведьма и вовсе сказала, что я "что-то сильное". Так что колись, папа.   
— Ну, — шериф замялся, в трубке послышались голоса Питера и Мелиссы и шериф был втянут в жаркий спор.   
— Посмотри на странице двадцать пятой в своём бестиарии, — посоветовал внезапный голос Питера и остальные голоса затихли.   
Стайлз вытащил потрепанную книгу и раскрыл её на нужно странице.   
— Серьёзно? Так просто?   
— А ты надеялся годами собирать мозаику из событий и явлений? Думал, что твой папа встретил ранее неизвестное людям существо? Единственное в своём роде?   
— Вас занесло, Питер, — фыркнул Стайлз. — Просто, а зачем было скрывать? Я бы понял. Может быть даже научился пользоваться силами, о которых мне говорят все вокруг.   
— Это вряд ли, — цокнул Питер, — твои силы сейчас только начали просыпаться. А так, твой папа обеспечил тебе детство нормального человеческого подростка.   
— Ну, — Стайлз замялся, — ладно, вы правы. Передадите трубку папе?   
— Конечно. Передавай привет Дереку, — усмехнулся Питер на прощание.   
— Пап?   
— Да, я слушаю. Ты хочешь узнать что-нибудь ещё?   
— Не знаю. Я просто не знаю, что мне делать с этим. К кому обратиться? Кто мне поможет понять, что я такое?   
— Ты нимфа, — вмешался Дерек, подкравшийся к Стайлзу сзади и заглянувший в бестиарий.   
— Дерек! — Стайлз вспыхнул, покрывшись ровным слоем розовой краски аж до ключиц.   
— Не переживайте, шериф Стилински, — продолжал Дерек. — Я понимаю, что вы не можете помочь. И мы сами разберёмся. В крайнем случае, мы знаем людей, которые могут нам помочь.   
— Спасибо, Дерек, — вдруг с облегчением вздохнул шериф, и Стайлз понял, что папа и правда ничего не знает.   
— Ну, — Стайлз запнулся. — Как ты вообще? Нормально питаешься? Питер тебя не обижает? Как миссис Маккол? Чем занимаетесь?   
— Сколько вопросов, Стайлз, — он почувствовал, что папа улыбается. — У нас всё хорошо, у нас всё спокойно, даже другие стаи не решаются сунуться на нашу территорию. У нас с Меллисой тоже всё хорошо, — Стайлз покраснел. — И мы разгребаем разные документы, собираем сведения, консультируемся с другими охотниками. Всё, как и всегда.   
— Ну, тогда до связи что ли?   
— До связи, Стайлз. Берегите себя. 

***  
— Скотт, серьёзно, ты сегодня явно нарываешься! — Стайлз сузил глаза, глядя на смеющегося друга.   
— Но, Стайлз! Нимфа! Боже, только не говори, что, когда ты войдёшь в полную силу, ты будешь гулять по лесам полностью обнажённый?   
— С чего бы мне, мать твою, это делать? — прошипел Стайлз.   
— Все нимфы так делают, — пожал плечами Дерек и сунул Стайлзу ещё1 один сникерс.   
— Если ты думаеф, фто меня так профто заткнуть... — прошепелявил Стайлз, запихивая в себя батончик, но поняв, что говорить становится всё сложнее, и правда замолчал, продолжая буравить испепеляющим взором друзей.   
— Какой-то ты нервный стал, — покачал головой Скотт. — Раньше ты нормально реагировал на шутки.   
Стайлз дожевал батончик и задумался, уставившись в стену.   
— И правда, — вдруг сказал он. — Нервы шалят... ааа, лекарство Дитона! Я совсем забыл о нём со всеми этими заморочками! Вот оно что!  
Стайлз рванул к сумкам и, покопавшись, вытащил на свет жестяную коробку.   
— Он говорил, что лекарство не только успокаивает, но и помогает плавно раскрывать мою сущность. А все эти черви и феи заставили меня буквально рвануть за своими силами. Вот и нервы ни к чёрту стали.   
— Неужели ты снова сможешь стать мои Стайлзом? Придурком, который сам бесил меня подколками и гейскими шуточками? — растрогано спросил Скотт.   
— Всё возможно, мой пряничек, — усмехнулся Стайлз. — Главное верить.   
— Я надеюсь, что хотя бы на людях вы постараетесь вести себя как нормальные люди, — вздохнул Дерек. — Когда вы были вдвоём, вы, может, и могли выставлять себя полными идиотами, но себя я позорить не дам.  
— Плохой старший братик, — фыркнул Стайлз и, подойдя обратно к столу, легко хлопнул Дерека по голове.   
Скотт проследил за движением с нескрываемым любопытством и, когда понял, что эта выходка останется для Стайлза безнаказанной, довольно улыбнулся.   
— Чего лыбишься? — буркнул Дерек, но Скотт только покачал головой. 

***  
— Куда опять смылся Дерек? — поинтересовался вышедший из душа Стайлз.  
— За едой, как всегда. Мистер "я не могу жрать это дерьмо", сказал, что отныне будет сам приносить нам еду. Нормальную еду, — передразнил Скотт голос Дерека.   
— Ну, пусть носит. Мне уже даже нравится, то, что он носит.   
— Ну, ещё бы, — Скотт хохотнул, и Стайлз зарделся. — За вами смешно и грустно наблюдать. Атмосфера неудовлетворённого сексуального напряжения такая, что хочется выбежать из мотеля и трахнуть первую попавшуюся девушку. Или парня, — зачем-то добавил Скотт и смутился, подумав о знакомых светлых кудряшках.  
— Кто бы говорил, — усмехнулся в ответ на смущение Скотта Стайлз.   
— Эй! Не я по утрам пялюсь на взрослого, спящего оборотня и умилительно улыбаюсь.   
— Блядь! Откуда ты знаешь? — Стайлз вспыхнул.   
— В туалет как-то ночью вышел. А ты не заметил, как я вернулся. Потому что "что"? Правильно! Пялился на взрослого, спящего оборотня и умилялся.   
— Главное, чтобы Дерек этого не узнал, — Стайлз поджал губы.   
— Слушай, да он сам весь такой "я грозный серый волк", а сам заботится о тебе, как о ребёнке... или возлюбленном.   
— Но, — Стайлз сел на кровать, поджав ноги, — не может такого быть. Дерек же не из "наших".   
— Я тоже не из "ваших". Но почему-то заглядываюсь на эти блядские светлые кудряшки и невинные голубые глаза. Может, конечно, он просто слишком похож на девушку... а у меня так давно никого не было...   
— Не оправдывайся, — хихикнул Стайлз.  
— Ну, я к тому, что если бы он был к тебе равнодушен, он бы так себя не вёл. Он бы мне руку сломал, если бы я решил похлопать его по голове. А на тебя даже не глянул хмуро.   
— Ой, — округлил глаза Стайлз.   
— Ага, ты даже сам не заметил, как перестал его боятся. А всё почему? Потому, что он перестал быть пугающим для тебя. Так что, думаю, вам стоит найти место и время и поговорить. И у тебя настроение улучшится и у него. Потому что неразряженное сексуальное напряжение у огромного, блядь, оборотня — это пиздец. Однажды он сорвётся. Я тебе, как оборотень поменьше говорю. Мне самому порой крышу сносит. Просто хочется изнасиловать. Не тебя. Но вот Дереку точно тебя. И тебе не понравится это, поверь.  
— Оборотневед, блин.   
— Сексолог оборотневед, прошу заметить, — усмехнулся Скотт и похлопал Стайлза по плечу. — Ты мне как-нибудь знак подай, и я тактично куда-нибудь свалю.   
— Ты хороший друг.   
— Я знаю.


	10. Монстры

Стайлзу снилось, будто он в лесу. Вокруг темно, но его это не пугало, наоборот: всё вокруг казалось родным. Он коснулся ствола дерева и почувствовал жизнь, он почувствовал тепло, он почувствовал, как соки, словно кровь, растекаются внутри древесины. Ночь укрыла его одеялом из тишины и волнующего чувства свободы. Он наслаждался мягкими и прохладными прикосновениями ветра к голому телу. Он слышал далёкие и кажущиеся нереалистичными, неправильными звуки города, но не стремился к нему. Ему не нужны были люди. Он прекрасно чувствовал себя здесь. В лесу. Среди своих владений...

***  
— Стайлз, соня, просыпайся! — Стайлз открыл глаза и увидел над собой лицо Скотта. — Ну ты и спишь.  
— А? Что? Когда я уснул и сколько сейчас времени? — Стайлз сел на кровати и потёр глаза. Со вчерашнего вечера он даже не помнил, дождался ли он Дерека.   
— Ты уснул ещё до ужина, — неодобрительно покачал головой Дерек. — И проспал около четырнадцати часов. И всё это время улыбался как дебил и скидывал с себя одеяло... и одежду.   
Стайлз с ужасом осмотрел своё тело и нашёл на себе только боксеры.  
— Ммм, мы решили тебя немного прикрыть, — смущённо ответил Скотт и усмехнулся. — Что же тебе такого снилось, извращенец?   
— Это всё вы, со своими разговорами о том, что я буду бегать по лесу обнаженным, — хмуро отозвался Стайлз и покраснел.   
— Ооо, так ты бегал в лесу обнажённым? Тогда понятно, чего ты вдруг решил устроить нам стриптиз.   
— Это был такой странный сон, — Стайлз потянулся и почувствовал, то, как же затекло тело. — Он был очень реалистичным и... нимфовым. Мне было так спокойно и уютно в том лесу... как дома. А звуки города скорее пугали и отвращали меня. Боже, надеюсь, до такого не дойдёт и я не стану безумным лесником.  
— Нимфой, — поправил его лыбящийся Скотт. — Голой и прекрасной нимфой.   
Дерек фыркнул и спрятал взгляд в ноутбуке, а Стайлз покраснел ещё больше, вспомнив вечерний разговор со Скоттом. Им, и правда, стоило поговорить. Наверное.  
— Жрать хочу, — пожаловался Стайлз и Дерек пододвинул тарелку к краю стола. На тарелке лежал здоровый кусок отбивной и овощи.   
— Я уже успел сбегать за едой, да. Мы вообще много что успели сделать, пока ты спал, — с укором сказал Дерек и развернулся к подошедшему Стайлзу ноутбук. — Недалеко отсюда видели грифона, пожирающего внутренности какого-то человека. Чуть южнее — небольшого дракона, спалившего пол деревни. Так же, рыбаки поговаривали о рыбе с женской головой, а один круизный лайнер чуть не затонул, столкнувшись с сиренами. Как думаешь, Стайлз, куда нам стоит отправиться?   
— Чего это ты на меня так смотришь? — Стайлз поджал губы. — Ты думаешь, что это я виноват, что эти твари повылезали?   
— Всё они, по сути своей, — животные.   
— И что? Может это какой-нибудь друид взбесился? — Стайлз затолкнул в рот кусок мяса, не переставая хмуро глядеть на Дерека. Тот, в свою очередь, смотрел на Стайлз не менее хмуро.   
— Прекратите играть в гляделки, — вздохнул, наконец, Скотт. — У Дерека брови лохматее, у него лучше получается. Прости, друг. И нет, ты не виноват. По-крайней мере, ты не делал этого сознательно. Но... всё начало появляться, пока ты спал.   
— Да ладно?! — Стайлз взвыл и накрыл лицо руками. — Да, что же за хуйня? Ну, почему же папу потянуло на экзотику? Почему нельзя было выбрать кого-нибудь, кто не бегает по лесу и не управляет живностью?   
— Хватит ныть, — рыкнул Дерек, но тут же немного смягчился. — Лучше давай думать, что делать.   
— Если это и правда я всю кашу замутил, то сразу говорю — я вообще без понятия, как это исправить.   
— Может, стоит созвать охотников? — предложил Скотт. — Ближайших.   
— Неплохая мысль, — согласился Дерек. — Только нам стоит быть чертовски осторожными. Если они решат проверить нас...   
— Вам пиздец, — отозвался Стайлз.   
— Всё будет нормально, — махнул рукой Скотт и взял в руки телефон. — Если что, у нас есть нимфа. Может, он разденется и все забудут, что хотели сделать. 

***  
— Странные вы какие-то охотники, — подозрительно сказал мужчина за сорок с густыми чёрными усами, дряблой сероватой кожей и с неоднозначно выглядывающим из кармана брюк револьвером.  
— На вас ковбойская шляпа. Не вам нас судить, — покачал головой Стайлз.   
— И почему мы странные? — спросил Скотт.   
— Молодые слишком, — ответил он и, зыркнув на Стайлза, снял шляпу. — А тот, что постарше, только молчит и пялится на меня, как собака на вырезку.   
— Он просто голодный, а у вас такое пузико аппетитное, — хихикнул Стайлз и тут же получил увесистую затрещину от Скотта.   
— Выпей уже таблетки, Стайлз! Ты невыносим, — Скотт закатил глаза.   
Стайлз недовольно скривился, но послушно полез за таблетками. Дерек чуть шатнулся на стуле, придвигаясь ближе к Стайлзу и, обдав его ухо горячим дыханием, шепнул.   
— Мне он тоже не нравится, потерпи.   
Охотник посмотрел на них с подозрением, но с небольшим, чем раньше. Над дверью зазвенел звоночек и в забегаловку у дороги вошли ещё четыре человека.   
— О, остальные подтянулись, — Скотт улыбнулся и пожал всем подошедшим охотникам руки.   
— А вы не слишком мелкие для такой работы? — спросил длинный парень, лет на пять старше Дерека и до сих пор обладающий прекрасными подростковыми усиками.   
— А ты не слишком длинный? Ты головой о потолок не трёшься? — поинтересовался Стайлз и, под гневным взором Скотта, закинул в себя таблетки.   
— Простите его, он у нас немного нервный. Меня зовут Скотт, нервного — Стайлз. Молчаливого — Дерек. Нам не важно, считаете ли вы нас слишком юными для подобной работы или слишком подозрительными, потому что один любит помолчать, а другой придурок. Мы пришли, чтобы объяснить ситуацию вокруг и распределить работу.   
— Ситуацию?   
— Да, если вы ещё не читали свежие новости, то рассказываю — вокруг оживились разнообразные мифические существа. Грифоны, драконы, медузы, сирены, кентавры и даже единороги.   
— Всегда считал единорогов хорошими, — вздохнул один из охотников.   
— Боюсь, сейчас в природе всё взбесилось. И мы понятия не имеем почему, но решили, что стоит устранить последствия. И потому мы созвали вас. И просим передать другим. Раскидать людей так, чтобы они не сталкивались на одном участке. Слишком много работы для подобных встреч.   
— И что же вы возьмёте себе?   
— Дракона, — подал голос Дерек. Охотники уставились на него со смесью недоумения и ужаса.   
— Остальные не лучше, так что не надо на меня так смотреть, — оскалился Дерек.   
— Он прав, — кивнул Скотт. — К тому же мы ходим исключительно группой и считаем, что дракон нам по плечу. Так что остальное за вами. Выбирайте. 

***  
— Хорошо, с этим решили. Но что же делать с демонами? — спросил длинный.   
— А что с ними? — удивлённо поинтересовался Скотт, и охотники уставились на него как на идиота.   
— Они же повсюду. Мы только и успевают отбивать их атаки. Они словно с цепи сорвались. Снуют туда-сюда, вынюхивают. Развлекаются, заключают нечестные сделки.   
— Правда? — Скотт почесал голову. — Нам они как-то вообще не встречались... кроме одного.   
— Слушай, а может быть такое, что Кроули считает меня другом и потому демоны не появляются в поле нашего зрения? — тихо хихикнул Стайлз Дереку, но один из охотников услышал.   
— Друг? Король Ада — друг?   
— Ну, мы мило с ним беседуем, когда мне очень скучно и одиноко, — пожал плечами Стайлз.   
— Тогда может попросишь своего "друга" попридержать своих псов?   
— Ну, — Стайлз задумался, прикусив губу. — Может быть и получится. У меня есть небольшой рычаг давления на него, — он улыбнулся.   
— Какой?  
— Это вас не касается, — мягко сказал Дерек, сурово оглядывая охотников. — Если он сказал, что попробует, то вам стоит сказать "спасибо" и молится, чтобы Кроули его послушал.   
Охотники переглянулись и кивнули. 

***  
— Всё прошло нормально, — с облегчением вздохнул Скотт и рухнул на кровать. — Боже, когда этот старый охотник на меня смотрел в начале, мне казалось, что он сейчас схватит свой револьвер и выстрелит мне в голову серебром.   
— Ты держался хорошо, Скотт, — похвалил Дерек.   
— А почему же ты молчал?   
— Решил побыть опасной поддержкой. Он боялся меня, потому что молчаливые и таинственные люди всегда немного пугают.   
— А ты вёл себя плохо, — Скотт снова хлопнул Стайлза по затылку.   
— Ай! Я же извинился!   
— Не забывай принимать свои таблетки! Запиши себе куда-нибудь, иначе я выжгу это у тебя на лбу. И запястье. И где-нибудь ещё.   
— Да, ладно-ладно, — Стайлз поднял руки в примирительном жесте. — Всё прошло нормально же. Они даже не обиделись.   
— Потому что мы отвлекли их, — Скотт снова откинулся на кровать и прикрыл глаза. — Кошмар, мы и правда собрались сражаться с драконом.   
— Мы прямо как рыцари! — Стайлз вскочил на кровать и вскинул руку вверх, ударившись кулаком в потолок.   
— Дракон физиологически животное. И кроме способности выдыхать пламя ничего магического не умеет. Так что пара выстрелов, может, ударов мачете и атака двух сильных оборотней его свалит. А вот как они будут сражаться с грифоном, к которому даже нельзя подойти, не упав замертво... или с сиренами, которые околдовывают, даже сквозь наушники? Боюсь, что число охотников может сократиться.   
— И во всём виноват я? — Стайлз уселся на кровати, поджав колени к груди.   
— Нет, — Дерек покачал головой, садясь на кровать рядом со Стайлзом. — Прости за утро. Ты не виноват. В крайнем случае, ты не мог контролировать это. И если бы на твоём месте был бы я — я тоже бы не смог. Никто бы не смог. Не переживай, мы разберёмся со всем дерьмом, что на нас свалится. И ты научишься контролировать свою силу.   
Стайлз вздохнул, прикрыв глаза, и, неожиданно даже для себя, привалился к плечу Дерека. Он понял, что сделал только несколько секунд спустя, а когда открыл глаза и попытался отшатнуться, был прижат к груди. Но, не успел он отойти от шока, как Дерек уже выпустил его из объятий, встал и подтолкнул его, укладывая на кровать.   
— Уже поздно, Стайлз, спи. Нам завтра рано вставать, а тебе теперь нужно больше сна.   
Стайлз моргнул, а когда открыл глаза, Дерек уже выключил свет. Скотт, как оказалось, уже давно лежал в кровати, отвернувшись в другую сторону, и Стайлз был благодарен ему. Эта сцена была слишком странной. Стайлз прикрыл глаза, слушая, как раздевается Дерек и, подумав, стянул с себя джинсы и футболку.   
— Спокойной ночи, Дерек.   
— Спокойной, Стайлз. 

***   
Но Стайлз так и не уснул. Он всё лежал и думал о том, что возможно, пока он спал, его силы активизировались и разбудили тварей. И что если он не будет спать, возможно, новых вспышек не будет. Возможно, твари сами уйдут. Или хотя бы не появится новых.   
— Не бойся, — наконец сказал Дерек. — Тебе нужно спать. Даже если ты разбудишь новых тварей. Спи. Мы со всем справимся, но ты без сна не сможешь.   
— Слушай...   
— Да?  
Стайлз хотел попросить Дерека снова его обнять. Потому что это было так круто! Но потом подумал, что это будет слишком уж по-девчачьи и глупо и передумал.   
— Не, ничего. Я постараюсь уснуть.   
— Постарайся, — голос Дерека внезапно оказался совсем близко, и его рука легла Стайлзу на лоб. Стайлз повернулся и последнее, что он увидел, были сияющие голубым глаза Дерека.


	11. Договор

Что-то вытолкнуло его из сна. Какое-то ужасное и мерзкое предчувствие беды. Во сне точно было что-то намекающее, но всё, что помнил Стайлз — это был красный цвет. Сон был красным. Полностью. Красное небо, похожее на море крови; красные деревья, похожие на огромные факелы; красные люди, словно с содранной кожей. Стайлз зажмурился, но перед глазами всё ещё мелькали красные искры. Словно искры костра...   
Стайлз распахнул глаза и уставился в темноту. Огонь, о нём предупреждал сон. Стайлз почувствовал, что им не стоило браться за это задание, ещё тогда, когда Дерек объявил о нём. Огонь, чёрт, да семья Дерека сгорела, почему же он взял именно дракона?  
— Чувак, ты чего не спишь? — сонно пробормотал Скотт.   
— Я тебя разбудил?   
— И не только его, — пробурчал Дерек с другой стороны.   
— Да как? Я же даже не шевелился почти!  
— Стайлз, — со вздохом произнёс Дерек, — твоё сердце стучит, словно вот-вот выскочит — такой шум разбудит любого с чутким слухом.   
— Тебе что-то приснилось? — Скотт перелез на кровать к Стайлзу и погладил его по плечу, отчего волнение, охватившее Стайлза ранее, начало утихать, и Стайлз понял, что дышать стало легче.   
— Да. И это было очень плохим. Зря мы взяли себе дракона. Он же выдыхает пламя!  
— Подумаешь, — махнул рукой Скотт. — В крайнем случае, наденем огнеупорные костюмы.  
— Не, ты не понимаешь, Скотт. Мой сон был таким... красным. Всё было красным. И трава, и небо, и вы. Словно весь мир облили красной краской... или кровью. И ощущения во сне все были красными — болезненными, яркими.   
— Это только сон, чувак, — Скотт похлопал его по плечу.   
— Нет, — покачал головой Дерек, — не забывай, что у Стайлза просыпаются способности. А нимфы предсказывали будущее. И если это такое предсказание — то, возможно, нам и правда не стоит лезть к дракону. Но, Стайлз, ты уверен, что там был дракон?  
— Но огонь!   
— Ты видел огонь? Ты не говорил, что видел огонь, Стайлз.   
— Но... — Стайлз замялся. Волнение вновь вернулось. Он не помнил о сне ничего кроме его цвета, и Дерек мог быть прав и сон действительно не был об огне и драконе. Красной может быть кровь. А кровь может пролить кто угодно.   
— Не нервничай, Стайлз, — Дерек тоже пересел на кровать Стайлза и тоже положил руку ему на плечо. — Мы повременим с походом на дракона. Он пока затих, как мы могли судить по новостям, возможно, он даже больше и не появится. В любом случае, мы не полезем на него, пока не будем уверены точно, что твой сон был не о нём.   
— А о чём тогда он был? — Стайлз повернулся к Дереку и столкнулся с ним взглядом.   
— Не знаю, но мы разберёмся. Мы можем даже вернуться к Лидии, и ты с ней поговоришь, если тебе так будет спокойнее. И может следующей ночью тебе приснится что-нибудь ещё. Может быть твой сон — не больше, чем обычный кошмар.  
— Ещё можно будет позвать Айзека, — добавил Скотт, — думаю, он может об этом что-нибудь знать.   
— Или ещё кое-кого, — Стайлз вздохнул. — К тому же, я уже обещал охотникам с ним разобраться. А вам, ребята, думаю, пора выйти погулять.

***  
— О, Стайлз, как это мило! Ты даже прогнал своих собачек, чтобы поговорить! — Кроули умилённо улыбнулся.  
— Ты уже знаешь, о чём пойдёт речь? — Стайлз старался говорить спокойно и непринуждённо, но брови сползались к переносице сами собой.   
— Ах, какой серьёзный взгляд, — Кроули усмехнулся, падая в кресло. — Ну, возможно, частично.   
— И что же конкретно ты знаешь?   
— Ты будешь играть в "вызнай у бывшего демона перекрёстка информацию" или просто перейдёшь к своим просьбам и предложениям?  
Стайлз вздохнул, садясь напротив демона на кровать.   
— Да, прости, я забыл, с кем имею дело. Итак, у меня есть просьба, вопрос и предложение, которое должно их окупить.   
— Вот это уже интереснее, милый, — Кроули поёрзал в кресле. — Давай, озвучивай. Не томи.   
— Первое: отзови своих демонов, шастающих вокруг охотников, на недельку-другую. Ты же сам в курсе творящегося вокруг. И не думаю, что тебе это нравится. Мифические существа не друзья даже тебе, да?   
— Угадал, — Кроули склонил голову. — Но они мне не особо мешают.   
— Не торопись с принятием решения. Второе: я узнал, кто я такой. И я знаю, что нимфы способны предсказывать будущее. Сегодня мне снился мутный красный сон — может ли он быть предсказанием? И если да — то как понять, о чём конкретно он предупреждает?   
— Хорошо же должно быть твоё предложение, — Кроули в предвкушении потёр руки.   
— Я предлагаю тебе себя, — Стайлз закатил глаза, увидев, как губы Кроули расползаются в пошлой улыбочке, и продолжил раньше, чем тот открыл рот. — Ты сможешь призвать меня на некоторое время, когда я тебе понадоблюсь. Дважды. Я не буду убивать близких мне людей. Людей не достойных смерти — тоже. Я не буду пытаться уничтожить мир. И раскрыть пошире врата ада — тоже.   
— И для чего ты мне нужен тогда? — Кроули рассмеялся.   
— Сам реши. Я знаю, что ты не прочь заполучить меня. Пусть даже на пару часов. Я полукровка, но даже полукровка нимфы является полубожественным существом. И я силён, сам говорил. Я понадоблюсь тебе.   
— Ты — змей, а не олень, Стайлз, — довольно ухмыльнулся Кроули и провёл рукой по затылку. — Ты говоришь то, во что сам не особо веришь. Но говоришь сладко. Ладно, в общем, может ты и прав. Ты и правда можешь мне пригодиться.   
— Так что? Нам нужно оформить сделку официально?  
— Конечно, — в руках Кроули появился два пергамента и перьевые ручки. Он протянул пергаменты Стайлзу. — Прочти. Если со всем согласен, то передай один мне. А второй подпиши сам. Кровью, естественно.   
Стайлз пробежался глазами по строчкам, их казалось больше, чем он озвучил, но на деле не было никаких дополнительных пунктов и между строчек тоже ничего не было. Он кивнул и протянул один договор Кроули. Перьевая ручка оказалась на деле острее своих обычных сестёр. Стайлз легко проколол венку у запястья, в ложбинке большого пальца, и пару раз махнул над пергаментом рукой, оставляя на нём яркую кровавую подпись.   
— И иди сюда, малыш, нам нужно скрепить этот договор, как я привык это делать, — Кроули хихикнул, но Стайлз вздохнув, встал и подошёл к Кроули, чтобы коснуться его губ своими. Кроули не лез с языком и через несколько секунд легонько оттолкнул Стайлза от себя. — Хороший мальчик. Держи. У тебя будет лежать моя подпись. У меня — твоя. И если кто-то из нас нарушит договор, наказание последует незамедлительно. Любое, какое пожелает вторая сторона.   
Стайлз усмехнулся. Вот он — пункт между строк.   
— Хорошо, для меня выполнять свой долг не проблема, — Стайлз коварно улыбнулся, но подкол совершенно не задел Кроули.   
— Милый, для демона перекрёстка, пусть и бывшего, долг — превыше всего. Демонов я отзову завтра с утра, а на счёт твоего сна — расскажи мне подробнее. Я не могу забраться в твою голову, потому мне нужно хотя бы описание картины, представшей перед тобой.   
Стайлз рассказал ему всё, что вспомнил. Даже поделился своими мыслями по поводу, а Кроули только молча слушал и кивал головой. Когда Стайлз закончил, Кроули на мгновения словно подвис, глядя на скреплённые у груди руки.   
— Не думаю, что твой сон об огне, — наконец, сказал он. — Ты не чувствовал жар. Обычно, когда кому-то снится огонь, он даже не видит цветов, но жар и запах гари всегда есть. Впрочем, твой сон несёт не менее страшное послание для вас. Ты не видел своих друзей — это может значить две вещи: они погибли, и ты остался один или с ними всё хорошо, и потому ты на них не обращаешь внимания. Красный цвет — цвет крови, всем известно. Твой сон несёт смерть. Много смертей. Много жестоких смертей. Но ты видел красных людей. Возможно, эти красные люди и есть будущие трупы и тогда вариант, что твои друзья в порядке, более вероятен. Место, по твоему описанию, похоже на то, где появилась химера. Может твой сон отражение твоего чувства вины? Ты думаешь, что это ты послал чудовищ, а химеру сложно убить. Очень сложно. Короче говоря, — Кроули откинулся в кресле. — Не лезь к химере. На всякий случай. Мне твои собачки не нравятся, но зато нравишься ты. А если они помрут, ты вряд ли продолжишь быть таким забавным.   
— Но мы, вроде, и не собирались сражаться с химерой...  
— Когда охотники, посланные за ней, облажаются — вы сами поедете её убивать. У вас же у каждого в заднице по экскалибуру, вам же не прожить без геройствований. В общем, я всё сказал. Всё, что понял, всё, что знаю. Дальше сам решай — попытать тебе счастье в сражении с тварью или лучше нахер. Она сама уберётся, когда насытится. Я знаю, что ты не из тех героев, что ради незнакомых людей будут рисковать семьёй. В твою защиту могу сказать, что те незнакомые люди в большинстве своём достойны смерти больше, чем ты и твои собачки. Просто помни это.   
— Спасибо, — подумав, сказал Стайлз.   
— Да не за что. Ну, мне пора. Пойду думать, зачем ты мне нужен.   
Кроули на прощание хлопнул Стайлза по плечу и исчез. 

***  
— И что сказал этот вонючий демон? — Скотт скривился.   
— Что сон не о драконе и что нам не стоит сражаться с химерой.   
— Мы ж и не собирались...  
— Но могли, — подал голос Дерек, начищающий свои пушки. — Если те охотники не справятся, то мы могли бы полезть в пекло.   
— Потому что у нас по экскалибуру в жопе, — кивнул Стайлз, а остальные только закатили глаза, узнав автора высказывания.   
— Но дракона-то нам можно убить? — Скотт почесал щёку. — Просто... это было бы круто.   
— Дракона — можно... если осторожно, — Стайлз усмехнулся. — Кроули, кстати, вам смерти не желает.   
— Он помог тебе только из-за того, что он чертовски любит заключать сделки. Его душами не корми, дай какой договор подписать. Да и от вранья его мы не застрахованы.   
— Он не врал. Не стал бы. Сам же сказал — он любит заключать договоры. И каким бы плохим он не был — договоры свои он не нарушает. А ложь, утаивание правды и недосказанность были прописаны в договоре, который мы заключили, как то, что договор расторгает и обязует нарушителя выполнять приказание пострадавшего. Он сам ещё не знает зачем, но я нужен ему. Хотя бы для того, чтобы хвастаться, что поймал себе нимфу в услужение.   
— А ты быстро свыкнулся со своей сущностью, — хохотнул Скотт. — Даже не пытаешься переделать "нимфу" во что-то мужского рода.   
— А смысл? — Стайлз сверкнул глазами в сторону Дерека. — Может, я потому и увлекаюсь мужчинами, что во мне есть эта "нимфа" женского рода. Да и раньше я не особо рвался доказывать свою маскулинность.   
— Ну да, стоит только вспомнить твои предпочтения в парнях, — Скотт оскалился, и Стайлз уставился на него пламенеющим взором "не_смей_этого_делать". — Не бойся, я не буду вмешиваться. Пока.   
Скотт похлопал друга по плечу и вышел из номера, видимо изрядно нагревшись под горящим взглядом Стайлза и решив подышать свежим воздухом. Стайлз и Дерек же остались стоять в вязкой атмосфере неловкости и недосказанности.   
— Я.. это... — Стайлз замялся. — Я хотел сказать, спасибо. В смысле, ты, типа, вчера почти спас меня. От самого себя. Я бы загрыз себя за ночь, по любому. Моё блядское чувство вины за всё на свете и так не очень помогает мне жить, а тут ещё такое... короче...  
— Я понял, Стайлз. Не за что, — Дерек кивнул, нервно покачал ногой и сложил руки на груди. — Ты не безразличен мне, ты знаешь. И я волнуюсь за тебя. Так что если тебе сложно уснуть или что-то болит — обращайся. Я не могу залечивать раны, но хотя бы умею немного снимать боль и усыплять так, что ничего не снится. Страх, думаю, тоже смогу унять. Да и вообще, можешь обращаться даже если тебе просто хочется кого-нибудь обнять, — Дерек усмехнулся, продолжая смотреть на свои руки.   
— Окей, — Стайлз кивнул, не до конца ещё поняв какое счастье ему привалило. — Обращусь. Может быть мне даже хочется обняться вот прямо сейчас.   
Стайлз сделал к Дереку шаг, но тот повернул голову в сторону двери и та раскрылась.   
— Да-да, я уже понял, что я пиздец как не вовремя. Простите. Но на улице уже темно и холодно. Завтра я отправлюсь с утра за едой, а вы сможете продолжить изображать пятнадцатилетних девственников.   
Скотт закрыл за собой дверь, скинул с себя рубашку и джинсы и нырнул под одеяло.   
— И не забывайте, что я хорошо слышу и храню мачете под подушкой. Убийство Скотта не принесёт вам мира, друзья мои.


	12. Экскалибур

— Я, надеюсь, все проснулись в замечательном настроении, рады солнышку за окном и не желают бедному маленькому Скотту умереть в мучениях, — Скотт ногой закрыл за собой дверь и протянул друзья по стакану с кофе.  
Дерек, проснувшийся следом за Скоттом, а ныне хмуро смотрящий в ноутбук, принял стакан и, сделав глоток, кивнул.  
— Ты, наконец-то, запомнил, какой кофе я люблю. Так что пока можешь не опасаться за свою шкуру.  
— Ну как я могу на тебя злиться, Скотт? — протянул Стайлз, потягиваясь и забирая стакан из рук Скотта. Он снял со стакана крышку и облизнул прилипшие к ней сливки и шоколадную крошку. — На человека, доставляющего вкуснейший кофе прямо в постельку, вообще нельзя злиться.  
— Ого, у тебя хорошее настроение, Стайлз? — Скотт уселся на стул напротив Дерека.  
— Я уже сказал — я выспался.  
— Ну-ну, — Скотт фыркнул, предчувствуя либо поток слов от Стайлза, либо вытряхивание этих слов из Стайлза силой. Надо было только остаться наедине. Что-то случилось, пока он ходил за кофе. Определённо.  
— Не строй такое лицо, — рыкнул Дерек. — Он просто утром перебрался в мою кровать. Просто перебрался и спал там. Всё.  
Стайлз довольно улыбнулся.  
— Мне было грустно и холодно, а ты сам сказал обращаться "если что". Вот это "если что" и случилось.  
— А почему ты тогда в своей кровати? — Скотт приподнял бровь.  
— Ждали тебя с едой, и Дерек запретил мне есть в его постели, — Стайлз состроил грустное лицо, Дерек кивнул. — Кстати, давай еду!  
Скотт распотрошил пакет и запустил в Стайлза горячим свёртком с чизбургером. Дерек с тоской оглядел содержимое пакета, но всё равно взял полагающуюся ему порцию.  
— Как вы ещё не сдохли, питаясь этим?  
— Магия! — Стайлз ухватил булку зубами и пошевелил в воздухе пальцами.  
— Ну, а чем нам ещё питаться? — Скотт закинул в рот картошку. — Вокруг мотеля только пара таких дешёвых забегаловок. Уж лучше есть бургеры, которые они привыкли штамповать и могут приготовить с закрытыми глазами, чем заказывать что-нибудь из покрытого паутиной меню.  
— Когда доберёмся до крупного города, первым делом — кафе. То место, где умеют жарить стейки и тушить овощи. Никаких булок и кетчупа. Никакого фри.  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты такой приверженец здорового питания, — хихикнул Стайлз.  
— Не знаю, куда девается всё это у тебя, но я стараюсь не запускать своё тело. Потому что у меня эти булки чудесным образом не исчезают и если я не буду следить за тем, что ем...  
— Толстый Дерек! — прыснул Стайлз, чуть не пролив на кровать кофе. — Не смеши меня, хмурый волк. У нас такая жизнь, что потолстеть невозможно. К тому же, разве у оборотней не ускоренный метаболизм? Мне почему-то сложно представить себе толстого оборотня. Эдакий круглый, пушистый комок когтей и зубов.  
— К тому же, не ты ли плешь проел отцу на счёт здорового питания? — Дерек приподнял бровь.  
— У него сердце! Ему нельзя, — парировал Стайлз.  
— Почему мы говорим о еде? — спросил Скотт.  
— Это всё нервы, — покачал головой Стайлз. — Не о драконах же говорить.  
— А почему бы и нет?  
— О драконах мы знаем не много, — нахмурился Дерек. — Но точно известно, что для начала нам нужно найти меч.  
— Экскалибур? — Стайлз улыбнулся.  
— Нет, но его тоже нелегко найти. Нам нужен меч из мифический стали — адаманта.  
— И где же нам искать несуществующий меч? — Скотт скривился.  
— Существует для того заклинание одно, — промурлыкал Айзек, появившийся у кровати Стайлза.  
— Ты, я смотрю, в поэты подался? — усмехнулся Стайлз, но Айзек глянул на него с удивлением.  
— Почему?  
— Ну, — смутился Стайлз, — ты рифмуешь слова.  
— Да? — Айзек задумался и покачал головой. — Я слишком долго был на небесах.  
— Вы там все рифмуете?  
— Это такой ангельский акцент, — усмехнулся Скотт.  
— Почти, — Айзек улыбнулся. — Речь ангелов похожа на пение. Для нас — это просто речь. Для вас же может быть то необычно.  
— Ты раньше говорил нормально, — вздохнул Скотт.  
— Я долго не был на земле, — терпеливо повторил Айзек. — Отвык. И речь не обо мне. Вам нужен меч и мне известно, как его призвать.  
— По-любому опять нужна кровь девственников, единорогов и ещё какая-нибудь труднодоступная хрень, — вздохнул Стайлз.  
— Нет. Только заклинание и меч, — улыбнулся Айзек. — Обычный, даже игрушечный меч подойдёт. Только размеры должны быть настоящими. Заклинание это даже не всем ангелам и демонам известно, но мне его сообщили. Наверху переживают за успех вашей миссии.  
— А про мои сны ничего не говорят?  
— Ты уже всё узнал у Короля Ада, — в голосе Айзека проскользнул упрёк. — Нам добавить нечего.  
— Ну и ладненько, — Стайлз потёр руки. — Где мы найдём меч?  
— Я видел в отделе с игрушками вполне подходящий, — подсказал Скотт.  
— Я могу принести, — предложил Айзек.  
— Украсть?  
— Цена его ничтожно мала по сравнению с ценой жизни людей. Поступок сей не будет расцениваться как недостойный.  
— Ну, тогда давай, мы будем благодарны, — Скотт кивнул и Айзек исчез.  
— Да и кто заподозрит этого ягнёнка в воровстве? — усмехнулся Стайл.  
Спустя пару секунд Айзек вернулся, сжимая в руке пластмассовый меч.  
— Но заклинание произнести должен воин, тот, кто сразит дракона. Заклинание будет завязано на его крови и только он сможет использовать этот меч как оружие.  
— А вот и подводные камни, — вздохнул Стайлз. — Без них ничего не бывает.  
— Меч — смертоносное оружие. Нельзя было допустить использование его не по назначению.  
— А назначение его — убивать драконов?  
— И прочих опасных мифических существ, — кивнул Айзек.  
— Например, химеру?  
— Да, Стайлз, но вас я к ней не подпущу, — Айзек нахмурился. — Не ваша то забота. С химерой вашим друзьям помогут ангелы.  
— Ловлю на слове, — фыркнул Стайлз. — Ну, воин у нас Дерек. Да?  
— Истинно так, — Айзек согласно склонил голову.  
— Это потому что он старше и шире меня в плечах? — возмутился Скотт.  
— Это потому что он... короче, да, потому что старше и шире в плечах. Таких, как ты, в Спарте со скалы скидывали, а ты с драконом сражаться вздумал, — Стайлз покачал головой.  
— Вот ты как скажешь — вроде и обидеться надо, а где-то в глубине души и сам согласен, — Скотт тоскливо вздохнул.  
Дерек тем временем, следуя указаниям Айзека, закатал рукав и достал нож.  
— А почему именно сгиб резать надо? — Скотт поморщился. — Неужели нельзя обойтись парой капель из пальца?  
Стайлз пристально посмотрел на него, вытащил из-под кровати аптечку, достал оттуда шприц и резко воткнул в палец Скотта. Тот вскрикнул и уставился на него как умалишённого, но, опустив взгляд на пострадавший палец, он не обнаружил ни капли крови.  
— Ещё вопросы, пёсик?  
— Мог бы словами сказать.  
— Так нагляднее и надолго запомнится, — Стайлз кивнул, уже отвлёкшись от друга и внимательно следя за движениями Дерека.  
Когда Айзек подсунул ему под нос пергамент с каким-то древним языком, Стайлз даже не удивился. Он сначала хотел поинтересоваться, как он будет читать на языке, который видит впервые, но спустя мгновение осознал, что понял каждое слово.  
— Заклинание создали нимфы?  
— Конечно, — Айзек улыбнулся. — Земляная нимфа создала однажды сталь, которая превосходила по крепости все, что были до неё. Оружие из адаманта прорубало любой доспех, а об доспехи тупились и ломались обычные мечи. Тогда наверху решили запретить эту сталь, понимая, что попав в плохие руки, она сможет уничтожить человечество. Нимфе наказали уничтожить весь имеющийся метал, но оставили лазейку — заклинание. На случай, когда без адаманта не справиться. Дракон — тот самый случай.  
— И только нимфа может прочесть его? Даже ангелы не могут?  
— Именно.  
— То есть, охотникам охренительно повезло, что именно мы решили взять на себя дракона?  
— Именно.  
— Ну и пиздец, — Стайлз выдохнул и сложил руки на груди. В голове шумело от прочитанного, словно туча крохотных фей нашёптывали ему слова, но в полнейшей беспорядке.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Стайлз? — вдруг обеспокоенно спросил Айзек, словно догадываясь о происходящем в голове.  
— Ну, в голове немного шумно, я здесь теперь не один, — Стайлз криво усмехнулся. — В остальном — всё нормально. Да и шум, надеюсь, уляжется.  
— Как только ты произнесёшь заклинание, — кивнул Айзек.  
— Тогда давайте не будем тянуть с этим.  
Айзек подсунул под руку Дерека игрушечный меч, Дерек на выдохе резко полоснул по руке, прорезая кожу и мышцы. Кровь фонтанчиком брызнула из разрубленных вен на меч, а стоило Стайлзу начать зачитывать заклинание, как она зашипела, пенясь. чернея и впитываясь в пластик. Когда заклинание закончилось, кровь у Дерека уже не шла, а Айзек держал в руке длинный, толщиной почти с ладонь меч. Клинок его был чёрным, но под некоторым углами отдавал багровым. Дерек принял меч из рук Айзека и, оглядев его, вдруг резко ударил по стулу. Стул, словно сделанный из картона развалился на две части.  
— Какого хрена, Дерек? — вскрикнул Стайлз. — Меч захватил твой разум и теперь ты будешь крушить всё на своём пути?  
— Нет, успокойся, — Дерек переложил меч в левую руку. — Я же не по вам ударил, а всего лишь по стулу. Я смогу его оплатить.  
— Вот все так сначала говорят! "Я просто хотел проверить его остроту", а потом в городе объявляется серийный маньяк!  
Стайлз приблизился к Дереку и забрал из его рук меч.  
— Раз уж тебе можно крушить мебель, то и мне можно, — он ударил половинку стула, но меч отпружинил от неё, словно резиновый. — Не, ну это нечестно! Я же нимфа! Я же заклинание произносил! Почему мне-то нельзя?  
— Нимфам не нужно оружие, — пожал плечами Айзек.  
— Я, видимо, особенный.  
— Ты правда особенный, — кивнул Айзек. — В мире осталось немного нимф, а уж нимф мужчин...  
— Да-да, я редкая зверушка. Занесите меня в красную книгу и кормите шоколадками, — Стайлз плюхнулся обратно на кровать. — Когда мы пойдём уже убивать дракона и что делать нам, пока Дерек геройствует?  
— Не пропадать под струи огня и пытаться не сдохнуть, — буркнул Дерек.  
— Будь твоя воля ты бы нас дома оставил?  
— Тебя — да. У Скотта хотя бы регенерация есть.  
— Просто ты меня не любишь, — фыркнул Скотт, но, почувствовав неловкость после своей фразы, вскочил с места. — А отправиться мы можем прямо сегодня! Чего ещё ждать?  
— Тут-то никаких подводных камней нет? Нет каких-нибудь приписок, что дракона можно убить только в день весеннего солнцестояния, когда в пустыне пойдёт дождь, а Марс будет в тельце? — Стайлз приподнял бровь, а Айзек хихикнул.  
— Нет, ничего такого.  
— Ну, тогда собираем вещички и отбываем. Может они и стул не заметят...  
— Стайлз, я всё равно собираюсь за него заплатить.  
— Зачем? Мы платили за этот номер больше, чем с нас бы взяли в отеле. А ты видел, чтобы здесь кто-нибудь убирался? Хоть раз? А в отеле убирались бы!  
— Тогда почему мы живём не в отеле? — спросил Скотт.  
— Потому что мы осторожные охотники и нелюди, мы не должны привлекать к себе внимание. И обречены вечно ночевать в пропахших табаком, алкоголем и блевотиной комнатах в мотелях. Потому что мы дебилы, которые предпочли охоту нормальной жизни. Достаточно? Почему ты сегодня так тупишь, Скотт?  
— А ты нервный какой-то, — надулся Скотт. — А я тебе кофе сегодня вкусный принёс.  
Стайлз вздохнул и выдохнул.  
— Я нервничаю. Это нормально для того, кто собирается встретиться с драконов. Какого хрена вы такие спокойные?  
— Ну, мы же оборотни.  
— Объяснил, — Стайлз покачал головой. — Дерек, а ты что скажешь?  
— Волк не даёт нам паниковать. Мы хищники и охота для нас — жизнь. И в случае с тварью, а не человекоподобным существом, человек не вступает в борьбу с волком, отдавая ему контроль. Мы идём охотиться, мы идём за добычей. Поэтому мы спокойны. Просто нашего человека заглушил волк.  
— Так вот чего ты тупишь, Скотти! Прости, волчик, тебе можно.  
Стайлз осклабился и прислушался к своим ощущениям. Шум в голове давно затих. Волнение же шло откуда-то из глубины. Словно бы у Стайлза тоже существовало две личности. И если Стайлз-человек давно привык ко всякой хрени, но дракон — это дракон и его надо бояться, то Стайлз-нифма ожидала встречи со странным трепетом. Словно бы жаждала.


	13. Дракон

Дракона было найти несложно. Он, словно пышущая жаром статуя из цветного стекла, восседал на постаменте на главной площади. В свете солнца миллионы его чешуек сверкали и переливались всеми цветами радуги, словно дракон был бриллиантовой фигуркой с тысячью граней. Его изумрудные гребни на спине топорщились, напоминая наконечники копий, а тонкие, как огромные иглы, рожки на морде угрожающе приподнимались и опускались вместе с грудью дракона.  
Крылья, тонкие, почти прозрачные, он сложил на боках, но было видно, что раскрой он их и взлети в воздух — вся площадь укроется в их тени. Глаза на узкой морде были прикрыты — дракон спал, выпуская небольшие облачка густого белого пара.  
Дерек приготовил меч. Стайлз, с копьём из стальной палки и припаянным к ней клинком, и Айзек с его волшебными пальчиками, заходили к дракону чуть сбоку, держась позади Дерека, чтобы если что быстро его подлечить, а копьём оттолкнуть дракона. Полуобернувшийся Скотт шёл по другую сторону от Дерека, в том числе и затем, чтобы дракона отвлечь.  
Дракон приближения врагов, казалось, не чувствовал. Его жилистое тело размером с грузовик практически не шевелилось. Только мощный шипастый хвост мелко подрагивал, лёжа рядом с мордой.  
Людей вокруг не было. Зато были их останки, разбросанные на светлых плитах, перемешанные меж собой. Словно кровавые подношения жестокому Богу.  
Шанс, что дракон не проснётся при приближении компании был невообразимо мал, так что главной целью было — подобраться как можно ближе. Потому бесшумно пройдя где-то до середины площади, Дерек вдруг дёрнулся вперёд, полуобернувшись и перейдя на бег. Дракон открыл глаза, когда Дерек прыгнул на него, занеся меч. Резкое движение в сторону и массивная туша ловко, как змея, соскользнула с постамента и отползла вбок.  
Стайлз выдохнул. Главным его страхом было, что дракон дыхнёт на летящего на него Дерека огнём или поймает в капкан зубов и когтей.  
Огромные и жёлтые глаза дракона следили за Дереком, но стоило компании двинуться, как тонкие зрачки перемещались на них. Дракон недовольно размахивал хвостом, прижав голову к лапам и готовясь к отражению атаки.  
— Он сытый, — вдруг крикнул Айзек Дереку. — Он защищается, а не нападает и двигается медленнее обычного.  
— Ты видел как двигаются голодные драконы? — удивился Стайлз, но к Айзеку не обернулся.  
— Ну, я же всё же ангел.  
— И что эта информация должна дать Дереку?  
— Решительность. Дракон сытый, уставший и даже толком не может выдыхать огонь.  
— Ну вот, теперь геройство Дерека не выглядит таким героическим. Он гоняет бедную уставшую ящерицу.  
— Сожравшую сотню людей, — усмехнулся Скотт, подходя к парням ближе.  
— Это мелочи, — Стайлз махнул рукой.  
— Дереку стоит поторопиться,— вздохнул Айзек. — Дракон скоро догадается раскрыть крылья.  
— Эй! Герой! Скорее кончай его! — крикнул Стайлз, сложив руки рупором. — Иначе он улетит и твоя принцесса окажется в другом замке!  
Дерек, послушав совет Стайлза, прекратил кружить вокруг дракона и сделал резкий выпад вперёд, заставив дракона попятиться и пропустить момент, когда Скотт переместился за его спину.  
Дракон дёрнулся в сторону, но наткнулся на барьер Айзека. В другую — на копьё Стайлза. Дракон взревел решив переть на таран, наклонив шипастую голову и нацелив свои иглы на Дерека, но Дерек, ловко ухватившись за самый длинный рог, запрыгнул дракону на спину и первым ударом рубанул по крылу. Дракон зашипел, забил хвостом, отшвырнув Скотта на пару метров назад, попытался скинуть с себя Дерека, словно бешенный бык. Но Дерек держался крепко и следующим ударом рубанул дракон по длинной шее. Чешую, похожая на фентезийную броню, разошлась и из неё хлынула кровь. Дракон закричал ни на что не похожим голосом, заплясал на месте, разбрызгивая кровь вокруг себя. Дерек ударил ещё раз. Одной рукой быть было неудобно, потому и второй раз не отрубил дракону голову. Дракон попытался расправить крылья, но перебитое крыло пустило по телу дракона волну боли, и он завалился набок, скинув с себя Дерека. Дерек перекатился, вскочил на ноги и, перехватив меч двумя руками, с замаха рубанул по шее дракона.  
Решив все мысленные проблемы Стайлза, связанные с уборкой драконьего тела, дракон рассыпался в пыль, оставив после себя только сверкающий шип.  
— О, с этого монстра выпал лут! — радостно воскликнул Стайлз.  
— Что? — переспросил Айзек, но Стайлз только махнул рукой, потому что уже бежал к герою дня.  
— Ты убил его! Ты жив! — радостно кричал Стайлз и внезапно повис у Дерека на шее. — Господи, как я боялся, что это ящерица подпалит твою шкурку и сделает оборотнеческое барбекю!  
Ошарашенный Дерек слов не нашёл и только свободной рукой прижал Стайлза к себе.  
Когда Стайлза отпустило он смущённо отцепился от Дерека и отошёл в сторонку, пропустив ждущего своей очереди Айзека.  
— Дракона зарубил ты, награду получи, — улыбнулся Айзек и Дерек заметил, что в улыбке той была доля коварности. Кажется, не только Скотт пытался поскорее свести Дерека и Стайлза. — Но меч придётся мне забрать. Шип и принцесса достанутся тебе, но меч игрушкой вновь обязан стать.  
— Без проблем, — Дерек протянул меч Айзеку и тот, поколдовав над ним, вернул ему изначальный вид.  
— Теперь я должен вернуть его владельцам. А вы идите отдыхать. Вы подвиг нынче совершили.  
Айзек исчез, оставив ребят среди пыли и мясорубки.  
— Раз я сегодня герой, требую нормальной еды! — усмехнулся Дерек и пошёл в сторону машины.  
— Хорошо, хоть не веган. 

***  
— Ладно, готов признать, что твоя "нормальная еда" довольно вкусная, — сказал Стайлз, перед тем как набить рот следующим куском мяса.  
— Поддерживаю!  
— Может, мы ещё за твои геройства выпьем? — предложил Стайлз, двинув бровями.  
— Алкоголик несчастный, — усмехнулся Скотт, но Дерек внезапно подозвал официанта и заказал вина.  
— А на чём мы в отель поедем?  
— На такси, — пожал плечами Дерек. — Так делают все нормальные люди.  
— Ух ты! Мы нормальные! — усмехнулся Стайлз. На душе у него было необычно легко. Несмотря на то, что они устранили только одну из проблем, в душе ощущалось умиротворение. Спокойствие. Счастье.  
— Ты как? — Скотт ткнул друга в плечо.  
— Замечательно! — честно признался Стайлз. — Серьёзно, не знаю почему, но словно камень с души свалился.  
— Камень вины? — подсказал Дерек, пристально глядя на Стайлза.  
— Вины, — кивнул Стайлз. — Несмотря на ваши заверения меня, что всё случилось не из-за меня, на душе у меня всё равно было хреново. А теперь вот... легко.  
Официант поставил перед ними три бокала и разлил красное густое вино.  
— Так выпьем же за это! — объявил Скотт. — За принца Дерека, победившего дракона, за принцессу Стайлза, избавившегося от чувства вины и за их верного коня Скотта, который опять ни при чём. 

***  
В такси было тепло и мягко. Особенно потому, что Стайлз лежал на плече Дерека. И Дерек не возмущался, а только осторожно приобнял Стайлза, поддерживая. Вином они не то, чтобы напились, особенно Дерек и Скотт, но настроения умиротворения достигли все.  
Скотт наблюдал за огоньками за стеклом. Стайлз вдыхал запах Дерека. А Дерек чувствовал дыхание Стайлза. Водителя словно и не существовало вовсе. Как и проблем. Охоты. Оборотней. Нимф. Драконов.  
Для Скотта, разве что, существовали ангелы. Иначе как бы он встретил Айзека? Хотя Скотт не отказался бы, чтобы Айзек был человеком. Чтобы его не дёргали вечно наверх. Чтобы он был рядом с ним. Чтобы тоже тыкался ему в плечо и обжигал кожу дыханием. Чтобы Скотт мог его обнимать.  
Мотель нарисовался на горизонте так внезапно, что в душе все об этом пожалели. Не хотелось выходить из машины. Так и катались бы всю ночь. На улице было свежо и ребята даже задержались на мгновения, чтобы вдохнуть ночной воздух, прежде чем войти в пыльный номер. Сил не было даже, чтобы толком раздеться. Поэтому они стянули с себя ботинки и футболки и так и завалились спать. Дерек утянул Стайза свою кровь и заключил в объятия. Скотт рухнул на свою.  
Он мог поклясться, что половину ночи тоже обнимал кого-то. Кого-то, пахнувшего светом.


	14. Купол

Утро принесло проблемы в лице сидящего на краю кровати Кроули. Стайлз приподнялся на локтях, оценивая ситуацию, и недовольно цокнул языком, обнаружив друзей раскиданными по разным углам.   
— Доброе утро, солнышко, — протянул Кроули. — Прости за волчат — они решили на меня накинуться, и мне не оставалось ничего иного, как их усмирить. Не переживай, они просто в отключке.   
— Утро не может быть добрым если обнаруживаешь на своей кровати короля ада, — Стайлз потёр глаза, а когда открыл их, перед лицом уже маячила чашка кофе.   
— Зато я кофе принёс. Настоящий, а не те помои, что вы пьёте обычно.   
— О, ещё один, — Стайлз усмехнулся, закатив глаза, но кружку взял. На вкус кофе оказался потрясающим, но Стайлз решил не подавать виду.   
— Ой, можешь не благодарить, — усмехнулся Кроули.   
— Чего тебе?   
— А я что, думаешь, не могу просто навестить друга? Посмотреть как он?  
— Нет.   
— И правда, — Кроули встал, сцепив руки за спиной, и начал расхаживать взад-вперёд. — Ты был прав, говоря, что можешь пригодиться. Последнее время демоны стали шалить. Особенно демоны перекрёстка. Они нарушают договоры! — Кроули возмущённо всплеснул руками. — Мои! Идеально составленные договоры!  
— Демоны нарушают договоры? Какой ужас.   
— Ты не понимаешь, — вздохнул Кроули и сел обратно на кровать. — Демоны-перекрёстка не должны нарушать договоров. Иначе кто будет их заключать? Кто в своём уме будет заключать договор, если знает, что его нарушат и он умрёт, так ничего и не добившись?   
— Слушай, такие договоры вообще странные люди заключают, так что не думаю, что твои нарушители отпугнут много народа.   
— Ты не понимаешь, — повторил Кроули и покачал головой. — Количество договоров уже уменьшилось. К тому же, последнее время ко мне перестали попадать души. После нашествия тварей погибло не мало людей. Плохих людей. И знаешь, сколько из них попало ко мне? — Кроули нагнулся к Стайлзу так, что тот смог разглядеть безграничную пустоту в его глазах. — Ни од-ной.   
— И где же они все? — Стайлз, всё ещё сонный, отставил пустую кружку на тумбочку и с непониманием уставился на Кроули. Не то, чтобы его прельщала перспектива помощи королю ада, но он обещал, да и Кроули выглядит уж совсем потерянным. Прямо человек.   
— Здесь, — пожал плечами Кроули. — Ну, не прямо здесь. На Земле. Они не умерли. Понимаешь? Их протыкали рогами, испепеляли, а они, в своих потрёпанных телах, живые. Ходят и дышат.   
Стайлз округлил глаза и подался вперёд.   
— Я где-то уже слышал такое. Такое уже где-то было. Тогда, вроде бы, были проблемы со жнецами.   
— И сейчас тоже. Жнецы не могу попасть в районы, где буйствовали твари. Их туда не пускает. Знаешь, Стайлз, я понимаю, что это не случилось не по твоей воле. Но это сделал ты. И хитро было придумано сначала попросить помощи и предложить себя в качестве оплаты, а потом создать проблему, за решением которой я обращусь к тебе же.   
— Я... я ничего такого...  
— Да, милый, я знаю, что ты не хотел. И ты не хотел, чтобы они умирали, да? Твоё гипертрофированное чувство вины раздулось до таких размеров, что покрыло все участки, в которые ты выпустил зверушек. Ты настолько ужасался тому факту, что это твоих рук дело, что решил, что никто не умрёт.   
Кроули вздохнул, глядя в расширенные глаза Стайлза. Он подался немного вперёд и потрепал его по голове.   
— Тебе стоит поскорее принять себя. И перестать чувствовать вину за то, что ты не можешь контролировать.   
— Но это моя сила! Я должен её контролировать!  
— Впредь — да. Но тогда ты просто не мог. Ты даже не понимал кто ты и что ты. Ты залечивал раны, нанесённые червём. К тому же эти твои отношения с волчиком... ну, это ваши дела. Но тебе всё же стоит разобраться и с этим. Нимфа-подросток с гуляющими гормонами... А нимфа ты сильная, судя по тому, что ты устроил. Пусть и бессознательно.   
— Почему ты успокаиваешь меня?   
— Не знаю, Бемби. Ты милый. И ты мне нужен. Отпусти уже своё чувство вины.   
— Это случится не скоро. А как-нибудь без этого эти купола снять можно?   
— Ну, вы же охотники — сами думайте.   
Кроули усмехнулся и щёлкнул пальцами — оборотни зашевелились.   
— Прими уже свою силу, парень. Твои телохранители не защитят тебя от тебя самого. 

***  
— Я не понял, — мотнул головой Скотт. Полуобратившийся и растерянный, он выглядел лохматым щенком. — Зачем этот урод приходил к тебе?   
— Ну, — Стайлз нервно потёр шею, — я думаю, он хотел помочь. И себе. И мне.   
— Не-не-не, — Скотт так быстро замотал головой, что Стайлз испугался, что та сейчас отвинтится. — Демоны — мудаки. И Кроули — король мудаков. Он не может ни о ком заботиться.   
— Ну, я бы не сказал, что он не способен на это, — Стайлз нерво усмехнулся. — Но тут... немного другое. Он заботиться в первую очередь о том, что люди перестали умирать и в аду становится одиноко.   
— И почему же мы должны ему помогать? — не унимался Скотт. В отличии от уже успокоившегося и пьющего кофе Дерека, Скотт нависал над Стайлзом всей своей волосатой тушей.   
— Потому что люди должны умирать, Скотт, — ответил Дерек и, отодвинув от себя кофе, притянул ноутбук. — Он сказал где именно они не умирают?   
— Во всех местах, где побывали монстры.   
— Прямо во всех? — ужаснулся Скотт.   
— Прямо во всех. И даже больше — подобным куполом накрыты не только определённые зоны, но и целые города.   
— Чувак, как ты это сделал?   
— Понятия не имею, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — И если честно, то и выяснять как-то не хочется. Но Кроули говорит, что это моё "гипертрофированное чувство вины".   
— Возможно, он прав, — отозвался Дерек и, выглянув из-за монитора, добавил. — Возможно, тебе просто придётся принять это, Стайлз.   
— Сложно принять тот факт, что ты тал причиной стольких смертей.   
— Ты не виноват.   
— А кто виноват?   
— Стайлз, мы же даже не уверены, что это ты их призвал.   
— Ну да. Их призвал Кроули, чтобы взбесить меня.   
— Мы не знаем, кто их призвал, Стайлз. Но мы точно знаем, что купол создал ты.   
— Это с чего вдруг? По-моему, это как раз самая непроверенная инфа.   
— Олень. Помнишь оленя, которого ты вычерчиваешь на кроватях?   
— Было бы странно, если бы я забыл.   
— Посмотри сюда, — Дерек развернул ноутбук к Стайлзу.   
Стайлз узнал это место. Пару дней назад эту площадь фотографировали вместе с гарпией. Теперь же на месте гарпии, на асфальте в начерченном круге горела звезда, цепляясь за оленьи рога.


	15. Метки

— Ты уверен, что это здесь? — Скотт принюхался к воздуху.   
— Ну, на фото точно было это место.   
— Хорошо, тогда где олень? Он вроде должен быть прямо здесь, на асфальте. Гореть каким-то странным светом.   
— Может его смыло? — Стайлз сравнил фотографию в телефоне с окружающим миром и прошёлся чуть вперёд, туда, где ожидаемо должна была быть голова оленя.   
— Может тогда и купол смоет? — усмехнулся Скотт.   
— Что-то здесь не так, — Дерек поморщился, — ты чувствуешь, Скотт?  
— А что я должен чувствовать?   
— Гниль, пахнет гнилью. Трупами. Смертью. Но кровью не пахнет.   
— А её здесь и нет, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Хотя трупов тоже нет. И оленя нет. Куда делся хренов олень? Кто сделал то фото? Может какие-нибудь шутники нарисовали его, сфоткали и это типа "ууу магическое меесто".  
— Он светился, Стайлз.   
— Я просто обдумываю все варианты. Даже идиотские... — Стайлз на секунду замер, а потом вдруг активно начал ходить по кругу. — Светился! Он светился как при вспышке!  
Стайлз направил камеру телефона на землю. Дерек и Скотт подошли к нему ближе. Стайлз нажал на кнопку и на экране тут же высветился новый снимок.   
— Ну, олень до сих пор тут, — криво усмехнулся Стайлз. — Как и тела.

***  
— На том фото тел не было, — заметил Скотт, пока они ехали по городу в поисках оживших мертвецов.   
— Да, я тоже заметил, но единственное объяснение этому, которое я придумал, вы тоже сочтёте идиотским.   
— Дерек хочет, чтобы ты сказал.   
— Ну, я просто подумал, что олень это же типа мой знак. И только я, наверное, мог его поставить. Ну и я бы не хотел, чтобы люди видели там кучу трупов, я думаю. Но и для себя пометки сделать нужно было. Так вот. Если знак виден только на фото, а никто из людей типа не умер... то может трупы на наших фотках тоже пометки? И видны они только мне? Ну, нам. Типа напоминание о том, кто умер из-за меня и всё-такое.   
— Они умерли не...  
— О, не сейчас, Скотт! Мы оба в курсе, что это моя неконтролируемая сила и всё-такое. Типа как у вас в ваше первое полнолуние.   
— Ну... да, думаю это неплохой пример.   
— Я уже смирился, что я монстр в масштабе убийств тысяч людей за пару дней.   
— Стайлз...  
— Ско-отт, — передразнил его Стайлз и свернул к обочине. — Место назначения — людная улица. Пойдёмте, поймаем хотя бы одного зомбака и поговорим с ним.   
— И о чём ты собрался с ними разговаривать? — спросил Дерек, когда все вышли из машин.   
— Ну, хотя бы о том, помнит ли он, что его разорвали на куски и немного поели.   
— Серьёзно?   
— Опусти бровь, Дерек, я не придурок. Конечно же я буду предельно вежлив и осторожен. Вон, кстати, один из трупов. Хэй! Привет! — Стайлз преградил дорогу мужчине лет сорока, в синем свитере.   
— Кто вы?   
— Мы студенты-медики, — улыбаясь, соврал Стайлз и достал из кармана блокнот с ручкой. — У нас тут социологический опрос по поводу самочувствия граждан. Ну, типа, какие заболевания и недомогания самые популярные в городе.   
— Странный какой-то опрос...  
— Вот я то же самое сказал нашему научному руководителю. А он пообещал нас отчислить, если не сделаем. Спасёте нас, ответив на пару странных вопросов?   
Мужчина помялся, оглядывая троицу, но остановившись взглядом на сияющем энтузиазмом Стайлзе, кивнул.  
— Как вы чувствовали себя на протяжении последней недели? Были ли какие-то изменения? Случалось ли что-нибудь, что могло подпортить ваше здоровье? На сколько баллов из десяти вы бы оценили своё самочувствие сейчас?   
— И правда странные вопросы. Последнюю неделю я чувствую себя отлично. Да, наверное, до этого я был простужен, но буквально за ночь я вдруг излечился. Нет, ничего не случалось, как вы поняли, что-то наоборот меня подлечило. Ммм, думаю, можно даже поставить десятку. Я даже словно помолодел лет на десять.   
— Интересно, очень интересно. А никто из ваших знакомых не испытывал что-то похожее?  
— Что? Знакомые? — мужчина задумался. — Ну, моя жена, она тоже была простывшей...  
— Вот как, — Стайлз важно кивнул и в блокноте пририсовал грустному человечку грустную жену. — Спасибо, что уделили нам время.   
— И чем это тебе помогло, Стайлз? — поинтересовался Дерек, когда они отошли от мужчины.   
— Теперь я знаю, что люди ничего не помнят, а ещё исцелились от всех болезней. Даже от старости, пусть и не внешне.   
— И?  
— Мне нужно больше информации. Теперь мне нужен тот, кто не попал в лапы гарпии.   
— Зачем?  
— Чтобы понять, все ли исцелились, — Стайлз поймал парочку девушек и улыбнулся им. — Прекрасные леди, не поможете ли нам, ответив на один странный вопрос?   
— Какой? — хихикая, поинтересовались они, то и дело поглядывая на Дерека.  
— Вы внезапно на этой недели не исцелялись от болезней? Простуды там... может ранок?   
— Что? — девушки переглянулись.   
— Да, я лежала в больнице с ангиной, но за ночь она прошла, — сказал одна из них. — И что странно — у всех всё прошло. Больницы опустели.   
— Встали даже те, кто был на жизнеобеспечении, — добавила вторая.   
— Спасибо, девушки, — задумчиво бросил Стайлз и пошёл дальше.   
— Что такое? — догнал его Скотт.   
— Вы же понимаете, что когда мы снимем купол, все, кому необходимы аппараты для поддержания жизни, будут вне больниц. И может быть далеко вне них.   
— Ты имеешь в виду...  
— Да, будет ещё десяток трупов. По-моему я какая-то неправильная нимфа. Нимфа-смерти, может? Разрухи? — Стайлз растёр глаза руками. — Ладно, самобичеванием займусь позже. Сейчас нам нужно определить границы купола, держится ли он на чём-то и ещё раз заглянуть в бестиарий. Кажется, мне придётся намного внимательнее изучить всё, что связано с нимфами.   
— А что будет, если купол не снять? — поинтересовался Скотт, и получил подзатыльник от Дерека.   
— Вы ты сейчас вообще не помогаешь, — нервно усмехнулся Стайлз, а потом помрачнел. — Думаю, ничего хорошего точно не будет. Если честно, то я что-то чувствую с тех пор, как мы сюда приехали.   
— Что?   
— Слабость. Словно из меня высасывают жизнь. Я думаю, что если это так, то раз весь город вдруг выздоровел, то кому-то здесь явно очень плохо. Кому-то сильному, у которого столько здоровья, что он смог вылечить всех.   
— Оборотень? — предложил Дерек.   
— Да, думаю, да. И он не один.


	16. Пара

— Почему ты их не чувствуешь? Ты же альфа! — Стайлз уже третий час наматывал круги по городу, но оборотней не было и следа.   
— То, что я альфа, не делает меня ясновидящим, который знает кто где находится в данный момент. Я даже их присутствия не чувствую.  
— Может, их нет? — предположил Скотт, но быстро угас под взглядом Стайлза.   
— Я, блядь, уверен, что эти блохастые батарейки где-то в городе!  
— Вот щас обидно было, — Скотт поджал губы.   
— Я не про вас, вы же мои, домашние... откуда у вас блохам взяться?   
— Серьёзно, Стайлз, ты же понимаешь, что мы не всегда сможем тебя защитить? Или, может быть, не захотим тебя защищать...  
— Ничего, я опять какую-нибудь херню вызову и он съест половину города и обидчика в придачу.   
— Стайлз...  
— Ну, что опять Стайлз? Я нервничаю. Уже скоро вечер, у меня мало бензина, херня в городе всё ещё в наличии, а мы не можем найти двух волчат.   
— Волчат?  
— Ну, они явно молодые, раз у них столько жизненной энергии.   
— Интересно, а она к ним вернётся, если снять купол?   
— Ага, только если они слабенькие, то энергия эта их и убьёт, поэтому чем быстрее мы их найдём, тем лучше. К тому же, вы сами не чувствуете какую-то дикую усталость?  
— Ну... немного, но об этом не стоит беспокоиться.   
— Стоит. Нам точно нельзя здесь ночевать, иначе на утро мы уже не встанем... как думаете, где спрятались два оборотня, не способные даже встать?   
— В больнице?  
— Серьёзно, Скотт? Ты бы пошёл в больницу?   
— Если у них мало сил, то и способностей толком нет, — пожал плечами Дерек. — К тому же, нам стоит проверить все самые странные места, раз уж ты считаешь, что они подростки.   
— Я сказал молодые, а не подростки. Ну, вот ты же молодой... Питер, наверное, тоже ещё... ну, теоретически.   
— Он выглядит старше, чем есть, — усмехнулся Дерек, — и это его слова.   
— Ладно, больница, так больница. Терять всё равно нечего. 

***  
— Как-то тут тихо, — Стайлз, зажав в руке стальную биту, шёл по плохо освещаемому коридору, принюхивающиеся Дерек и Скотт шли рядом.   
— Так больных нет, лечить некого. Может они не такие уж и дураки, раз сюда пришли.   
— Тихо! — Дерек замер, принюхиваясь. — Да, они здесь. На втором этаже. Идём!   
Когда они уже поднимались, сверху послышался жалобный скулеж и следом чей-то голос, который, кажется, успокаивал или утешал.   
— И правда двое. И мне показалось или...  
— Девушка, это девушка выла, — согласился Дерек.   
Они прошли к той единственной палате, в которой горел свет и, не таясь, зашли в неё. Парочка подростков тут же ощетинилась, оскалив зубы, но было явно, что сил у них не осталось даже такую мелочь как клыки. Один из них, темнокожий парень, закрыл собой девушку-блондинку и направил на вошедших кухонный нож.   
— Кто вы такие? Как вы узнали, что мы здесь? Что вам от нас нужно?   
— Воу, сколько агрессии, — Стайлз цокнул, — мы тут вам помочь пришли, а вы в нас ножиком тыкаете.   
— А бита тебе зачем, помощник?   
— Ну, мы же не знали, сколько вас тут и в каком вы состоянии. Может ты бы без разбору кинулся на меня и решил перегрызть шею, а уже потом решил послушать? С вами, оборотнями, нужно всегда держать рядом биту.   
— Откуда ты знаешь, что мы оборотни и откуда ты знаешь, как себя вести с оборотнями?   
— Ну, тут такое дело, может вы и не чувствуете, но вот эти ребята, — Стайлз похлопал Дерека и Скотта по груди, — оборотни. Самые настоящие. Один даже альфа. А вы кто? Омеги?   
— Лучше быть омегами, что с безумным альфой.   
— И то верно, — Стайлз осторожно продвинулся вперёд, а когда парень опустил нож, уже увереннее подошёл к нему. — Давайте разбираться, что с вами и как вам помочь. 

***  
— Итак, Бойд и... Эрика? — девушка кивнула. — Как давно вы здесь? В смысле в городе.   
— Неделю. Всё было нормально, но потом на город напала гарпия и пришли охотники. Мы спрятались от них и уйти из города, когда гарпию убьют, но на утро, когда она была мертва, мы едва передвигали ноги. Мы вышли на улицу, надеясь всё же сбежать, и увидели этих счастливых и пышущих здоровьем людишек... мы еле доползли до этой больницы. Мы думали, что может выйдя за границы города мы вернём силы. Но мы не смогли. Проспав ночь здесь, мы едва могли поднять руки.   
— Но Бойд только что скакал с ножом!  
— Я думаю, это адреналин. Мы уже не первый день оборотни и привыкли вести себя как звери и обороняться. Мы защищаем друг друга. А вы — чужие. Вы нашли нас и шли на нас с оружием, — Бойд прикрыл глаза. Он сидел на кровати оперевшись на стену и выглядел действительно измождённым, как, впрочем, и Эрика.   
— Вы, ребята, ужасно выглядите, — Стайлз поджал губы. — Но мои волчатки смогут вас вынести отсюда. Давайте проверим версию с границей.   
— А как ты поймёшь, где граница? — поинтересовался Скотт, перехватывая Эрику под колени.   
— По фото. Я уверен почти на все сто процентов, что её будет видно на фото. 

***  
— Стайлз?  
— Да?  
— Я не могу вынести его.   
— Я заметил.   
— Стайлз, сделай что-нибудь.   
— Я думаю, не отвлекай.   
Скотт и Дерек по-прежнему держали парочку оборотней на руках, в то время как Стйалз, усевшись на землю, пытался найти в бестиарии что-нибудь полезное.   
— Странная какая-то защита, она не похожа на ту, которая образуется от пепла рябины, — Стайлз потер висок, а потом вскочил с земли и вновь достал телефон. — Так, подойдите к границе и замрите.   
Он сделал снимок и вгляделся в экран. На фоне тёмного леса белыми смазанными пятнами горели глаза Дерека и Скотта, а за их спинами сияла синим стена купола. Тела оборотней-подростков так же едва заметно светились голубым.   
— Я думаю, что изначально они горели синим, но чем меньше в них сил, тем меньше от них нужно куполу.   
— Он же призван защищать от смерти.   
— Людей. Людей защищать. В этом проблема. И я боюсь, что если мы не успеем спасти этих двоих, то купол начнёт высасывать энергию из нас.   
— Боже, Стайлз, что с твоим подсознанием не так? У тебя там живёт какой-то оборотнефобный вампир? — Скотт прислонился к куполу спиной. — Ну, хотя бы не бьёт, как рябина.   
— Рябина... рябина... она должна быть разложена в замкнутую фигуру. А что если купол тоже на чём-то держится? Что если... — Стайлз проскочил мимо стены и упал рядом с ней на колени. Он достал телефон и снова сделал снимок. — Ага. Ну всё, я всё понял. Осталось только понять, как стереть краску, которую видно только мне и только на фото...  
— Думаю, я смогу помочь, — Дерек опустил Бойда на траву и прошёл сквозь купол, чтобы сесть рядом со Стайлзом. — Смотри на меня, — он взял его за плечи так, чтобы смотреть ему прямо в глаза, — слушай меня. Сейчас ты почувствуешь себя очень сонным, но когда уснёшь, не забывай, что ты должен решить одну проблему.   
И последнее, что увидел Стайлз, прежде, чем упасть в двойные объятия Дерека и сна, это две красные вспышки. 

***  
Он проснулся на том же месте, но был один. Купол всё ещё был на месте, а за его стеной на земле сидели бледные Скотт и Дерек, склонившиеся над бездыханными телами Бойда и Эрики. Ночь окончательно вступила в свои права, но свет купола разгонял тьму вокруг. Стайлз заметил шевеление в той стороне, где дорога ведёт к площади с гарпией. Стайлз встал, чтобы лучше видеть, но чуть не упал обратно, когда из кустов выползла только половина человека. Тогда всё и началось. Тупы начали собираться вокруг Скотта и Дерека, они тянули к ним свои конечности, если те были, они тянулись к ним обезображенными лицами.   
Стайлз бил в стену купола, но не мог проникнуть внутрь, а Скотт и Дерек словно не слышали его. Но Стайлз всё бил и бил, пока не заметил, что разбил руки в кровь, и та закапала на землю.   
Купол вдруг мигнул.   
Тогда Стайлз выхватил из джинсов складной ножик и, раскрыв его, резанул вдоль по руке. От реки крови поднимался пар, она пенилась и шипела, попадая на синюю краску на земле.   
Стайлз бежал вдоль стены, пока не запнулся и не растянулся на земле. Кровь всё ещё лилась из него, и сил подняться не было. Тогда он просто на секунду прикрыл глаза. 

***  
Когда он открыл их вновь, над ним нависало четыре оборотня. Эрика, увидев, что он очнулся, смачно чмокнула его в губы, а потом повисла на Бойде, и тот утащил её от Стайлза, кивнув ему в знак благодарности.   
— Я так чувствую, что нам удалось? Дерек, умный ты... умница, как ты догадался, что нужно отправить меня поспать?   
— Дел ты натворил во сне, значит, силы контролируешь только там, — Дерек пожал плечами. — Ты не единственный, кто умеет думать, Стайлз.   
— Ой, какая милая сцена, — умилился Кроули. — Ладно, я смотрю у тебя стало больше собачек, так что я буду немногословен. Трупы уже убрали мои ребятки, за это спасибо. Остальные купола тоже исчезли. Прямо как будто в какой-нибудь игре. Я бы даже выдал тебе какую-нибудь награду, но ты всё ещё должен мне. Не забудь, что ты должен помочь мне с моими ребятами. И да, Стайлз, милый мой, я всё же кое-что для тебя принёс. Потому что твоя неспособность контролировать силы немного пугает.   
Кроули кинул в сторону Стайлза старый, обшитый кожей дневник, но Дерек перехватил его раньше, чем его корешок оставил бы след во лбу Стайлза.  
— И что это?   
— Думаю, бестиарий.   
— Дерек, скажи мне честно, это человеческая кожа?   
— Нет, оленья, — Дерек усмехнулся. — Хотя для тебя это, наверное, одно и то же?  
— Хватит считать меня оленем, — Стайлз попытался подняться с земли, но голова закружилась, и он бы упал, если бы Дерек не подхватил его.   
— Хватит меня обнимать, Дерек, — слабо усмехнулся Стайлз. — А то я подумаю, что нравлюсь тебе.   
— Я думал, что это и так очевидно.   
— Ха-ха, — вяло откликнулся Стайлз, а потом всполошился, чуть не вырвавшись из хватки Дерека. — Что?!   
— Ты помнишь вечер после того, как мы убили дракона?   
— Я... я думал, что мне это приснилось, — смущённо признался Стайлз.   
Дерек запихнул его на переднее сидение камаро, а Скотту кинул ключи от джипа. Скотт пообещал докинуть Бойда и Эрику до соседнего города, а Дерек решил, что Стайлза стоит вернуть в мотель, чтобы тот нормально поспал.   
— Тогда это приснилось нам обоим?   
— И... что мы будем делать? — Стайлз поёрзал на сидении, а потом замер, боясь шевельнуться, пока Дерек перекидывал через него ремень безопасности.   
— А сам как думаешь, Стайлз? — Дерек пошло ухмыльнулся, двинув бровями, а когда Стайлз судорожно сглотнул, фыркнул. — Мы будем спать, Стайлз. Крепко спать. Вместе.


	17. Укус

Стайлз проснулся с ощущением, что всё произошедшее вчера было только сном. Что города всё ещё накрыты куполом, что люди не умирают, что Дерек не говорил, что ему нравится Стайлз.   
Стайлз только надеялся, что это не последний его сон, и что он сейчас не лежит на траве у границы купола и не умирает от слабости, потому что купол высосал все его силы.   
— Я чувствую, что ты проснулся, Стайлз, — шепнул ему на ухо Дерек и надавал ему на грудь, сильнее прижав Стайлза спиной к своей груди.   
— Я думал, — ответил Стайлз. — О всяком.   
— Чего ты боялся?  
— Я не... чёрт, ваши оборотнеческие штучки...  
— Да я бы и без них понял, у меня руки на твоём сердце, я чувствую как оно бьётся.   
— Ну, может, я возбуждён?   
— А ты возбуждён? — Дерек фыркнул ему в шею и потёрся бёдрами о его задницу. — Я — да.  
— А я нет! — вскрикнул Скотт, соскакивая с кровати и натягивая на ходу футболку. — Блядь, неужели сложно сказать, чтобы я куда-нибудь свалил? Вот я сейчас возьму и спонтанно решу пойти где-нибудь позавтракать и взять завтрак вам. Не думая о том, чем вы собрались заниматься. Вообще не предполагая, — протараторил Скотт и захлопнул за собой дверь.   
Дерек и Стайлз прыснули, но веселье улетучилось так же быстро, как Скотт.   
— Так что ты скажешь, Стайлз? — прохрипел Дерек, перемещая руки по телу Стайлза. Одна из его рук остановилась на горле парня, а вторая поглаживала живот над линией трусов.   
— Я... я должен что-то?.. — Стайлз старался держаться и формулировать мысли, но смущение и возбуждение путали мысли и делали речь совершенно невнятной. Стайлз пытался поймать руки Дерека своими, но смущался прикосновений и пальцы соскальзывали.   
— Да, ты должен быть послушным мальчиком, — горячо выдохнул ему в ухо Дерек.   
Он сильнее сжал руку на горле Стайлза, вызвав судорожный вздох, а второй рукой перехватил руку Стайлза и направил её к своему паху.   
— Сегодня нам не хватит времени на полноценный секс, потому что хотя бы твой первый раз не должен быть быстрым перепихоном в мотеле, — Дерек усмехнулся. — Но первые шаги мы совершим, не зря же Скотт так благородно нас оставил.   
Он приспустил свои трусы, чтобы позволить руке Стайлза обхватить его член, а сам залез рукой в трусы Стайлза, начав осторожно поглаживать его, двигая бёдрами навстречу руке Стайлза. Он сжимал руку на горле Стайлза, порыкивая и слушая, как Стайлз пытается выровнять дыхание и срывается на слабые стоны.   
— Знаешь, — рыкнул Дерек, — я вдруг понял, что могу сделать кое-что ещё, — и впился зубами в его плечо.   
Стайлз вскрикнул, но продолжил двигать рукой, нарастив темп, и уже не сдерживаясь вздыхал, постанывая. Вскоре, когда поцелуй в плечо, вновь сменился укусом, Стайлз кончил, вскрикнув. Когда он чуть пришёл в себя, он думал закончить с Дереком, но тот уже сделал всё сам и смотрел на него красными глазами.  
— Ты же помнишь, что я не имею способности к исцелению? — обиженно спросил Стайлз, стирая с шеи кровь.   
— Прости, я не смог сдержаться, — Дерек усмехнулся и лизнул его в место укуса. — Тебе было больно?   
— Ммм, — Стайлз задумчиво поджал губы, — наверное, я немного мазохист, — и усмехнулся.   
— Я думаю, что нам стоит одеться.   
— Да, не стоит травмировать психику Скотта, — рассмеялся Стайлз, но вместо того, чтобы натянуть бельё, окончательно снял его. — Но я, пожалуй, сначала в душ.   
— Да, хорошая идея, — поддержал Дерек и последовал за ним.   
— Ты пойдёшь со мной? — удивился Стайлз.  
— Кто-то же должен потереть тебе спинку, — усмехнулся Дерек и подтолкнул его к ванной. 

***  
Когда вернулся Скотт, Дерек и Стайлз уже были полностью одеты и читали свежие новости в интернете.   
— Я надеюсь, что не зря просидел в этой забегаловке полтора часа и терпел подмигивания какой-то странной женщины в годах и с двумя десятками лишних килограммов жизненного опыта. Впрочем, можете не говорить, я уже сам всё понял по вашим лицам... и нос у меня чуткий. В такие моменты я жалею об этом.   
— А раньше вообще жалел, что оборотень и мечтал найти своего создателя, — усмехнулся Стайлз, — а сейчас что?   
— Привык, наверное. Да и когда Дерек научил меня держать себя в руках в полнолуние, жизнь стала намного легче.   
— Не только тебе, — кивнул Стайлз, — я помню лицо того полицейского, что заглянул в мой багажник и нашёл наручники и цепи. Я до сих пор удивлён, что он нас отпустил тогда.   
— Ну, мы же ничего не нарушали... БДСМ не уголовно наказуем.   
— Он сексуально наказуем, — рассмеялся Стайлз, и Скотт последовал его примеру.   
Дерек посмотрел на них как прежде — как на идиотов — и только хмуро указал в экран.   
— Возьмёмся за вампиров, призраков или непонятную херню, терроризирующую целый город?   
— Мог бы и не спрашивать, Дерек. Херня — это прямо для нас. А что там конкретно происходит?   
— Ну, я думаю, что это похоже на проделки джинов. И да, именно нескольких, потому что многовато случаев для одного трудяги. У людей исполняются желания... но не так, как надо, а так, как исполняют их джины. Девочка пожелала единорога на день рождение. Угадайте, чьи родители на утро были наколоты на огромный рог, торчащий из головы лошади?   
— Как жестоко, — скривился Стайлз, — обычно эти уродцы детей не трогают вроде...   
— Ну, ребёнка он и не тронул, — Дерек пожал губы. — Физически. Девочка первой нашла подарок.   
— Я голыми руками готов убить этого урода, — Стайлз сжал руки на горле воздуха.   
— Ну да, а кто-нибудь помнит, как убить джина? — приподнял бровь Дерек. Стайлз и Скотт задумались.   
— Не-а, — помотали они головой минуту спустя.   
— Всё ещё собираетесь идти туда?   
— Будем действовать как всегда! — бодро провозгласил Стайлз. — Припрёмся в эпицентр неведомой хуйни без плана и придумаем, что делать уже на месте!  
— Да! — согласился Скотт, а Дерек только прикрыл глаза рукой.   
— Господи, как вы всё ещё живы?   
— Дуракам везёт, — пожал плечами Стайлз. 

***  
— Эй, ребятки, я тут пришёл, что напомнить, что Стайлз мне кое-что должен, — сообщил Кроули, появившийся на парковке рядом с джипом, когда парни уже собирались уезжать.   
— Я помню, Кроули, я обещаю подумать об этом, пока мы едем разбираться со съехавшими с катушек джинами.   
— О, а я знал, что вы возьмётесь за них, — фыркнул Кроули. — Ну, я только могу намекнуть, что в книжке, что я тебе дал, есть немного и про них, потому что джины в некотором плане пересекаются с нимфами. Я так понимаю, что вы едите нарывать на неприятности, даже не разобравшись как с неприятностями справляться? — он усмехнулся. — За это я вас и люблю, ребятки. Ладно, Стайлз, милый, не забывай, что ты мне нужен. У меня срываются сделки!   
Кроули сокрушённо помотал головой и исчез.   
— Слушайте, он не начинает напоминать мою фею-крёстную? — поинтересовался Стайлз, а остальные согласились.


	18. Джинн

— Злые джинны, сотканы из огня и дыма, ужасающе уродливы и коварны. Прикоснувшийся к ним будет всегда носить на лице печать — одна лица его будет парализована. В древности верили, что джиннов убивает вода, так как те по поверьям сотканы из огня. Обитают обычно в полуразрушенных или заброшенных домах, — зачитал Стайлз отрывок из бестиария. — Кажись ведьма из Страны Оз была злым джинном.  
— А какие-нибудь более современные способы убийства джиннов есть? — поинтересовался Дерек, пропустив мимо ушей шутку про ведьму.   
— Думаю, тут я смогу помочь вам, — мягко сказал Айзек, появившись на заднем сидении рядом с Дереком.   
— Блядь, Айзек, повесь себе на шею колокольчик! — воскликнул Стайлз и случайно заехал локтём по гудку, отчего оборотни дружно зажали уши руками.   
— Простите, — он поджал губы. — Я забыл, что вы меня просили об этом. И я надеюсь искупить это появление своей помощью.   
— Уж искупи, мистер невинные глаза. Неужели ты всегда такой?   
— Какой?   
— Ну... милый?   
— Я не понимаю тебя, Стайлз, — Айзек улыбнулся, и Стайлз заметил, что Скотт едва ли не сползает со своего места, засмотревшись на ангела.   
— Ладно, мой наивный друг, лучше расскажи, как ты собрался убить джинна?  
— Наши клинки способны убивать джиннов.   
— А водой джинны не убиваются?   
— Когда-то... да, когда-то вода была губительной для них, но это достаточно сильные духи, близкие по уровню развития к демонам и по сути своей являющиеся демонами. Просто в другой религии. Они достаточно быстро развились и перестали быть простейшими существами, которых можно затушить как костёр. Ваш бестиарий очень старый, кто дал его тебе, Стайлз?   
— Кроули, — Стайлз усмехнулся. — Говорит, что тут много про нимф.   
— А, — Айзек протянул к книге руку, но так и не прикоснулся. — Мне странно такое говорить, но неужели Кроули и правда хочет вам помочь?   
— Он говорит, что круто иметь в друзьях нимфу, — фыркнул Стайлз. — А я не возражаю, потому что с демонами лучше не иметь проблем, оставим их истребление вашей крылатой братии и другим охотникам, а нам и так нормально.   
— Я думаю, что вы поступаете правильно, — сказал Айзек удивлённо, — мне правда очень непривычно такое говорить, но я думаю, мне бы просто не хотелось, чтобы у вас были проблемы ещё и с ними. Я переживаю за вас... друзья.   
— Уооо, — умилился Стайлз и тут же ухватился за щёку Айзека, чтобы потрепать её. — Господи, только посмотрите на этого милашку.   
И Айзек неожиданно рассмеялся, смущённо прикрывая рот рукой. Стайлз заметил, что глаза Скотта мигнули жёлтым и легонько подтолкнул друга.   
— Может нам с Дереком подышать воздухом, а вы поболтаете?   
— А может мы сначала разберёмся с джиннами, терроризирующими город? — предложил Дерек, и Айзек согласно кивнул.   
— Ну, если тебе так хочется в бой, мой злой волк, то пойдём убивать плохих духов. Кстати, Айзек, а нафига там мы, если вы спокойно можете убить джинна сами клиночком?   
— Ну... — Айзек смутился. — Боюсь, мне нужно застать его врасплох, а для этого...  
— Мы должны быть приманками, — закончил за него Стайлз и достал из багажника дробовик. 

***  
Они остановили на окраине леса, там, где по обыкновению водилась парочка заброшенных домов. Один из них, сильно покосившийся, казался обгорелым, и Дерек со Скоттом сообщили, что запах гари свежий. Настолько свежий, словно дом неторопливо коптят даже прямо сейчас.   
Солнце неторопливо плыло к закату, когда они заметили странные тени, исходящие от дома.   
— Не одному же мне кажется, что это похоже на пламя? — поинтересовался Стайлз, но Скотт и Дерек не ответили, они внимательно прислушивалась к воздуху и сияли своими цветными глазами.   
Тени ползли всё дальше, словно хотели убежать в лес. Оборотни выпустили когти и тихо продвигались к дому. Стайлз шёл за ними, держа наготове дробовик. Мысль о том, что касаться джинна нельзя не отпускала голову Стайлза, поэтому он предпочёл бы прийти к джинну первым и отвлечь его, разнеся его уродливую голову дробью, но Скотт и Дерек передвигались поразительно быстро и стремительно.   
Оставалось надеяться, что проклятие действовало только на людей и оборотни смогу излечиться от этого.   
Стоило Дереку поравняться с домом, как послышался рык и пространство вокруг дома осветило красноватым светом.   
— О, любитель светопреставлений, — нервно усмехнулся Стайлз, — да ещё и с дымком.   
По земле стелился розоватый дым, и вскоре перед оборотнями и Стайлзом материализовалась огромная фигура джинна. Его грудь и руки были огромными горами мышц, но всё, что было ниже пояса, терялось в тумане, словно и было этим туманом. Красное тело джинна украшали странные татуировки, в ушах блестели огромные кольца. Его лицо было обезображено, словно его ткнули в мясорубку и оставили заживать так, как есть.   
— Вы нашли меня, смертные, — провозгласил он, и Стайлз услышал в его голосе насмешку. — У вас есть три желания, по одному на каждого.   
Но ни кто из парней не произнёс ни слова. До этого они обсудили эту ситуацию с Айзеком, и тот подсказал, что лучше после предложения джинна ничего не говорить, потому что всё может быть использовано против них самих. Поэтому Дерек и Скотт молча кинулись бежать на него, а Стайлз зарядил дробовик и сделал первый выстрел, оглушив всех вокруг и особенно себя. Туман усиливался, джинн вдруг оказался объят пламенем, его глаза горели красным и, кажется, он был ужасно зол. Он метал в Дерека и Скотт огненные шары, но те уворачивались и пытались поймать его руки, чтобы обездвижить. Впрочем, их попытки были бессмысленными — джинн легко растворялся в воздухе. Поэтому Дерек и Скотт быстро поменяли тактику, решив просто отвлекать его.   
Стайлз матерился про себя, заряжая дробовик, потому что джинн, кажется, был сильно увлечён игрой с волчатками, но Айзек не появлялся и не втыкал в него свой ангельский клинок. Стайлз пригляделся к джинну и, разглядев через него лес, понял, почему Айзека нет. Во время боя джинн был скорее облаком, чем чем-то во что можно воткнуть клинок. Тогда Стайлз свистнул, отвлекая оборотней, и опустил дробовик.   
— Эй! Джинн! У меня есть желание! — провозгласил Стайлз и взмахнул рукой.   
Джинн обернулся на него, потемнел, приобретая форму, и вдруг взвыл, а по его огромной груди начали расползаться светлые линии, похожие на вены. И через минуту дикой агонии он просто осыпался пеплом.   
— Почему ты не убил его, когда он только появился? — поинтересовался Скотт у Айзека.   
— Он бы заметил меня. Но, услышав в пылу битвы, что у Стайлза есть желание, он совсем забыл о защите. Он думал, что оборотни и пули — это всё, что у вас есть и не считал вас больше угрозой.   
— Наивный, — усмехнулся Стайлз, — но я рад, что ты пришёл именно в этот момент, а не позже. Потому что я не знаю, что загадал бы.   
— Я понимал это и потому рискнул, — Айзек улыбнулся и положил руку на плечо Стайлза. — Ты молодец, что всё понял.   
— Только в следующий раз не стоит так рисковать, — поджал губы Дерек.   
— Кстати о следующем разе, а он был один? — поинтересовался Скотт.   
— Да, — Айзек улыбнулся, — просто очень вредный.   
— Отлично, потому что с меня хватило и одного, — Стайлз отряхнулся, словно на него что-то попадало.   
— Да, в следующий раз отвлекать будет Скотт, — улыбнулся Дерек, перехватывая Стайлза за локоть и уводя к машине.   
— Ты чего? — смутился Стайлз, но, обернувшись, заметил как Скотт и Айзек замерли друг напротив друга и усмехнулся. — Мы же со своими непонятками в отношениях не так глупо выглядели?   
— Нет, эти особенные. 

***  
— Я просто хотел узнать, — замялся Скотт, он почесал затылок и потёр плечо, — я имею в виду... тогда... когда... короче... я...  
— Да, я был с тобой в ту ночь, если ты пытаешься спросить меня об этом, — сказал Айзек и смущённо опустил глаза в землю. — Я просто подумал, что тебе нужна... поддержка. Прости, если...  
Но Айзек не успел закончить извинение, потому что сложно говорить во время поцелуя.


	19. Не дева

— Пока, всё, что я понял из бестиария, это то, что я вообще по определению не могу существовать, — Стайлз хлопнул себя по коленке.  
— Это почему ещё? — отвлёкся от вечерних новостей Скотт.   
— Потому что у меня есть член, — улыбнулся Стайлз и указал на свою промежность, — вот прямо тут. А нимфы — это девы. Прямо даже переводятся так. Нимфа с членом — это что-то неправильное. Я явно не похож на этих прекрасных дев, нет? — он приложил к лицу раскрытый на иллюстрации с обнажённой девушкой бестиарий. — Не похож.   
— Не, ну ты мог бы отрастить волосы...  
— И сиськи? Нет, друг, тут всё сложнее. По сути, я больше похож на друида, типа пользуюсь силами природы, но сам не являюсь каким-то особенным духом и не стремлюсь бегать голым среди деревьев, смеяться и трахаться с Богами. Ну, с настоящими Богами, а не с тем богом сексуальности, который тусуется с нами, с ним я очень стремлюсь трахаться, — Стайлз двинул бровями.   
— Стремишься?  
— Ну, он сказал, что не хочет, чтобы мой первый раз был в мотеле и прочее бла-бла.   
— Ого.  
— Да, сразу чувствуется, что чувак до меня был гетеросексуалом, потому что мне похер, где будет мой первый раз, я хочу трахаться! Но раз он решил устроить мне что-то запоминающееся, то я, пожалуй, ещё немного потерплю.   
— А как ты думаешь, если я вдруг намекну на что-нибудь такое Айзеку, он пошлёт меня куда подальше и больше не появится? — грустно поинтересовался Скотт и уткнулся лицом в ладони. — Потому что меня пиздец как ломает после того поцелуя. Я не знаю, как справляется Дерек, но мне просто крышу сносит. Я словно наркотик попробовал и хочу ещё.   
— Воу, парень, — Стайлз оживился, отложив бестиарий. — Семейный психолог Стайлз Стилински спешит на помощь.   
— Что ты собрался сделать?   
— Вызвать Айзека, конечно. А ты собрался немного погулять.   
— Я собрался?   
— Да, будет неловко, если ты накинешься на него прямо при мне и не зная его реакции. 

***  
— Я рад, что ты меня услышал, — улыбнулся Стайлз, появившемуся перед его лицом Айзеку, тот смущённо улыбнулся в ответ и помахал маленьким колокольчиком. — Я смотрю, ты послушался моего совета. И я надеюсь, что ты не слушаешь все наши разговоры, в котором упоминается твоё имя.   
— Нет, только когда взываете ко мне вы или в помощи нуждаетесь, — он улыбнулся. — Зачем я нужен тебе?  
— Ты нужен не мне, крылатенький, — Стайлз усмехнулся. — Что ты думаешь о поступке Скотта?   
— Я думаю, что это было приятно, — он смущённо улыбнулся. — Я не знал, что это так... приятно.   
— О, приятно, — фыркнул Стайлз и сложил руки в замок на колене. — Но как ты понял, я позвал тебя не просто так. Ты в курсе, чем занимаются люди после поцелуев?  
— Я... что? Они... ох, я... знаю, — Айзек окончательно смутился и присел на корточки, запустив руки в кудряшки. — Скотт хочет этого?  
— Ага, безумно, он же животное, — Стайлз усмехнулся и переполз к Айзеку на пол. — А ты как? Вам вообще такое можно?  
— Ну, скажем, за нами следят не так внимательно, — шепнул Айзек. — Мне рассказывали другие ангелы, как делали это.   
— Ах проказники! — фыркнул Стайлз. — И что сказали?   
— Им понравилось, — Айзек смущённо прикусил губу. — Я думаю, что если Скотт хочет, то... я не против... наверное...   
— Боже, Айзек, ты такой милый, что я бы сам тебя трахнул, — умилился Стайлз и приобнял ангела за плечи, потрепав по волосам.   
— Я думаю, что Дерек меня потом убьёт, — усмехнулся Айзек.  
— Это да. Слушай, раз уж я тебя позвал, то может ты мне подскажешь, кто я есть?   
— А ты разве не узнал уже? Я думал, что в курсе ты уже, что нимфа.   
— А я точно нимфа?   
— Ну, — Айзек прикусил губу, задумавшись, — определённый подвид. Если честно, то мы не совсем уверены на этот счёт. Ты, наверное, уже понял, что скорее схож с друидами? Но ты не друид, ты не проходил посвящения. Пробуждение твой силы привлекло множество различных существ, ты смог прятать людей от смерти и ставил свои метки, даже не осознавая. Твоя сила намного больше, чем у простого друида. Ты даже видел пророческий сон и исцелял. Твои силы очень схожи с силами нимф... но ты прав, сомневаясь. Физически ты родился мужчиной. Что говорит твоя сила? Стоит прислушаться к ней.   
— И как мне это сделать?   
— Где ты комфортно себя ощущал, когда твоя сила активировалась?   
— В лесу. Ты считаешь, что мне нужно погулять по лесу?   
— Да, в одиночестве. Поброди по лесу, почувствуй его душу, встреть своего тотемного животного.   
— Оленя?   
— Думаю, да. Твоя сила откроется тебе только тогда, когда ты сам будешь готов принять её. Всё это время ты только отталкивал её, боялся. Теперь же твоя задача подружиться с ней. Ты должен познать себя. И даже если сила не сможет ответить тебе, кто ты есть на самом деле, не злись на неё. Просто оставь всё как есть — ты сын нимфы. Ты не нимфа, ты не захочешь всегда жить в лесу, но твои силы достались от нимфы. Стоит просто признать это и привыкнуть к этому.   
— Айзек, почему ты не мог сказать этого раньше?   
— Мне сказали не вмешиваться, они хотели посмотреть на твою необузданную силу. Теперь жалеют, — Айзек виновато улыбнулся.   
— Ладно, будем считать, что я не обижен. Ну, скоро вернутся скотт и Дерек, тебе, наверное, стоит идти. И будь готов к тому, что при следующей встрече Скотт, возможно, накинется на тебя, — Стайлз усмехнулся.   
— Я буду готов... наверное, — сказал на прощание Айзек и оставил Стайлза одного. 

***  
— Что он сказал? — поинтересовался первым ворвавшийся в номер Скотт.   
— Он сказал, что мне стоит побродить по лесу.   
— Я не об этом! — Скотт схватил Стайлза за плечи. — Что он сказал о нас?  
— Что он не против, и ты можешь воплотить свои извращённые мечты в жизнь, мой любимый ангелофил.   
Скотт издал какой-то неразборчивый звук, похожий на радостный возглас и вдобавок прорычал что-то, что Стайлз предпочёл не разбирать.   
— А что там про лес? — поинтересовался Дерек, отодвинув Скотта в сторону.   
— Он сказал, что ангелы тоже нифига не знаю про то, что я за существо, но предложил погулять одному по лесу и подышать свежим воздухом, чтобы встретить там оленя, поболтать с ним и обсудить, кто я есть и что мне делать.   
— Интересное предложение, — Дерек задумчиво наклонил голову и уставился на скрещённые на груди руки.   
— Ты правда так считаешь?   
— Да и даже больше, — Дерек улыбнулся. — Я думаю, тебе стоит погулять по лесам, где твой папа встретил твою маму.  
— Но это же...  
— Да, в Бэйкон Хиллс. Я думаю, что мы все немного соскучились по дому. К тому же, у меня там особняк и не так уж много терпения, чтобы ждать, когда нам подвернётся что-нибудь лучше мотеля, Стайлз.   
— Что... о-о! О-о!   
— Да-а, Стайлз, ещё и поэтому мы едем в Бэйкон Хиллс.   
— А меня кто-нибудь спросит? — поинтересовался Скотт, но по тому, как обернулись на него Дерек и Стайлз, понял, что нет.


	20. Каминг-аут

— Как думаешь, как мой папа отреагирует на то, что мы теперь типа в отношениях? — поинтересовался Стайлз, когда они остановились около дома Стилински. Внутри уже горел свет, хотя солнце ещё только начало скрываться за горизонтом.   
— Не думаю, что он сильно обрадуется, — честно ответил Дерек, — но он же уже знает, что ты гей?   
— Ага, это сложно скрывать, если твой отец шериф, — усмехнулся Стайлз. — Но меня интересует ещё кое-что. Скотт, почему ты всё ещё здесь?   
— Потому что я чувствую здесь маму, — проскулил тот и вздохнул, — нет, я рад за неё, но это всё равно как-то неправильно.   
— Зато мы с тобой можем считать братьями... наверное.   
— Ага, брат, а сам-то к этому готов?  
— Не особо, но у нас с тобой для родителей етсь тоже шокирующие новости, так что мы побьём их интрижку своими "папа, я встречаюсь с альфой" и "мама, я люблю ангела и он мальчик".   
— Я рад за вас, мальчики, — рассмеялся Питер, высунувшись из окна. — Но, может, всё же зайдёте?   
— Блядские оборотни, — пробормотал тихо Стайлз.   
— Я тоже люблю тебя, Стайлз, — отозвался Питер.   
Компания вошла в дом, и там их уже ожидали. Мелисса тут же бросилась сыну на шею, а шериф как-то неловко попытался похлопать Стайлза по плечу, но сдался чувствам и крепко обнял. Питер тоже раскрыл объятия, но Дерек их проигнорировал и прошёл дальше в комнату, к столу с раскрытыми на разных страницах бестиариями.   
— Филиал справочной для охотников? — поинтересовался он.  
— Что-то типа того, — отозвался Питер. — Нам звонят, мы разбираемся.   
— Какие ленивые и острожные нынче охотники, — цокнул Стайлз.   
— Не все такие живучие, как вы Стайлз, — усмехнулся Дерек.   
— Как мы, Дерек, — улыбнулся в ответ Стайлз. Шериф подозрительно прищурился.   
— Может, вы мне уже расскажите?   
— Ну... э-э, папа, да, в общем, тут такое дело, — замялся Стайлз, — мы... я и Дерек, мы...  
— Встречаемся, — закончил Дерек.  
— А, — ответил шериф, — ну я что-то такое ожидал. Рад за вас.   
— Что? Ты не в шоке?   
— Стайлз, ты расстроен?   
— Ну, я ожидал что-то в духе: "только посмей обидеть моего сына! Иначе я! я!"  
— Это было, — усмехнулся Дерек, — когда мне отправили за вами приглядывать.   
— Ого. Вот как. То есть все всё знали, и только Стайлз страдал от неразделённой любви и вызывал всякую херню.   
— Не злись, — Дерек потрепал Стайлза по голове.   
— Я тебе сейчас руку откушу, — пообещал Стайлз, но потом решил, что это глупый повод для обиды.   
— Ну, тогда, я думаю, моя очередь? — скромно вставил Скотт. — Раз уж у нас сегодня день откровений, то... мама, я встретил человека... не совсем человека, которого очень полюбил.   
— И это мальчик, да? — грустно спросила Мелисса.   
— Ты очень проницательна, мам, — виновато признал Скотт.   
— И кто он? Если не человек?  
— Ну... он...  
— Ангел, — ответил за него Айзек, вдруг оказавшийся рядом со Скоттом.   
— О-о, — хором выдали шериф и Мелисса.   
— Нас переплюнули, Дерек, — вздохнул Стайлз.   
— У вас замечательный сын, — с сияющей улыбкой, сказал Айзек Мелиссе и поцеловал её руку. — Надеюсь, вы не будете злиться на нас, за нашу... связь.   
— А это вообще вам разрешается? — спросил шериф.   
— Не поощряется, — ответил Айзек, — но любовь есть любовь.   
— Он такой милый, — шепнула Мелисса сыну и похлопала по плечу, — понятно, чего ты не устоял.   
— Ладно, мне неловко прерывать всю эту странную семейную сцену с камингаутами, но, может, вы расскажите, зачем вы здесь? — вклинился в разговор Питер.   
— Я приехал поболтать с деревьями, — фыркнул Стайлз. — Так сказать, наладить с ними контакт.   
— Ты серьёзно?  
— Я же нимфа! — он вскинул руки. — Нам положено болтать с деревьями. Но нет, я пойду болтать со своей силой.   
— О, я слышал обо всей этой заварушке с тварями.   
— Ты слышал, а Дерек убил дракона!  
— И получил принцессу, — фыркнул Питер. — Чувствуешь себя героем. Дерек?  
— Чувствую себя дядеубийцей.   
— Ой, как обидно. Я к тебе со всей душой...  
— Прости, я думал, что ты её уже продал, — Дерек хмуро зыркнул на дядю и подтолкнул Стайлза к дверям. — Стайлз нас покинет на эту ночь. Сегодня полнолуние, самое время для разговоров со своей силой.   
— Ага, ну а Дерек будет бегать где-нибудь вокруг и приглядывать, чтобы меня не убили или не изнасиловали. А то мало ли, в друг мне захочется раздеться?   
— Мы не хотим знать этого, — сообщил Питер. — Удачи с деревьями.   
— Удачи с выживанием, — парировал Стайлз.   
Скотт с Айзеком, увели шерифа и Мелиссу к столу с бестиариями, а Питер, словно обиделся, ушёл на кухню. И это было последним, что увидел Стайлз, прежде чем дверь закрылась.   
— Мы правда идём в лес?  
— Ага.   
— А я думал, что мы пойдём к тебе...  
— Сегодня действительно лучший день для твоего общения со своей силой, Стайлз. А ко мне мы можем пойти и днём.   
— Это... возбуждает и отвлекает, Дерек, — Стайлз игриво потёрся об него, но Дерек только фыркнул.   
— Пойдём пешком.   
— Это же так далеко!  
— Не когда ты оборотень, — усмехнулся Дерек и подхватил Стайлза на руки.   
— О, Эдвард, куда ты несёшь меня?   
— Я тебя сейчас обо что-нибудь ударю.   
— Ты смотрел "Сумерки"?   
— Я пытался встречаться с девушкой. А твоя отмазка?  
— Зачем мне отмазка? Я гей-подросток. Я смотрю много странного дерьма.  
Дерек остановился тогда, когда три ряда деревьев скрыли их ото всех.   
— Ты же будешь рядом? — спросил Стайлз, а Дерек его поцеловал.

***  
В лесу было темно и странно. Совсем не страшно, но чувство было необычное. Такое бывает, когда ты приходишь в незнакомое место, но что-то говорит тебе, что ты уже был здесь. Не то, чтобы Стайлз не был в этом лесу, он неплохо знал его, но чувство было иным. Словно в этом лесу теперь есть нечто такое, что он видел когда-то, будучи кем-то ещё.   
Стайлз бродил между деревьями, пока не устал. Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, но сила ему не отвечала. Он пытался разговаривать с деревьями, шептал им в крону и слушал шелестение листьев, но ничего не мог понять. Он присел на поваленное дерево и уставился на свои ноги. Подумал, снял ботинки и поставил их рядом. Закинул в них носки, пошевелил пальцами ног. Подумал ещё немного и стянул футболку и куртку.   
Он боялся, что станет холодно, но стало даже теплее. Силы вернулись, захотелось шевелиться. Он побродил ещё, снова попытался поговорить с деревьями, но те молчали, заставляя его чувствовать себя дебилом.   
Когда ему навстречу вдруг вышел олень, он поскользнулся на сухой земле и шлёпнулся на задницу.   
— Вот ты-то мне и нужен, — радостно шепнул Стайлз и попытался подкрасться к оленю, на что тот почти по-человечески закатил глаза и мотнул головой.   
— Серьёзно? — спросил олень. — Если бы я был настоящим оленем, я бы забился где-нибудь на другом от оборотня краю леса и даже не думал бы выходить к тебе. Смысл ко мне подкрадываться, если вот он я?  
— Ты какой-то неправильный олень.  
— На тебя похож?   
— Точно! Брат-близнец. Каждое утро просыпаюсь — в зеркале какая-то лохматая и рогатая скотина.  
— Я бы обиделся, но я олень. С этим сложно спорить.   
— Я чувствую себя сумасшедшим или наркоманом.   
— Ты хуже — ты нимфа.   
— А нимфа ли?   
— Ну, типа, да. Тебя же даже на мужчин тянет, чем не нимфа?   
— Яйцами, там, членом?   
— Ой, умоляю, ты собрался его куда-то пихать? — олень фыркнул. — Ты же понимаешь, что в альфу ты его не сунешь?   
— О, — Стайлз замер. — А не проще меня изначально сделать девчонкой?  
— Не моё решение, — если бы у оленя были плечи, он бы ими пожал, Стайлз уверен, — возможно, природа решила немного расширить разновидности нимф, раз вас осталось так мало.   
— Почему умерла моя мама? Раз она нимфа, она же должна была долго жить...  
— Она предпочла силе твоего отца, — олень вздохнул. — Красивая и печальная история. И у них родился ты — новая нимфа. Новый вид, сильный вид, приспособленный к жизни в городе, среди людей.   
— Тогда какая моя зона влияния?   
— Твари, — просто ответил олень. — Ты вызвал их, будучи в смятении от воздействия Червя. Но вызови ты их осознано, они не принесли бы разрушений.   
— То есть я могу вызвать себе дракона?  
— Попробуй сначала что-нибудь маленькое и безопасное? — попросил олень. — Мы потеряли много сил в том инциденте, ты не чувствуешь себя уставшим? Я — очень.   
— А ты — это, типа, часть меня?  
— Типа, — передразнил олень.   
— Ладно, и как мне управлять силой?  
— А ты чувствуешь её сейчас? Прислушайся. Твоя сила горячая...  
— И движется в крови, — Стайлз прикрыл глаза, — да, что-то есть.   
— Отлично. Направляй её, представь образ, воплоти его, награди его разумом. Только не сейчас.   
— Почему?  
— Начни свои тренировки с новой луны, когда твоя сила будет наименьшей, — олень фыркнул. — Надеюсь, не надо объяснять почему.   
— Ты очень странный олень, серьезно, — мотнул головой Стайлз.   
— Ты очень странная нимфа, у нас это общее, — олень боднул рогами воздух и развернулся к Стайлзу хвостом. — Солнце уже встаёт, иди к своему волку, он тебя потерял и волнуется.   
— А тебя можно будет вызвать поболтать?   
— Ну, если у меня больше не будет дел...


	21. Каждой твари

— Дерек, мой тотемный зверь редкостная скотина, — пожаловался Стайлз, повиснув на шее оборотня. — теперь я знаю, в кого такой.   
— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но это не ты весь в него, а он...   
— Я бы предпочёл молчаливого зверя. Он бы просто молча следовал за мной, делал всякие пугающие вещи... ты смотрел Ганнибала?   
— Если ты имеешь в виду тот гейский сериал, то нет.   
— Ну почему сразу гейский? — Стайлз закатил глаза. — В "Красном драконе" тоже были разные намёки.   
— Нет, Стайлз, по сравнению с сериалом даже трансвестит из Молчания настоящий мужик.   
— Ты ничего не понимаешь в сериалах, — вздохнул Стайлз.   
— Зато я понимаю в кое-чём другом, — усмехнулся Дерек и втащил Стайлза в дом.   
Доски тихонько заскрипели под их ногами, свет постепенно заливался в комнату через окно. Стайлз присосался ко рту Дерека и готов был сбивать собой все попадающиеся на пути предметы, но Дерек уверенно вёл его к кровати, уводя парня от препятствий. Когда до цели оставалось пару шагов, Дерек подхватил Стайлза за бёдра и, чуть протащив, повалил его на кровать.   
Стайлз со смесью детского интереса и взрослой похоти, наблюдал за тем, как Дерек раздевается. Дерек стянул футболку, расстегнул и стащил с себя ремень, но на этом закончил стриптиз и опустился на кровать, придавливая Стайлза к ней своим весом и влажно целуя-вылизывая. Стайлз торопливо пробрался к его ширинке, но Дерек перехватил его руки своей одной и зажал их над головой.   
— Не торопись, — усмехнулся он в губы Стайлза, а тот жалобно что-то простонал в ответ и потёрся своей промежностью о бедро Дерека.   
Дерек свободной рукой стащил с него футболку и перевязал ею руки Стайлза. Дерек принялся вылизывать его обнажённое тело, иногда мягко прикусывая кожу на шее, на рёбрах или сосках. Стайлз изгибался, требуя большего и пытаясь выпутаться из собственной футболки.   
— Боже, Дерек, пожалуйста, я так хочу тебя, — простонал он, когда Дерек наконец добрался до его джинсов и, расстегнув пуговицу, дёрнул молнию ширинки вниз. — Просто давай сделаем это, мне не много надо, честно, пожалуйста, Дерек, я не выдержу, — и он взвыл, когда Дерек, высвободив его член из трусов, чмокнул его в головку.   
— Какой же ты нетерпеливый, — Дерек усмехнулся, перебираясь выше и стягивая с себя джинсы. — Я и забыл, что ты всё ещё подросток.   
— И девственник, — согласился Стайлз, наконец высвободив руки и обняв Дерека за шею. — И я очень хочу тебя, мой большой злой волк.   
— Не боишься, что я потеряю контроль? — фыркнул Дерек ему на ухо, пока размазывал по своему члену смазку из маленькой припасённой заранее баночки.  
— И обратишься?   
— Да, — Дерек прижался лбом ко лбу Стайлза, а членом к его анусу. — И буду драть тебя со всей своей силой альфы.   
— Ты только обещаешь, — простонал Стайлз и прижался ртом ко рту Дерека.   
Дерек плавно вошёл в него, поддерживая за бёдра, Стайлз замер, распахнув глаза, но уже через несколько мгновений Дерек начал двигаться назад и Стайлзу не оставалось ничего, кроме как впиться ногтями в его спину.   
Дерек старался быть терпеливым, но освоившись в новом деле, нетерпеливым оказался Стайлз, он постанывал, подгонял Дерека ударами пяток по ягодицам и умудрялся царапаться коротко подрезанными ногтями.   
— Дерек, пожалуйста, Дерек!   
— Ну, если ты так хочешь, — фыркнул Дерек, вышел из него и перевернул на живот, поставив на колени.   
Он натянул его на себя и начал двигаться быстро и резко, порыкивая и сжимая бёдра Стайлза до синяков. Стайлз стонал в подушку, даже не пытаясь подмахивать, потому что боялся сбить Дерека или себя. Он так ушёл в свои чувства, что укус Дерека в плечо, буквально вырвал его сначала в мир экстаза, а потом в реальный, где Дерек дёрнулся в последний раз, с тихим рыком вышёл из него и повалился рядом. Стайлз подполз к нему ближе и положил голову на грудь. Он хотел что-нибудь сказать, но кроме "чо как?" в голову ничего не лезло. Дерек приобнял его за плечи и притянул ближе, почти полностью уложив его на себя. Следом он поднял с пола одеяло и укрыл их обоих. Стайлз всё ещё хотел что-то сказать, но Дерек поцеловал его в макушку и Стайлз решил, что поспать будет тоже неплохо. 

***  
— Фу, Дерек, пообещай мне, что в следующий раз ты из последних сил утащишь меня в душ, — Стайлз повозил пальцами по груди, стряхивая свою засохшую сперму.   
— Не вопрос, — пообещал Дерек и утащил его в душ.   
После душа они решили, что стоит вернуться к семьям и рассказать всем, что Стайлз новый вид нимф, но Стайлз паниковал и не мог придумать где был целый день и почему возвращается вечером.   
— Они догадаются, какую историю ты не придумал бы, — усмехнулся Дерек. — Они могут хотеть не признавать это, но они догадываются, что раз мы пара, мы занимаемся сексом.   
— Нет, Дерек, папа не должен этого знать! — Стайлз сделал страшные глаза. — Это же папа!  
— Он шериф, он догадается по одному твоему выражению лица. И по укусу на плече. И по царапинам на моей шее.   
— Мы сражались!   
— Друг с другом. В постели.   
— Дерек!   
— Хватит паниковать, Стайлз, ты превращается в девушку, — Дерек закатил глаза.   
— Я нимфа — мне положено!   
— Вообще, твой отец дал мне презервативы, — признался Дерек, — вот после речей про "обидишь — убью". Но я решил, что ко мне зараза всё равно не липнет, а ты девственник и нафига они нам нужны вообще.   
— Папа что? Откуда у папы презервативы? Не-е, ты шутишь.   
— Стайлз, ты в курсе, что твой папа когда-то занимался сексом с твоей мамой? А теперь скорее всего с миссис Маккол?   
— Прекрати разрушать мою детскую психику!  
— Прекрати выставлять меня педофилом!   
Стайлз хотел сказать что-то ещё, но понял, что спорить с альфой бесполезно. И опасно. Поэтому, через час они уже были около дома Стайлза.   
— Мы вернулись, — провозгласил он, войдя в дом.   
— Мы безумно рады, — ответил Питер.   
— Ты здесь живёшь что ли? — возмутился Стайлз.   
— Временно. В основном я живу у Арджентов.   
— Купи себе свой дом, Питер.   
— А зачем? Мне и так нормально. Вернётся Крис, и я оставлю твоего папочку и мамочку Скотта в покое. С Крисом веселее, а дочку он свою оставил учиться где-то в Европе, — предвосхищая вопросы пояснил Питер.   
— Вы там смотрите футбол и пьёте пиво? — усмехнулся Стайлз.   
— Да, если вы занимались сегодня именно этим, — усмехнулся Питер и исчез, оставив Стайлза с открытым ртом.   
— Он что? Что он? В смысле он и..? Боже, что творится с этим миром? Почему каждая тварь решил найти себе пару? Фу! — Стайлз высунул язык.   
— Успокойся, Стайлз, по-моему, ты слишком бурно на всё реагируешь, — Дерек положил ему руку на плечо.   
— Я просто не хочу ничего знать про моего отца и Питера. В смысле... фу, это было бы совсем отвратительно, в смысле, про отца с миссис Маккол и про Питера с Арджентом.   
Они прошли дальше в гостиную и тогда поняли, почему их встретил один только Питер. Мелисса и шериф держали в руках по ружью и целились в голову одному небезызвестному демону.   
— Стайлз, пончик мой, объясни своему папе, что я твой друг. Потому что я смотрю на эти дробовики уже минут десять. Почему вы так долго? Или тот оборотень надеялся, что отвлечёт вас, и меня застрелят?   
— Папа, опусти ружьё, — вздохнул Стайлз. — Это Кроули и он Король ада.   
— И твой друг, — вставил Кроули.   
— Ага, друг, он мне тут немножко помогает, а я задолжал ему услугу.   
— Ты заключаешь договоры с демонами?   
— Там был особый случай, пап. И да, у нас очень странная жизнь, но пока он моя тёмная крёстная фея, мы не паримся о проблемах с демонами. Это удобно, знаешь ли.   
— Стайлз...  
— Ну, что? Демонов всё равно всех не убьёшь. Этот хотя бы на удивление честный. И кофе носит.   
— Вкусный кофе, — подтвердил Кроули.   
Шериф и Мелисса со вздохом опустили ружья.  
— Отличненько, — радостно улыбнулся Кроули. — Так намного уютнее. Так вот, котик, часики тикают. Всё больше демонов остаются без работы и я всё ещё не знаю, кто срывает сделки. ты разобрался со своей силой?   
— Ну, отчасти, — Стайлз почесал затылок. — Только как поможет тебе то, что я умею вызывать зверушек?   
— Ох, милый, мне скорее нужны твои мозги и сила твоих преданных собачек. Я ткну тебе туда, где всё началось, и буду тыкать туда, где продолжается. А ты ищи.   
— Ты мог бы справиться и сам, ведь так?  
— Да, но мне интересно, на что вы способны, — Кроули усмехнулся и с лёгким хлопком исчез.   
— Стайлз, будет глупо просить тебя завести хотя бы одного нормального друга?


	22. Стерек

— Почему мы уезжаем так скоро? — простонал Скотт, забираясь на заднее сидение джипа. — И почему я сзади?  
— Потому что удобнее передвигаться на одной машине, раз мы теперь такая дружная команда, — улыбнулся Дерек с переднего сидения. — А уезжаем так скоро, потому что Кроули начинает нервничать. А ты чего нервничаешь? Не натрахался с ангелочком?   
— Я... я скучал по маме, а мы так мало пробыли дома и... ну, дом...  
— Он был хорош? — похабно улыбнулся Стайлз.   
— Он так вкусно пахнет, — влюблено вздохнул Скотт. — И такой милый, как... как.. ангел.   
— Мастер эпитетов, — саркастически похлопал Дерек. — Вспоминаются времена пароля "Эллисон".  
— Вам не понять, — мечтательно протянул Скотт. — Он такой волшебный, такой нежный, такой милый...  
— Только, пожалуйста, не говори, что ты опять будешь выносить нам мозги, круглыми сутками рассказывая, какой он хороший. Мы это уже проходили, Скотт.   
— Какие-то вы злые для тех, кто наконец смог быть вместе.   
— Мы особенная пара, — гордо сказал Стайлз, — язвительные занозы в заднице у окружающих. Если по отдельности нас терпеть можно, то когда мы рядом эффект усиливается в два раза. Комбо сарказма и язвительности. Что удивительно, учитывая, что в одиночестве Дерек прсото хмурый волк.   
— О, Стайлз, ещё скажи, что придумал для вашей пары сокращение.   
— Конечно, — Стайлз улыбнулся, — Стерек!  
— И почему же твоё имя идёт первым? — поинтересовался Дерек.   
— А твои предложения по названию? Дерайлз?   
— Звучит как имя девчонки, — усмехнулся Скотт.   
— Ладно, согласен, Стерек звучит лучше, — Дерек усмехнулся. — Намного лучше, чем, например Айзотт.   
— Боже, как выходец с Востока, — прыснул Стайлз.   
— Скайзек, — сказал Скотт. — Мы Скайзек.   
— А когда вы были с Эллисон, вы были Сколисон? Скэллисон? Скосон?   
— Учитывая, кто был главным в отношениях — Эллисотт, — усмехнулся Дерек. — Возможно даже Эллисонт.   
— Ах, Дерек, таким ты мне нравишься даже больше, чем когда хмуришь брови и молчишь.   
— А вот мне нет, — насупился Скотт и уставился в окно.   
— Не обижайся, пряничек, — усмехнулся Стайлз. — Просто расслабься и привыкай.   
— Ах, куда же ушли те времена, когда ты переживал, что я проебал твоя ящик с инструментами.   
— Не напоминай, до сих пор грустно, — вздохнул Стайлз. — Ладно, ребятки, приготовьте соль и всякое-такое, потому что мы подъезжаем к первой точке. На этом перекрёстке было заключено десять контрактов за последний месяц из которых девять было нарушено. Десятый раз — это Кроули пришёл разбираться и случайно заключил контракт.   
— А ты можешь вызвать кого-нибудь на подмогу?   
— Не, не стоит, олень сказал начинать практиковаться с новой луны, а она пока ещё далеко не новая. Опять какую-нибудь фигню вызову.   
— Нет, фигню нам не надо, — усмехнулся Дерек. — Давайте начнём с вызова демона, а там разберёмся. 

***  
Демон пришёл быстро и даже не понял, что оказался в ловушке. Стайлз, покачивая захваченной из дома металлической битой, улыбался, разглядывая демона. Демон в обличии молоденькой девушки недовольно кривил губы.   
— Ну и чего вам нужно? — поинтересовался демон.   
— Твоё имя, — ответил Стайлз.  
— Какая вам разница? — девушка сложила руки на груди и даже хотела отвернуться, но потом всё же разжала зубы. — Малия.  
— Ну, Малия, как ты уже догадалась, ты немного попала. Рассказывай как твои дела. Как контракты. Не нарушаются? А то мы тут слышали, что демон один наглый появился, нарушает контракт и забирает душу раньше срока. Неправильно это как-то. Появились и недовольные. Влиятельные недовольные, которые, в отличие от этого глупого демона, понимают как это всё работает и контракты соблюдают. Ты знаешь этого глупого демона?  
— На меня намекаешь? — тупо спросила девушка и закатила глаза. — Я понятия не имею, кто нарушает контракты. Я их заключаю, а потом, когда приходит срок, другой демон забирает души.   
— Что? — переспросил Стайлз. — Какая-то новая система?   
Стайлз обернулся на остальных, но те пожали плечами.   
— Малия, а кто приходит за душами?   
— А зачем мне вам говорить? — огрызнулась девушка.   
— Затем, что если не скажешь, мы тебя убьём, а потом найдём того, кто приходит за душами сами, — объяснил Дерек.   
— Кали, — Малия поджала губы. — Её зовут Кали. 

***  
— Почему я всё ещё здесь? — поинтересовалась Малия.   
— Потому что ты мне нравишься, — улыбнулся Стайлз. — Шучу. Потому что ты всё ещё под подозрением.   
— И в чём вы меня подозреваете?  
— Ты тупая? — удивлённо поинтересовался Стайлз. — Мы же тебе пятнадцать минут назад всё рассказали. Неужели у тебя такая короткая память?   
Малия пожала губы и уселась на асфальте, но тут же вскочила, когда в метре от неё появился Кроули.   
— Убейте их! — крикнула она ему, но тот только кинул на неё удивленный взгляд, словно вообще не понимал кто она такая.   
— Щенятки, как ваши дела? — поинтересовался он у ребят.   
— Мы поймали демона-золотую рыбку и, кажется, раскрыли дело, — поделился Стайлз. — У вас же не практикуется однозадачность, типа один заключает, второй выполняет?   
— Неа, не выгодно.   
— Ну, тогда мы знаем, кто нарушает договоры. Её зовут Кали, но ты ведь это и без нас знал?  
— Ну как ты мог такое подумать? — состроил невинное лицо Кроули. — Зачем бы я тогда просил вас выполнять такую простую работу?  
— Тебе скучно? Я мог бы поспорить, что ты разобрался со всем в первый же день. Я не удивлюсь, если Кали уже мертва.   
— На что хочешь поспорить, Бемби? — улыбнулся Кроули, он прошёлся вокруг печати и вернулся к Стайлзу и оборотням. — Ладно, ты умный мальчик, это и правда слишком легко. Но дело в том, что Кали ещё жива. Она бегает от меня. Поймайте её для меня. Можете немного покусать. А можете изгнать, не повреждая тело. Кали всё равно вернётся ко мне, а дома я ей объясню, что так делать нехорошо.   
— Я думаю, тебе ещё стоит поговорить с этой, — Стайлз кинул в сторону ошарашенной и явно злой Малии.   
— Да, молодые демоны иногда оказываются... туповаты. Не сразу могут запомнить свои обязанности. Позор всей организации, — Кроули цокнул языком. — Ну, это меньшая из бед. С ней хоть можно поговорить. Надеюсь, не покусает.   
— Хватит говорить обо мне как о какой-то собаке, — рыкнула Малия, и все обернулись на неё.   
— Нет, милая, хорошие собаки знают команды и не лезут в разговоры хозяина. Так что дослужись сначала до собаки, — недовольно прошипел Кроули. — Ладно, мальчики, не буду вам мешать. Поймайте мне Кали, и я от вас отстану на время.   
— На время?  
— Конечно, — Кроули усмехнулся, — в аду бывает чертовски скучно, а вы забавные. К тому же я хочу как-нибудь посмотреть на то, как ты призываешь тварей, Стайлз. Ты же в курсе, что можешь призвать любое существо, чей разум ниже человеческого?  
— Да, я уже нашёл это в том бестиарии, — Стайлз улыбнулся, — спасибо, кстати, за него. Занятная вещица.   
— Ага, отобрал у одного тёмного друида. Решил, что когда-нибудь кому-нибудь она пригодится. Как видишь, я немного провидец.   
Кроули усмехнулся напоследок, подтёр носком ботинка печать на асфальте и исчез, прихватив с собой Малию.   
— Окей, а у кого-нибудь есть идеи как найти демона, которого не может найти Король ада?


	23. Кали

— Ладно, я думаю, нам стоит вернуть Малию на пост, — вздохнул Стайлз. — Мы типа заключим с ней сделку, а когда Кали придёт за душой, мы схватим её.   
— План логичен, но чьей душой ты решил рискнуть? — поинтересовался Дерек.   
— Ну, — Стайлз почесал затылок, — если честно, то я думал о своей.   
— Ага, только Кроули не упустит шанса завладеть ею.   
— Слушай, я вообще не уверен есть ли у нимф души, они же, по сути, духи. А раз я нимфа...  
— Есть у тебя душа, котик, — усмехнулся Кроули. — Я тут вас немножко подслушал. Мне нравится план Стайлза и я готов заключить договор о том, что договор на продажу души будет недействителен после поступления Кали в мои руки. Ну, а если облажаетесь, то Кали заберёт её первой. И тогда я очень разозлись и отберу её у неё. Я буду очень бережен с твоей душой, Стайлз, обещаю.   
— Меня немного смущает нежное отношение Кроули к моей душе, но ребята, серьёзно, как ещё мы можем поймать жадного демона, который на зов не отзовётся, а за добычей придёт в любом случае?   
— Мне совершенно не нравится план, — пожал губы Дерек. — Но делать нечего. Я только тоже кое-что пообещаю тебе, Кроули, — он угрожающе навис над демоном. — Если ты хоть пальцем притронешься к Стайлзу и его душе, я вырву твоё сердце и отправлю твою демоническую сущность в небытие. Я найду способ это сделать, поверь.   
— Стайлз, держи своих собачек на привязи, они какие-то агрессивные. Особенно этот, — Кроули отодвинулся от Дерека и протянул Стайлзу свиток с договором. — Читаем, подписываем. Всё как всегда.   
— Кроули, поверь тому, что сказал Дерек, — улыбнулся Стайлз, принимая свиток. — И прими верное решение. Твоя душа, наверное, более ценная для тебя, чем моя?  
— Вы очень плохие мальчики, — нервно улыбнулся Кроули, — и недоверчивые. Ты же знаешь, я не нарушаю договоров. Поэтому просто исполни то, что обещал. 

***  
— Сколько раз ты его прочитал? — допытывался Скотт. — Ты уверен, что там нет каких-нибудь предложений между строк?  
— Я уверен, Скотт, — вздохнул Стайлз. — Этот парень на удивление честный, когда дело доходит до договоров. Возможно, это его маленький фетиш. Потому он так злится, когда кто-то где-то его нарушает.   
— Мы просто беспокоимся о тебе, — надулся Скотт. — Научиться доверять Королю Ада не такое уж и простое задание. Это как показать на огромного скалящегося бульдога с пеной у рта и сказать, что его можно погладить, он не укусит.   
— Не стоит гладить Кроули, — усмехнулся Стайлз, — мало ли к каким результатам это приведёт. И Айзек может приревновать. Вот это я понимаю получился бы сериал для девочек-подростков.   
— Стайлз!   
— Успокойся, Скотт, — Стайлз положил руку другу на плечо, — если что Дерек вырвет ему сердце. Если оно у него есть. Как думаете, оно у него есть?  
— Я надеюсь на это, — Дерек вздохнул. — И если честно, то я готов это сделать прямо сейчас. Неужели обязательно скреплять договор поцелуем? — Дерек коротко рыкнул, но быстро взял себя в руки. — Ладно, раз уж мы решили воплотить этот рисковый план, то пора действовать. 

***  
— Я вас ненавижу, — сообщила Малия, скрестив руки на груди. — Всех вас. Тебя, олень, особенно.   
— Почему сразу олень? — удивился Стайлз.   
— Кроули час рассказывал, как ты ему важен и почему. Знайте, что будь моя воля, я бы вас всех убила.   
— Не будь ты нам нужна, ты бы уже давно была мертва, глупышка, — улыбнулся Стайлз. — Возможно, от руки Кроули.   
— Уроды. Ладно, давайте скреплять контракт и всё-такое, — она протянула пергамент с ручкой.   
— Что? Обычная ручка?   
— Ага, а ты чего ждал?   
— У Кроули ручки пишут кровью.   
— Ну, Кроули босс, у него свои причуды. Может, договоры с ним важнее.   
— Возможно... а как Кали узнает, что договор совершён?   
— Не знаю, она просто знает это.   
— Так, ок, я подписал, что-нибудь ещё для скрепления? — Стайлз поморщился, думая о поцелуе с вредной демонессой.   
— Неа, Кроули сказал не целоваться, — она фыркнула, — к счастью.   
— И то верно. Видите, от Кроули есть польза! Только, а что если Кали узнает о договоре именно во время поцелуя?  
— Тоже неверно, один договор парень даже не подписал, но душу у него всё равно забрали.   
— Ну и ладно, — Стайлз протянул договор обратно Малии. — Тогда сделай всё, что ты обычно делаешь.   
— Я и без твоих указаний собиралась это сделать, — Малия закатила глаза и исчезла.   
— Мерзкая девчонка, — фыркнул Стайлз. — Кто заключает с ней договоры? Неужели ей кто-то верит?   
— Дураки, — согласился Скотт. 

***  
— Она не придёт, — констатировал Скотт, когда на часах уже было далеко за полночь.   
— Она не обязательно должна прийти сразу, может через день-два. Мало ли у неё дела, — Стайлз вяло взмахнул рукой. Он валился на кровати и смотрел в потолок. Дерек что-то активно печатал в ноутбуке.   
— Дерек, может расскажешь, чем занят? — поинтересовался Стайлз. — Фанфики про нас строчишь?  
— Да, и во всех тебя лишают голоса, — не отрываясь от экрана отозвался Дерек.   
— Ой, не надо тут, ты любишь мою болтовню. Признай это, тебе нравится слушать всё. что я говорю. Даже полню херню.   
— Нет, Стайлз, любовь — это не так, — Дерек усмехнулся. — Мне больше нравится, когда ты кричишь и стонешь.   
— Только без подробностей! — взмолился Скотт.   
— И не собирались, — покрасневший Стайлз показал Скотту язык и так и замер. — Парни, вы чувствуете?  
— Да, — напрягся Дерек. — Чувствую. Она пришла.   
И в дверь постучали. 

***  
Кали попала в ловушку сразу, как только переступила порог комнаты. Она ступила своими босыми ногами прямо в центр печати.  
— Как-то вы все легко ловитесь, — удивился Стайлз, держа наготове ружьё.   
— Что вам надо? — прошипела Кали, но тут же проглотила язык, когда перед оборотнями и Стайлзом появился Кроули.   
— Им — ничего, — его губы искривились в гримасе отвращения. — Я доверял тебе, доверил такое дело! Быть демоном перекрёстка! Я когда-то им был, а теперь, вот, Король. А ты нарушила правила и теперь стоишь здесь, в демонической ловушке и на тебя наставляют оружие охотники. Чувствуешь себя жертвой? А должна бы.   
Кроули отвернулся от неё, чтобы обратиться к остальным.  
— Спасибо ребятки, это было просто, не так ли? — он усмехнулся. — Наверное, даже слишком просто, но я бы без вас не справился, правда. Она невероятно изворотлива, если хочет убежать от начальства. Но уж очень падка на людские души. И такую сияющую она точно не могла пропустить, — он усмехнулся. — Договор выполнен, твоя душа остаётся при тебе и направляется после смерти туда, куда посчитает нужным, — свиток появился в руке Кроули и тут же рассыпался в прах, как и свиток Стайлза. — Твой долговой свиток тоже стал таким же, раз уж ты выполнил мою просьбу, можешь считать себя свободным. Пока тебе снова не потребется моя помощь.   
— Я надеюсь, это случится не скоро.   
— Надейся, малыш, надейся, — Кроули рассмеялся, а потом его лицо вновь стало злым и он развернулся к Кали. — А с тобой мы только начинаем веселье.   
И он исчез, прихватив с собой демонессу.   
— Нет, серьёзно, это было слишком легко, — возмутился Стайлз.   
— Чувак, просто наслаждайся, — мотнул головой Скотт. — Никто не умер, твоя душа на месте и вообще всё зашибись. Может, просто пойдём поужинаем куда-нибудь?   
— Уже утро, Скотт.   
— Это не важно, Стайлз, главное — еда.


	24. Не конец

— Стайлз? — негромко позвал его Дерек, Стайлз приподнял голову от подушки и взглянул на лежащего рядом оборотня.  
— Чего?  
— Чем мы теперь будем заниматься?  
— Что за странные вопросы, Хейл? — фыркнул Стайлз. — Тем же, чем и всегда. Мы охотники и ещё много где нужны. Я не понимаю, почему ты всё ещё лежишь в постели со мной, а не ищешь нам новое дело. И где Скотт?  
— Он ушёл за завтраком, но я почти уверен, что он снял номер на другом конце мотеля, — усмехнулся Дерек.  
— Надеюсь, что завтрак он всё же принесёт, — Стайлз улыбнулся и положил голову обратно на подушку, одним глазом наблюдая за Дереком. — У нас всё будет одновременно по-прежнему и по-новому. Потому что мы всё ещё охотники, но теперь мы с тобой встречаемся, Скотт счастлив с Айзеком, а я нимфа. Это всё очень странно, но в то же время — обычно. Словно так и должно быть всегда.  
— Так и будет, — Дерек провёл пальцами по его щеке. — А с тобой я всё ещё лежу, потому что Скотта нет, и никто нам не мешает.  
— Ты намекаешь на секс? — лениво приподнял бровь Стайлз.  
— Я намекаю только на то, что мне приятно побыть с тобой вдвоём.  
— Это так мило, Дерек, — Стайлз рассмеялся и перебрался Дерек на грудь. — Даже странно думать, что пару месяцев назад мы были со Скоттом вдвоём, а я был безнадёжно в тебя влюблён и даже не мечтал о том, чтобы вот так лежать с тобой.  
— А я каждый день слушал насмешки Питера и проходил проверки шерифа, когда они узнали о том, что я чувствую к тебе.  
— Мне интересно, как это случилось?  
— Я сказал, — просто ответил Дерек. — Когда напрашивался с вами. Потом твой отец узнал, что ты чуть не умер, и бастион пал — он благословил меня и отправил за тобой приглядывать.  
— И он даже не намекнул тебе, что у меня целый альбом с твоими фотками?  
— Что? Откуда у тебя столько моих фотографий?  
— Мой папа шериф, а тебя не раз арестовывали, — Стайлз усмехнулся, — плюс всякие вырезки из журналов. В детстве ты был такой лапушкой.  
— Боже, я встречаюсь со сталкером-маньяком, — рассмеялся Дерек, когда его лицо накрыла рука Стайлза.  
— А я с большим злым волком, — показал ему язык Стайлз.  
— Кстати, если хочешь, мы могли бы на недельку приостановить свою охотничью деятельность, устроить себе отпуск, вернуться в Бейкон Хиллс. Думаю. Скотт тоже был бы не против. Думаю, пара спокойных дней после всего случившегося нам не помешает. К тому же, будет лучше, если свои силы ты начнёшь испытывать в родном лесу.  
— Да, думаю, это было бы отлично. Я немного устал от всего. С нами слишком многое случилось. Думаю, потом даже можно будет навестить Денни и Лидию.  
— Забавно, что ты не назвал Джексона.  
— Он меня немного пугает, слишком уж быстро он двигается. Ты мог отследить его движения?  
— С трудом, — признал Дерек. — Он действительно быстрый, даже для ящера.  
— Ну, не смотря на Джексона, я был бы рад новь увидеть людей, спасших мне жизнь практически безвозмездно. Ведь они так и не обращались к нам.  
— Они ведут довольно тихий и мирный образ жизни, очнеь человеческий, потому-то у них и не возникает особых проблем. К тому же, я узнавал потом у Арджентов про семью Мартин. Лидия потомственная ведьма, чья семья всегда сотрудничала с охотниками. Врачевала их, помогала в поисках, помогала заколдовывать оружие и даже пророчила. Говорят, Лидия тоже унаследовала возможность пророчить, но только смерть человека. Таких называют банши.  
— Чёрт, я рад, что тогда она всё же спасла меня. Это было ужасно, слышать в своей голове чужой голос и чувствовать, что сил сопротивляться остаётся всё меньше.  
— Что он говорил тебе?  
— Убить вас всех, очень жестоко.  
— Да, нам точно стоит навестить Лидию и ещё раз сказать спасибо, — нервно улыбнулся Дерек.  
В дверь постучали и тут же её открыли. На пороге стояли Скотт и Айзек, в руках Скотта были четыре стакана кофе, а в руках Айзека — завтрак.  
— Мы не помешали? — поинтересовался Скотт.  
— Да нет, — Стайлз поднялся с груди Дерека и сполз с кровати. — Надеюсь, мы не смущаем тебя, Айзек, тем, что ходим в трусах, — Стайлз усмехнулся.  
— Нет, вы можете носить всё, что хотите, — Айзек улыбнулся в ответ. — Даже голыми можете ходить.  
— Вот этого не надо, это будет смущать меня! — отозвался Скотт. Он поставил поднос со стаканами на стол и взял тот, на котором было написано его имя. — А вы чего это просто так в постели валяетесь? Чего новое дело не ищите?  
— Хотим и валяемся, мы с Дереком решили, что нужно устроить небольшой отпуск. Для начала недельку, а там посмотрим, — Стайлз запихнул в рот кусок сэндвича. — А ты что думаешь об этом?  
— Я не против, — Скотт улыбнулся, — Айзек? У тебя найдётся свободное время?  
— Я не знаю, смогу ли быть с тобой целую неделю неотрывно, — он помялся, — но я постараюсь как можно больше времени быть с тобой.  
— Ну и отлично! За отпуск? — Стайлз поднял свой стакан с кофе в верх.  
— За отпуск! — ответили все и легонько стукнули его стакан своими.  
— Надеюсь, Крис уже вернулся в город, и Питер живёт у него, — Стайлз скривился. — И я бы посмотрел на эту парочку. Вы представляете себе Криса Арджента и Питера Хейла, идущих за ручку по какому-нибудь парку?  
— Достойно арт-хаусного фильма для девочек, — усмехнулся Скотт.  
— Ты схватываешь на лету, друг, — Стайлз отсалютовал ему стаканом.  
— У меня одного чувство, что работа сама найдёт нас, если мы не будем её искать? — криво усмехнулся Дерек.  
— Не думай об этом, Дерек. Если найдёт — мы разберёмся с ней и просто продолжим отдыхать. Это обычное явление для нас. Мы же из Бейкон Хиллс, в конце концов!  
— Да, в Бейкон Хиллс вечно творится какая-нибудь херня, — согласился Скотт.  
— Но, заметьте, там было тихо, когда мы уехали, — сказал Стайлз, и все замолчали, задумавшись.  
— Только мне вдруг показалось, что вся херня происходит вокруг нас? — грустно сказал Скотт.  
— Да неее, — махнул рукой Стайлз. — Совпадение. Много совпадений. Много странных совпадений. Всякое бывает.  
— Ну, приедем и проверим, — усмехнулся Дерек.  
— Проверим, — задумчиво отозвался Стайлз. — Значит завтракаем и домой?  
— Домой, — кивнул Дерек и приобнял Стайлза за плечи. — Это же не конец, Стайлз. Всего лишь отпуск.  
— Да, — Стайлз кивнул и улыбнулся. — Не конец.


End file.
